TMM: After story
by C4ttY24
Summary: The Aliens come back. After Kisshu almost died, Ichigo seems to never want to leave his side again. He finds out a shocking truth and goes back, leaving Ichigo behind, with the promise of coming back. Masaya in the meantime plans on revange; it's bitter. How will Ichigo pass and mostly how will she do with her own Little secret? All charas! Most IxK! It's Romance and Drama too!
1. Prologue!

_**Dren: Hello, guys! Dren is baaaaaack!**_

_**Kisshu: You know, that it has to be Catty, not you?**_

_**Ichigo: I don't like him. He is a nerd and Freak.**_

_**Dren: Both of you, SHUT UP! I'm as great as Catty! Anyway, Pai, would you tell us what is wrong with Catty?**_

_**Pai: Catty died.**_

_**Kisshu/Ichigo/Dren: °shocked° WHAT?!**_

_**Pai: °rolls eyes° To make you happy, Catty is still alive physically. She just died mentally. The stress was too much for her.**_

_**Dren: So ... she is here?**_

_**Catty: °walks into room, looking like emotionless Vampire° Does this answer your question? °pulls hair into emo-style°**_

_**Kisshu: ... creepy ... °sweat Drops as Catty hisses°**_

_**Ichigo: °smiles nervously° Okay! How about we talk about this Story?**_

_**Catty: °sighs and crosses arms° Fine ... **_

_**Dren/Kisshu/Ichigo: °Looks at Catty and waits, blinking°**_

_**Catty: °Growls and bare teeths° WHAT?!**_

_**Dren: Anou ... you wrote this Story so you Need to speak about it ...**_

_**Catty: °Growls° Sipmle a Kisshu x Ichigo Story which takes place 3 years a.t.f.b. = after the final battle**_

_**Ichigo: Okay ... Catty DOESN'T OWN TMM!**_

_**Kisshu: If she did, then this would happen later on!**_

_**Dren: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Catty: °rolls eyes° Finally ...**_

_**Dren/Kisshu/Ichigo: °slowly backs away from Catty°**_

* * *

**Ps: The Kanji before the text means this : -Kisshu- (LOL)**

**.**

** If a word ends with a ~ then it means it goes on; somehow like this:  
****'NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' changed into 'Nyaa!~'**

**.**

**The words in bold are speakings and the italics are emphasized words or AN's.**

**.**

**The titels before the Kanji's are the place/timerange and the characters which appears in the chapter; like this:  
Place _ Time _ Character(s) example: Park _ 1 year a.t.f.b. _ Ichi/Masa  
The time isn't written in every title.**

**.**

**B.t.w: 'a.t.f.b.' means 'after the final battle'.**

**.**

**Okay?**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**Park _ 1 year a.t.f.b. _ Ichi/Masa**_

* * *

_**-チツシエ-**_

* * *

"**Ichigo, do you even listen to one word that I say**?!" Masaya yelled as he shook the cat-girl out of her trance. Ichigo blinked and looked around before she frowned at the furious boy in front of her.

"**Gomen, I was thinking again, Masaya." **Ichigo said as she sighed. Masaya glared at her.

"**It seems you are thinking too much since these bastards left."** Masaya said as he narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, who gasped and glared at him after his comment.

"**First, they aren't bastards! Second, they left without a good-bye so why shouldn't I think about how they are doing! Third, what's your problem?! Are you jealous because I don't give you any attention like I did before the aliens left?!"** Ichigo shouted as she threw her arms into the air. Masaya gave her the cold shoulder.

"**I just want you to listen once."** Masaya said, coldly. Ichigo glared at his back.

"**I listened to you and now look what I reached! I'm walking with the most arrogant and jealous person I ****have ****ever met****! How could I even fall in love with you, you bastard! Since the final battle, y****ou acted like you were the king of the Earth! Only because you saved the Earth****, it doesn't mean that you can treat me like a worthless thing! You are a bastard, you hear me?! A BASTARD!"** Ichigo snapped. Masaya turned around, eyes flashing like fire as he glared at her.

Before Ichigo could blink, she felt a painful sting in her left cheek. She brought her hand up to cup her cheek and that's when she realized that Masaya had slapped her.

"**Don't you dare talk to me like that, you worthless whore!"** Masaya snarled and Ichigo just glared at him. She hissed at him and kicked him, hard, at his private place. Masaya crumbled to the ground in agony, hissing in pain as he shut his eyes tightly.

"**Call ****me that once more and you will regret to ****ever ****be born, jerk!"** Ichigo hissed as she glared down at him.

"**What the hell did I even ****see in a bastard like you?! You are a pain in my ass since the final battle! You talk the whole time only about how brave you were and how you defeated Deep Blue by yourself! You make me sick! And you know what?! I regret to ever have met you! I wish I just have chosen Kisshu! He, at least, treats me like the only one! You only care about your own ass, bastard! If you even dare to talk to me once again, I will not hesitate to send you immediately to hell! Good-bye, you self-fucking tree-screwing asshole!"** Ichigo shouted before she stomped back home, leaving Masaya kneeling on the ground, hissing and moaning in pain as he glared at her.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Ichigo's room _ 3 years a.t.f.b. _ Ichi/Moe**_

* * *

_**-チツシエ-**_

* * *

"**I-CHI-GO!~"** Moe called in a sing-song voice. Ichigo snapped out of her thoughts and blinked at her blonde friend.

"**Nani, Moe?"** Ichigo asked. Moe smiled and hugged her red-haired friend.

"**You are thinking about him again, neh? Can you now, please, tell me how he looks like? He has to be really cute if you keep day-dreaming about him!"** Moe pleaded as she gave her puppy-dog eyes. Ichigo sighed. Moe was asking her this since she broke up with the tree-screwing bastard. Moe and Miwa seemed rather happy about her break-up. They knew that Masaya was nothing good, even if he seemed like the schools' angel.

"**Fine, but only, because you asked so nice!"** Ichigo smiled. Moe perked up, squealing as she clapped her hands, excitedly.

"**Sugoi! So, how does he look like? Do you think he changed in these three years?"** Moe asked her friend.

"**Well, I don't think he changed too much; if he has changed, then only a little. I hope he stayed the same annoying, cute and childish alien he was** …" Ichigo sighed dreamily and Moe giggled, not showing one trace of being shocked. Ichigo told her closest friends and parents about her secret. They accepted it easily, because now she wasn't fighting anymore. Though, she still had her cat-power, which meant, her cat-features are still popping out but she learned to control them better.

"**Okay, so how did he look like three years ago? Yes, the aliens were in the news but I only saw a brunette and a purple haired one."** Moe said leaning more into Ichigo's face to hear her if she started talking about her thoughts occupying alien. Ichigo smiled and giggled at her friends' childish-ness.

"**Fine, fine, I will tell you! Well, he had emerald green hair, which was tied in two pig-tails on either side of his face. He has cute long, elf-like ears like the two you saw. His canines were glistening every time he grinned. I always loved the way a fang was poking over his lip as he smiled or smirked. He was rather slim but toned too. His eyes were a beautiful amber-colour and they shone blue every time he was determined. He had cat-like eyes and his eye-lashes were fitting his eyes so perfectly. His skin almost looked like milk but it just made him more perfect; it fitted him. He was like an angel of darkness …"** Ichigo said a dreamy smile placed on her face the whole time. Moe was humming lightly; she could only imagine how beautiful Kisshu was.

"**He ****seems really ****interesting! That reminds me; you two would be the perfect pair to Christmas!"** Moe laughed at Ichigo's puzzled look.

"**Your hairs; they fit each other! I m****ean, to Christmas everything is red ****and/or green! Think logic, Ichigo-chan!"** Moe giggled and Ichigo joined her. _(If you ask, Miwa was on a trip with her parents!)_

"**Do you think he will come back one day for … for you …?"** Moe whispered, afraid that she could hurt her friend. Ichigo always dropped when someone spoke about Kisshu; that's why everyone was careful around her with that topic. Ichigo smiled and she frowned sadly, closing her eyes.

"**I really hope so … I want to see him once, at least … but I want him to be happy too … who knows, he may have found a cute girl and doesn't love me anymore …"** Moe frowned as she saw little tears fall from her friends' eyes and she knew she went over the limit. Moe quickly hugged her red-haired friend and patted her back.

"**Gomenasai, Ichigo-chan, I didn't want to make you cry again! Please, stop!"** Moe said, afraid that her friend would be again as stupid as last time she cried. The last time she tried to make all pain go away by drowning herself. Luckily, Sakura found her before she could die.

"**I just miss him!"** Ichigo cried as she buried her face into Moe's shoulder. Moe hummed a song and caressed her back, trying to calm her down.

After 15 minutes, Ichigo calmed down and both girls decided it would be good to go on a walk. Ichigo closed the front-door after telling her parents good-bye. They wished a good day and told her to come back before dinner.

Moe and Ichigo walked into many stores, Moe trying every now and then to make her friend smile by putting stupid hats on. Ichigo laughed full-hearted and even joined her friend at doing stupid stuff like slipping in funky clothes and Ichigo even put on a clown-costume. Moe found a very cute pullover and she grinned as she found a very interesting feature on it.

After putting the pullover on, Moe exited the changing room and walked up to Ichigo, who was grinning at the clothes Moe, was wearing.

"**Nya****a****!~"** Moe said as she tilted her head and pulled her hands to her chest, acting like a baby-cat. Ichigo laughed as she eyed the grey cat-ears on the hood from the pullover. Moe had put the hood on and was now mewing around the place as she acted like a cat.

"**I can top that, you know****?"** Ichigo laughed as she did her old pose she used to do before attacking the Chimera's. Moe laughed and they continued to put on funny stuff and clothes.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Dren: Okay? So ... Ichigo dumped masaya and Moe, Miw and her parents know her secret? That's all? Really now?!_**

**_Catty: Did you ever heard the word 'Prologue'? °glares°_**

**_Kisshu: She is scaring me ... I found it great anyways ..._**

**_Ichigo: I'm so emotional! °whines°_**

**_Dren/Kisshu: °Looks at each other before raising an eyebrow at Ichigo°_**

**_Ichigo: °blushes° Okay! I'm emotional! Happy?_**

**_Catty: Join my side, Ichigo. °holds Hand out and smikrs at Ichigo°_**

**_Ichigo. °Looks at Catty who is enflunged by dark flames and dark laughers could be heard° Anou ... let me think ... °backs away a Little°_**

**_Catty: °Growls and glares° You will regret this! °stomps out of room, grumbling°_**

**_Kisshu: You still love her? °Looks at a sweat dropping Dren°_**

**_Dren: N-Hai, of course! She Needs me! °Looks at a chuckling Kisshu°_**

**_Kisshu: Sure, as if she couldn't protect herself! °watches Catty who Growls at a Gangster°_**

**_Ichigo: Anou ... Review?_**

**_Kisshu: Review._**

**_Dren: Review, please! Next chapter will be coming soon!_**

**_~MATTA NE, MINNA!_**


	2. Ch 1: Stupid Rats! - Bad News!

_**Dren: We are back as promised!**_

_**Catty: And I'm back too, in a better mood ... in a slight better mood ... anyway ...**_

_**Ichigo: She's still scary ...**_

_**Catty: Yeah, and you still won't admit that you love Kisshu.**_

_**Ichigo: Not true! °blushes°**_

_**Kisshu: From your red face I can tell that you are lieing!**_

_**Catty: She is stubborn, aus-basta.**_

_**Dren: So you're back to normal?**_

_**CattY: No, just out of the depressed state.**_

_**Kisshu: So you don't act like Pai anymore?! °hopeful°**_

_**Pai: What's so bad about acting like me?**_

_**Ichigo: You Freak Kids out?**_

_**Pai: °glares and takes out fan° Want to repeat that?**_

_**Kisshu: °pulls Ichigo behind him° No, no, no, she was just kidding, Pai! °laughs nervously°**_

_**Pai: Baka ... I'm leaving ...° teleports to Lettuce°**_

_**Catty: That was a small-talk! ^^ oki, I'm currently lying in bed because my Angina wants to celebrate come back. It's really boring in here. °Looks around, sniffing°**_

_**Masaya: °jumps in° BOO-HOO!**_

_**Kisshu/ichigo/Dren: GARGH! NOT HIM!**_

_**Catty: °blinks at Masaya, who is blinking back° Crap ... °turns around and dose a sick pose° I think my breakfast celebrates come-back ...°claps Hand over mouth°**_

_**Masaya: Häääää?! Did I do something wrong?!**_

_**Kisshu: Yep, you ruined my life, stole Ichigo's Innocents, wanted to take over world, almost killed Ichigo, do I have to go on?**_

_**Dren: ON WITH THE NEXT CAHPTER!**_

_**Catty: What The Hell?! WHY DO YOU TOOK MY SOFT-DRINK, DREN!~**_

_**Dren: °gulps° ICHIGO DID! °runs away°**_

* * *

**Space-ship _ Tart/Pai/Kish**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-  
_****_(This is Katakana not Kanji, sorry.)_**

* * *

"**Pai!~"** Taruto called as he floated through the huge hall ways of the space-ship. Taruto was trying to find a familiar room; he lost himself in this huge space-ship. Taruto groaned as he leaned against the wall. It seemed almost impossible to find the kitchen, control-room or even his _OWN ROOM_!

"**Come on, guys! Where is everyone?! Why do we even need this huge ship if we only fly to Earth?! GUYS!****"** Taruto shouted through the halls but his only reply was his own echo. It was slowly freaking him out and he felt a chill went up his spine. He felt like being watched. Well, he couldn't say he wasn't. He somehow walked into a hallway, which was filled with pictures of historical people, like the kings, queens and elders of his planet. Taruto shivered as he heard a cracking sound. He turned and saw something moving in the shadows. The brown-haired boy gulped.

"**PAI! KISSHU! WHERE ARE YOU?! SOMETHING IS ON THIS SHIP!"** Taruto screamed at the top of his lungs, panic clearly audible in his voice. Sure, he grew and such but he still was afraid of surprise-attacks; that's why he doesn't like _'Jack-in-the-box'_s. Well, like said, he grew. He almost reached Kisshu's shoulders now. His hair was loose from his pigtails and his clothing was still the same but his pants were almost reaching his knees now.

He gulped again as he didn't get a reply. He heard a rustle and he turned around to look down the long hallway. Something was definitely on this ship. He saw movements in the dark and he froze as he felt an icy wind on his neck. He almost felt like fainting.

"**Taruto?!"**

Taruto jumped at first but soon he recognized the worried voice. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw Pai appearing from the shadows, eyes filled with worry and body tensed up because of the creepy feeling. Pai didn't understand, too, why they needed such a huge ship. They were fine with a small one like that with which they left earth, weren't they?

"**Taruto, there you are! Why were you screaming so much?! I thought you injured yourself like last week!"** Pai said as he floated before Taruto. Taruto rubbed his arm, blushing slightly as he looked down.

"**I somehow lost myself … I was looking after Kisshu and you but I found myself in this creepy hallway! Why do we need thi****s ship? We would have been fine with a normal ****one too!"** Taruto said more calm than before, knowing he isn't alone anymore. Pai sighed and crossed his arms. He worried himself for nothing, how pathetic … Pai's indigo eyes looked behind Taruto and he too scowled as he saw something movements in the dark. Pai was slightly taller than last time and his hair grew a little longer in the front; he still kept it in one pig-tail. He was the same as three years ago, nothing could change him. He seemed calmer and he even smiled more often since his planet was restored.

"**Let's get back … I don't feel too**** great standing here … it's freaking me out …"** Pai whispered the last part as he started to float his way back, Taruto hot on his heels, not wanting to get lost again.

-You ask yourself, why they don't just teleport back? Well, my friends, they are only allowed to float on a ship; teleportation could mess up the systems of the ship. To avoid such things, every ship has an anti-teleport system installed.-

They finally found the living-room and both sighed in relieve as they felt the carefree atmosphere around them. They both sat down on the soft carpet and Taruto almost could have danced around in relieve; though, he kept himself calm.

Their peaceful-ness didn't last long as soon a loud beeping went off. Red light blinked in unison with the alarm and Taruto and Pai jumped to their feet. A screeching noise was heard and both aliens needed to cover their ears, hissing in pain.

"**Pai! What's happening?!"** Taruto shouted over the alarm. Pai shook his head and looked over at some monitors. On one, he saw Kisshu sitting in the control-room, fighting hard to keep the systems stable.

"**Let's get to Kisshu!"** Pai shouted and both of them ran off to find their comrade.

The metal door slid open and Pai and Taruto ran into the room. They looked around and heard Kisshu groaning as he tried to keep the space-ship stable. The whole room was blinking in the red light and the alarm stopped to be replaced by a robotic voice, which repeated over and over again to _'Keep calm and, please, find your way to the safe-chambers!'_ Pai rushed over to where Kisshu was sitting and saw all buttons blink up in alarm that something was wrong with the ship.

"**What's going on?!"** Pai shouted over the alarming voice. Kisshu clenched his teeth as he tried to keep the ship up in air. He wasn't going to let them be lost in space. They were only minutes away from earth. He needed only to keep the stupid ship up for a few minutes then he can safe his brothers. _(If you ask, Kisshu is still the same just taller.)_

"**This stupid thing sensed something and that something is damaging our whole control-systems! It's like we have ****these**** dumb rat****s, which are**** biting through all the wires! I told Giro to kill these damn things!"** Kisshu shouted through his clenched teeth. He was referring to the rat-like things that appeared on his planet. They were a pest just like real rats on Earth; only that these are as big as a young-bear and they were as fast like eagles, though, they couldn't fly, of course.

Taruto seemed to panic and Pai was trying to see if there was something to keep the ship up till they arrived Earth. He didn't found anything. He gulped and glared at the rat, which appeared on a screen. It was biting through all the wires and it seemed like there are more things like that.

"**Stupid things!"** Pai shouted and walked over to Taruto, trying but failing to calm the panicked alien. Taruto was on the verge of tears, knowing that his uncle told him his cousin died in a situation like this.

"**We will die, won't we?! Oh, God, we are going to die for sure!" Taruto** shouted and gripped his hair to prevent himself from crying huge tears.

"**NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE TODAY!"** Kisshu shouted as he knew he was near enough to earth to save his brothers. He ripped some wires out and tied one end around the steering wheel and the other end around the seat he was sitting in. He needed to keep the ship up till he knew his brothers were safe.

He jumped out from the seat, rushed to his brothers and took Taruto by the hand, dragging him out. Pai was running behind Kisshu, wondering what he was about to do. Kisshu rushed down the hallway and flung a door open. Pai and Taruto stared at the safe-chambers in the room. They gasped as they realized one thing; there were only _two_ chambers.

Kisshu rushed up to one and pushed Taruto inside. He closed the door and typed in a code. Taruto banged against the metal door, looking through the little window in the door. He knew what Kisshu was about to do.

"**KISSHU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T! PAI! STOP HIM!"** Taruto pleaded, tears welling up in his honey eyes as he continued to bang against the door. He didn't want it! Not after they almost lost each other three years ago!

Taruto continued screaming and pleading but Kisshu just typed in some coordinates, ignoring the painful sting in his chest as he heard his little brother crying. He turned to Pai, who was wide-eyed and frozen in place. Kisshu took that as a chance and quickly pushed his older brother inside the other chamber. Kisshu quickly closed the door and typed in a code. Pai snapped out of his shock as he heard a beeping sound. He stared at Kisshu, who smiled sadly at him. That was when Pai snapped.

"**IF YOU EVEN DARE TO PUSH THAT BUTTON!"** Pai screamed as he saw Kisshu take some steps back. Kisshu saluted and grinned widely.

"**Tell Ichigo ****'**_**Hi**__**'**_** from me, Pai! Ja ne, guys**!" Kisshu said as he pushed a huge button. Pai's eyes widened and he felt his stomach flip as the chamber was shot from the ship. Taruto was screaming so loudly that Pai could even hear him a little as they flew towards Earth. Pai watched as the space-ship started to burn at one side.

"**KISSHU!~"** Taruto screamed, horrified as he banged against the door. He watched as an engine exploded.

"**NOOOOO! KISSHUUU! NO, NO, NO, NO!~"** Taruto kept on screaming not stopping even as he started seeing some clouds from earth. Soon they would collide with earth.

"**STUPID GRASS-HEAD!****"** Taruto screamed before curling up into a ball, letting his huge tears escape his huge eyes.

* * *

**_Shopping-mall _ Ichi/Moe_**

* * *

_**-チツシエ-**_

* * *

"**ICHIGO!"**

Ichigo and Moe jumped as they heard Ryou's voice came from her pendant. She had put it around her neck and threw Masaya's damn bell away, saying she didn't need something from him anymore.

"**Ryou? What is it?"** Ichigo asked, puzzled. Moe leaned in closer to hear what he has to say. Ichigo tilted her pendant a little up to her mouth.

"**The c****omputers sensed a space-ship in Earth's ****atmosphere!"** Ryou said alarmed. Ichigo perked up.

"**You mean the aliens are back?!"** She asked excitedly. It vanished as she heard nothing but silence on the other end.

"**The ship is coming with an enormous speed towards Earth. Two smaller objects were sensed by our computers. If the ship keeps its current speed, then it will … crash down …"** Ryou whispered the last part. Ichigo felt her heart stop at his words and Moe gasped at the information.

"**Y-you are k-kidding me, right… right … Ryou …?"** Ichigo said, shocked. Moe clapped a hand over her mouth and she could feel her eyes widening. Ichigo clenched her hands into fists, trying hard to keep her nerves down.

"**The two objects landed now … they are close to your position … the ship could still be able to slow down, Ichigo. Don't worry, okay? Go inspect what collided with earth. The other mews are going to be there too, soon."** Ryou said and cut the connection.

Ichigo took a deep breath and tightened her fists. She leaned her head back, trying to keep her nerves as she felt tears wanting to spill out.

"**Come on, Ichigo! Let's go and see what these things are!"** Moe said smiling as she tugged on Ichigo's arm. Ichigo gave her a little smile and both girls started to run towards the park, where the two objects landed.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Dren: You will kill Kisshu, won't you?_**

**_Catty: Let's see ... it's up to the Readers. You can decide if Kisshu dies or lives. Leave a Review and tell me, please._**

**_Ichigo: OH CRAP! HE WILL DIE!_**

**_Catty: YEAH, JUST RIGHT, SPOIL THE STORY, ICHIGO!_**

**_Kisshu: I love dying. °rolls eyes°_**

**_Catty/Dren/Ichigo: °Looks at him and slowly backs away°_**

**_Catty: Please, make my mood come back quicker with some Reviews, I beg you! °gives sad puppy-eyes°_**

**_Ichigo: Yep, almost back to herself! ^^_**

**_Kisshu: She should just stop talking like Pai ..._**

**_Pai: KISSHU! You're going down!_**

**_Kisshu: °gulps° Uh-oh ..._**

**_Ichigo: Kisshu ... what did you do ... °Looks at a fuming Pai°_**

**_Pai: You will never be able again to Show my room to ANYONE! °takes out fan and hisses at a scared Kisshu°_**

**_Kisshu: I showed Lettuce his room ... °slowly backs away°_**

**_Catty: And ...?_**

**_Kisshu: His room is full of Pictures of her and he even has half-naked Pictures of her! AHHHH!~ °runs as Pai aims an attack at him°_**

**_Pai: YOU WILL REGRET TO EVER SAY THAT! °chases Kisshu while shoting lightning at him°_**

**_Dren: Achhh ... brother-love ... Review, PLEASE!_**

**_~MATTA NE, MINNA!_**


	3. Ch 2: Feelings!

**_Catty: Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry! I have two reasons why I was gone ... again ... heheh ^_^"_**

**_Ichigo: First one?_**

**_Catty: My parents dragged me, then when I don't want to be distrubed, awa from the computer! We were out yesterday and friday I was sleeping the whole day ... sorry ..._**

**_Dren: Second reason?_**

**_Catty: ... I was scared to continue this ..._**

**_Kisshu: ... Why?_**

**_Catty: Well ... I don't know what will happen if I- I mean 'fate' kills Kisshu soooo ..._**

**_Ichigo: Change it! _**

**_Catty: Like said! F-A-T-E!_**

**_Dren: Okay, fine, on with the story!_**

**_Catty: YEAH! I'm back to normal too! That were the good news! xD_**

**_Kisshu: CATTY DOESN'T OWN IT!_**

**_Catty: ON NOW!_**

* * *

_**Space-ship _ Kisshu**_

* * *

-チツシエ-

* * *

Kisshu lowered himself in the pilots-seat. He put his elbows on the control-pad and put his head in his hands. It was hopeless. He couldn't keep the ship from crashing. He tried everything but to no avail. Tears started to slowly fall on the blinking control-pad. Kisshu's shoulders started shaking and he covered his ears to keep himself from hearing all the alarms.

"**It's over … this is it …"** Kisshu said as more tears fell onto the pad. All monitors were already blank and only the generator was still keeping the ship flying for at least some minutes longer. Kisshu took a deep breath and stood up. He needed to land this thing, otherwise it would crash into some buildings and Tokyo would once again need to restore itself. Kisshu smiled sadly.

"**At least, I will be able to save some lives …"** Kisshu said and took a panel into his hands. He tightened his grip around it as he slowly let the ship down into Earth atmosphere. He could feel the speed the ship was starting to take and he started to sweat at the sudden change of temperature.

He knew that meant no good. He researched on earth for some time and he found out about the space-travels and such. He read about the things which happened when a space-craft would crash down on earth or it would explode even before it could reach the ground.

He read that the ship would pick up in speed and a burning sensation would cover the pilot. Kisshu pulled the panel to him with all his might, trying to keep the ship in an even pace. He failed but still kept on pulling at the panel. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as he already saw clouds. He kept on pulling the panel towards him but the ship didn't seem to even slow down a bit.

A tear escaped Kisshu's shut eyes as he tensed up all his muscles to pull the panel. He gasped and stared wide-eyed as the panel broke from his hold and the ship started to pick up even more speed.

"**Ichigo …"** Kisshu whispered as he just sat in his seat, watching as the hills from Tokyo drew closer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, tears escaping his closed eyes as he prepared his body for the pain that soon will cover him. He closed his eyes as he felt himself getting sleepy. He quickly turned around and he gasped as he saw the gas coming from some machine. He needed to get out but … he felt so tired …

Kisshu slumped back into seat and closed his eyes as he felt himself falling into a deep slumber by the gas. He mouthed some words before his breath hitched and he coughed. The gas wasn't normal; it was a poisonous one and it easily could kill a human in a second. Aliens would die if they breathe in too much of the gas. And most aliens die. That gas makes them sleepy and then they will never wake up. Kisshu thought before his body relaxed and everything went blank.

* * *

_**Park _ Ichi/Moe/Pai/Tart**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

Ichigo and Moe arrived their destination and they gasped as they saw two chambers a few feet away from each other. They were smoking from their sides and Ichigo ran over to one of them. She put a hand on it but she cried out as the hot metal burned her. Moe was standing beside her, panting from the shock.

Ichigo watched as a window appeared in the front of the chamber and she gasped as she saw a shocked Pai. She knocked on the window and Pai looked at her. He pointed at something and Ichigo looked at the chamber more closely. She found blinking symbols and something written under it. She typed the code in and the door of the chamber opened.

"**Pai!"** Ichigo shouted as she hugged Pai, who had sat up. He tensed at her touch but he soon hugged back. He looked up to Moe, who sighed in relieve.

"**Pai, what happened?!"** Ichigo asked, worriedly.

"**PAI!"**

Both girls and Pai turned towards the other chamber. Pai climbed out of the chamber and walked shakily over to the other chamber. Ichigo and Moe stood beside him in case he would collapse or anything.

Pai kneelt down and typed a code in, which caused the door to open. Taruto jumped out and hugged Pai for dear life. He even managed to grip Pai's pig-tail and tug at it, hard. Pai hissed in pain while Taruto screamed.

"**Why, didn't you stop him?! I thought you were the genius from us! Why did you let him do that! Baka, baka, baka, baka!"** Taruto screamed as tears ran down his flushed cheeks. Moe and Ichigo stared, puzzled and worried at the scene and only after screaming 'Stupid Doctor' at Pai did Taruto calmed down and looked at Ichigo. He jumped onto her and hugged her like a lost monkey. Ichigo was shocked as she realized that he almost reached her nose.

"**Hey, where is Kisshu?"** Moe asked suddenly and Taruto broke down crying again. Just then, a beep came from Ichigo's pendant.

"**Ichigo! The ship is soon to crash! What did you find out**?!" Ryou called into the pendant. Ichigo tilted it closer to her lips.

"**The objects were chambers. In them were Pai and Taruto but no trace of Kisshu**." Ichigo said monotony. Ryou seemed to panic a little.

"**I sent the other mews where I think the ship will land. I told them to try anything to stop it**** from crashing! They could need your ****help! If Pai and Taruto are with you then it means Kisshu has to be still on the ship! We can't risk letting the ship crash to the ground! We can't let him die!"** Ryou shouted and Ichigo cut the connection, knowing already what he meant. She started running towards where she felt her comrades and Pai and Taruto tried to keep pace with her. Pai even picked Moe up onto his back to keep pace with the mew.

Moe blushed furiously and she enjoyed as the wind brushed against her face. She admitted that flying was really cool!

* * *

_**Park _ Ichigo/others**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

"**Ribbon … EXTENSION!"** The four mews shouted and bright lights shot up into the air. The ship slowed down a bit but it still fell towards the ground. The mews tried to keep it in air and at least land it safely on the ground but they still were one person too little.

"**Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHISIS!"**

The mews heard and Pudding cheered as she saw her pink leader landing in the middle of her team-mates. Ichigo took out her weapon and all mews called again. This time the ship stopped in mid-air and the mews tried to keep it up, hoping it would float to the ground soon.

Pudding suddenly collapsed to her knees as the ships weight was too much for her. Mint was the next to give in and Lettuce yelped as she fell to one knee but she still tried to keep a grip on her castanets to help her comrades. Zakuro slowly crutched down on one knee, her teeth clenched as she tried to keep the ship up. Ichigo shut her eyes tightly, feeling herself wanting to give in.

Her eyes shot open as Kisshu's smile popped into her mind and she growled, frustrated, as she felt her knees buckle. She shook her head furiously as tears welled up in them.

"**No … not now … not again … I WON'T LET KISSHU DIE AGAIN**!" Ichigo shouted as she put all her power in keeping the ship up. Pai, Moe and Taruto came rushing towards them and Taruto immediately ran towards Pudding, who was panting and lying almost unconscious on the ground, weapon next to her.

* * *

_**Park _ Tart/Pudi**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

"**PUDDING!"** Taruto shouted as he pulled her into his lap. Pudding opened her eyes and gave a weak smile to her prince in shining armour.

"**Taruto … you came back, na no da …"** Pudding whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek. He mentally dropped as he heard her say his real name but he still smiled at her.

"**I needed to complete one task …"** Taruto said smiling sweetly at her. Pudding smiled, puzzled.

"**Which one, na no da?"** Pudding asked as she felt her energy come back just by being held by her 'friend'. Taruto grinned before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Pudding's eyes watered and she smiled into the kiss before returning it, gratefully.

* * *

_**Park _ Ichigo**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro where the only ones, still, holding the huge ship but mostly did Ichigo. Zakuro and Lettuce were already looking exhausted and Ichigo could feel herself loosing strength too. Lettuce was on her knees, castanets weakly held up above her head as she frowned in exhausting and worry. Zakuro was on one knee, gripping her whip, tightly, with both hands. Her teeth were clenched and she hissed as she felt the ship once again move a little closer towards the ground.

Ichigo was still standing, tail and ears twitching in determine as she gripped her Strawberry Bell with both her hands. She had her eyes shut tightly while she clenched her teeth. She growled as she felt herself giving in again. Her mind drifted to one thought and her eyes shot open.

"**WHY, THE HELL, DOESN'T HE JUST TELEPORT OUT OF THAT THING?!"** Ichigo yelled over the buzzing noise of their powers.

"**THAT THING IS TELEPORT-PROVE! NO ONE CAN TELEPORT IN OR OUT WHEN IT IS IN THE AIR!"** Pai screamed over the buzzing. Ichigo growled again and her ears leaned against her head as she felt herself giving in. She finally fell to her knees but she still kept the ship up. Ichigo looked around and saw Pudding being calmed by Taruto, Moe trying to wake Mint up from blacking out and Pai trying to assist Lettuce in not giving in. Ichigo could even hear Keiichiro calling into Zakuro's pendant to keep on going.

"**Everyone has someone … my someone is in there … and I'm not going to let him go away again … not again … I lost him once and my mind was too love-sick to choose him … I'm not letting you go, Kisshu … not again … not today … not now … I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE! DID YOU HEAR ME?! I'M NOT LETTING YOU!"** Ichigo snapped tears escaping her magenta eyes as a brighter light shot from her Bell.

The whole area shone in a bright pink light and everyone had to shield their eyes. A crashing sound was heard and the light slowly vanished to reveal a huge dust-cloud.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

_**Catty: Oki! I call this a little cliff-hanger! ^-^ In this story will be one Cliffie which is BAAAAAADD -I hope it will-! xP**_

**_Dren: Will you Update soon?_**

**_Catty: Yep! Tomorrow! Daddy wants the computer now ... Well ... I still have 5 minutes._**

**_Kisshu: ... Okay ..._**

**_Catty: By the way, to explain some things: Fate decides if Kisshu lives or dies not I! And I like to write the speakings in bold ... it's easier for a dummie like me xD_**

**_Ichigo: Uh-huh, as if something is easy for you ..._**

**_Catty: You know that I'm a crazy bitch! I do what I want when I feel like it! All I wanna do is lose control! So shut it, Ichigo!_**

**_Ichigo: And now you take the lyrics from Avril Lavigne °rolls eyes°_**

**_Catty: It's a great song °shrugs° it fits you and Kisshu._**

**_Kisshu: Hmmm ... I think that a bikini still fits my Kitten the best! ^-^_**

**_Ichigo: °gasps and blushes° K-KISSHU!_**

**_Kisshu: °purrs° Want to try it on? °holds up a pink bikini°_**

**_Catty: Ey, guys, the strip show is one block away ..._**

**_Kisshu: °says in France° Fontastic! °drags a screaming Ichigo out°_**

**_Catty: Oh and I forgot; I'm not stopping ANY of my stories. I'm just on a catch-up. Catch-up for me means I'm about to think how to describe some things in the story. I mean, in My strange life they will have to soon land on Kisshu's planet and I can't think about how to describe that planet! -~-_**

**_Dren: Um ... Please, review and hope that Catty stops sulking ..._**

**_Catty: °sighs° Review please and don't kill me!_**

**_- MATTA NE, MINNA!_**


	4. Ch 3: Found! - Don't go!

**_Catty: Guys! Great and bad News! The good News; I stopped sulking! ^-^ The bad News; I have to do a presentation about Romania and the sucking Thing is; I'm only allowed to do certain things! 1 week till I have to do it, please, wish me luck because i suck at such things and I don't want to risk a 3 in one of the easiest things ever! xD_**

**_Kisshu: You're normal again! Yay for her!_**

**_Ichigo: Yay! Did you think about continuing your other stories?_**

**_Catty: ..._**

**_Ichigo: Catty?_**

**_Catty: I'm on it, okay?! I don't know how to describe that damn planet of Kisshu!_**

**_Kisshu: Now my planet is damned, huh?_**

**_Catty: Shut up ..._**

**_Ichigo: Hey? Where is Dren?_**

**_Catty: The stupid Brown-haired Boy?_**

**_Kisshu: No, the nerdy frickin one ..._**

**_Catty: Oh ... I send him packing ..._**

**_Ichigo: Why?_**

**_Catty: You should care about how you tell Kisshu that you love him!_**

**_Ichigo: I don't love that jerk!_**

**_Kisshu: Your face is red._**

**_Ichigo: Urgh! °stomps out of room°_**

**_Catty: Ach ... she won't admit it ..._**

**_Kisshu: Um ... On with the Story?_**

**_Catty: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! ON NOW!_**

* * *

**_Park _ Ichigo_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

Ichigo fluttered her eyes open to see only a brownish sky. She sat up and coughed, realizing she was sitting in a huge dust-cloud. She shakily stood up and dusted herself off. She looked around, seeing only dust and huge pieces of rocks and some metal lying around her. She slowly walked around and soon spotted something green on the ground. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to her green friend.

"**Lettuce! Lettuce, wake up!"** Ichigo screamed as she shook her shy friend by the shoulders. Lettuce stirred and coughed before she opened her green eyes. She sat up and looked around, spotting only dust and metal. Lettuce turned to Ichigo and smiled as an okay that she was fine. Ichigo smiled back and helped her stand up.

"**Where are the others?"** Ichigo asked and Lettuce shook her head.

"**ICHIGO-CHAN!"**

Ichigo looked up at hearing Moe's voice. Lettuce tugged at her arm and both girls started walking towards the sound. They soon saw the dust vanish and as Moe screamed again, Lettuce and Ichigo saw their friends standing on a little hill looking over the huge dust-cloud.

Moe gasped and her eyes widened as she saw Ichigo and Lettuce stumble out of the dust-cloud.

"**ICHIGO!"** Moe shouted and rushed over to her side and hugged her, tightly. Ichigo hugged back and smiled as she saw Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, Pai and Taruto standing on the hill, all of them looking relieved about them being fine.

Ichigo dropped as she didn't catch a glimpse of green. Moe noticed and led both mews up to the others. The mews all hugged Ichigo and Lettuce and Pai did something no one expected from him. He rushed up to Lettuce, hugging her tightly as he kissed her hard on the lips. Lettuce blushed furiously but still kissed back, tears falling as her dream of him kissing her came true.

Ichigo smiled and watched as Taruto hugged Pudding. Mint was clinging onto Zakuro's leg while Ichigo heard Keiichiro say something that made Zakuro smile. Moe was holding Ichigo's hand and squeezed it as she heard Ichigo sigh sadly.

"**We will find him, I promise**." Moe said, smiling at Ichigo reassuring. Ichigo faked a smile and looked over the dust-cloud, which was slowly fading away.

"**What happened anyway?**** I thought we tried to keep the ship up not ****let it crash down on earth."** Mint said now hanging on Zakuro's arm.

"**I don't quite know myself, Mint."** Zakuro said, noticing Ichigo's distraction.

"**It was an over-powering. Mew Ichigo's emotion took a turn into it and over-****powered her physical state. The power caused ****the ship to lose its hold and it fell. Mew Ichigo's blast collided with the ship and caused this mess."** Pai said as he held Lettuce close to him. Everyone looked at him, confused. Pai sighed.

"**Mew Ichigo lost control and that caused the ship to collapse."** Pai said and everyone awed in understatement.

"**The dust cleared!"** Ichigo said and everyone looked at the wreck, which a few minutes before was a futuristic ship. Ichigo didn't hesitate and immediately took off running towards the wreck. The others screamed her name but she entered the wrecked ship by a huge opening in the side. Ichigo flinched as some loose wires let sparks flew through the air.

She looked around and started walking deeper into the wrecked space-ship. Her sensitive cat-ears could hear the screams of her friends. She couldn't care less about them right now. They weren't in danger!

* * *

**_Ship-wreck _ Ichigo_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

Ichigo heard the quiet shout from Mint. She was getting deeper into the ship. That was good. If she goes deeper, maybe she then could figure out where Kisshu was. She somehow knew where she needed to go. She felt Kisshu. That didn't surprise her. She longed for him for terrible three years! Damn, who wouldn't feel his beloved if he/she was near?

The pink mew looked around again and she frowned as she looked at the, in-tact, hallway. There was a red carpet on the floor and black-walls were all she could see. Ichigo held her ears high, trying to pick up any noise which could come from her beloved alien. Her eyes shot open and she gasped as she tilted her head more to the side, her ears still high as they twitched in every direction to hear the noise again.

Ichigo stood straight, wide-eyed as she looked down the hall. There was that noise again! It sounded like a knock but the second one sounded like a bang.

Ichigo ran down the hallway, her ears still high to take the noise in if it appeared again. She panted and she didn't know that she ever saw a longer hallway. She came to a stop to catch her breath and then she heard the bang again. It sounded as if someone tried to make her realize that there was someone. Ichigo jogged down the hallway and she looked around every now and then.

She saw the hallway end and what ended it made her frown. There was a huge piece of metal blocking a metal door. Ichigo ran over to it and leaned as close as she could towards the door. She heard something … it was really weak …

_Knock._

Ichigo gasped and her head shot back. The knock was directly at the door and it sounded like a miserable attempt to open the door. Ichigo leaned back in and straightened her ears to hear.

She heard breathing and weak coughing then there was again this weak knock. Ichigo's eyes widened and she knew that no machine could do such noises. She felt tears well up in her pink eyes and she held back a cry of joy.

"**Kisshu!"** She shouted, hoping he would reply. She leaned her ear back onto the door and she smiled through her tears at the greatest noises she ever heard.

"**Ichigo …"** said a weak voice. Ichigo could still hear the hopefulness and happiness in it, though.

"**Kisshu, are you in there?! Are you alright?! Are you hurt or something?!"** Ichigo shouted as to make him hear she really was here. She knew that people who just had a terrible accident always think they are dreaming and that's why she was screaming.

"**Ichigo … I … can't … brea-"**Kisshu was cut off as he started coughing again. Ichigo panicked as she only now smelt the bitter gas, which came from a little hole in the metal door. She looked the door up and down and quickly put her hands on the metal wreck in front of it. She pulled and pushed at it but it only moved one inch and then didn't even stir. Ichigo winced as she held the metal with the burned part of her hand. She had totally forgotten the burn. But why should she care of a burn when a live is almost ready to leave this world!

"**Kisshu, keep calm and don't worry! I need to find something to move this wreck away! Please hold on!"** Ichigo shouted, hoping he could still her. What she didn't know was that Kisshu was already half-asleep. He was breathing weakly and his body slowly slid down the wall where he was leaning against. His always laughing eyes where slowly drowning in the lifeless world as they glazed over. His lids slowly slid shut and his ears dropped as his body slowly relaxed.

"**Ichigo …"** he whispered which caused Ichigo to believe he was still awake. She quickly looked around and after 5 minutes of searching she found a metal-staff. She took it and shoved it under the metal wreck. She pushed down on it and the metal wreck slowly started to lift itself. She kept on pushing down on the metal-staff and slowly but surely the wreck was lifted into the air. Ichigo did her best to keep it up and to slowly move it to the side.

She finally made it and she quickly rushed to the door. She pushed and kicked at it till finally it collapsed to the ground by her kick. Ichigo's eyes widened and she quickly put a hand over her mouth and nose as the gas streamed out of the room. The cat mew coughed as she still smelt the bitter scent of the gas.

"**Hell this is tough!"** Ichigo said into her hand and she shakily walked into the room. She narrowed her eyes as she felt the gas sting at them. She should be dead by now but something inside her still needed one thing before dying. She wasn't going to die un-complete!

Ichigo spotted green at one wall and she gasped into her hand as she saw Kisshu sitting against the wall, seemingly not breathing anymore. She felt tears sting her already hurting eyes as she rushed over to him. She knelt down beside him and tried to wake him up. He wouldn't move. Ichigo panicked but she picked him up, put one of his arms around her neck and her left arm around his waist.

* * *

**_Wreck/Park _ Ichigo_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

The pink mew started walking out of the room as quickly as she could. She could feel her energy vanish as the gas slowly filled her lungs. She wasn't about to die! Not now! First she needed to save Kisshu! She needed to hear his amused laugh and see his glinting golden orbs! His eyes filled with love and care only for her!

Ichigo smiled at the thought of hearing his teasing's. She wanted to see HIM, save and sound.

"**I won't let you die, Kisshu …"** Ichigo whispered as she walked down the hallway.

Luckily, her mind knew the way back and she soon found the opening again. She walked out of the ship-wreck and she slowly and carefully walked, with Kisshu, up the hill. As she reached the top, she lowered the unconscious boy on the ground and started looking after a pulse.

"**Ichigo****!"** Ichigo looked up to see Ryou and Keiichiro running up to her. They were slightly panting and they looked horrified as they caught sight of Kisshu, who had bruises everywhere and looked almost peaceful. Ichigo looked Ryou in the eyes, tears running over her cheeks as she crumbled her face up from sadness. Keiichiro knelt beside her and checked after a pulse only to find

_… Nothing …_

"**He … He is … dead …"** Keiichiro whispered, wide-eyed. Ryou knelt opposite from Keiichiro and put a finger on Kisshu's wrist. Sure enough, he, too, found nothing. Ichigo was clenching her fists and her teeth bore into her lip as she tried to fight her tears. Still, a few tears escaped her tightly shut eyes.

"**How long was he dead now**?" Ryou asked, quietly. Ichigo looked up, not fighting her tears anymore.

"**I found him 15 minutes ago …"** Ichigo sniffed.

"**He isn't dead yet …"**

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!_**

**_Kisshu: WOMAN! YOU KILLED ME!_**

**_Catty: FATE DID NOT I!_**

**_Ichigo: You call that fate?! Fate would have brought us together!_**

**_Catty: Yeah! If fate exsisted! In the real Anime 'fate' went on all along and you ended up with Masaya! The Manga ending is much better because Kisshu gets at least ONE LAST KISS!_**

**_Kisshu: WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVES TO MAKE ME SICK, REJECT ME AND OR LET ME DIE?!_**

**_Catty: Your cute and everyone LOVES it when the favourit one dies in the Show! ^_^_**

**_Ichigo: Why didn't I die then?_**

**_Catty: Who likes someone you rejects the HOTTEST, CUTEST and most ADORABLE Person EVER?!_**

**_Kisshu: ... I?_**

**_Catty: °blinks° Oh, yeah right! ^_^_**

**_Ichigo: You make us suffer ..._**

**_Catty: Urgh! And to make you happy; this was just a PAUSE! Do not klick away! I just wanted to tease you guys! I said that one cliffie will be bad but I realized that the chapter will be too short then. So I said I will just trick you in thinking it's over but NO! The chapter continues down here! Go on and don't kill mke for my teasing!_**

* * *

_**Park _ Ichigo/others**_

* * *

_********__-チツシエ-_

* * *

All three looked up to see Pai and the others standing there. Ryou and Keiichiro looked confused and Ichigo had a glint of hopefulness in her eyes.

"**Cyniclons only die after 24 hours after their heart stopped. That's how we could be saved by the Mew Aqua."** Pai explained. Everyone looked at him, blinking. Only Ichigo wiped her tears away and looked down at Kisshu.

"**Forever together …"** Ichigo whispered before she did something that shocked everyone, expect from Moe, who smiled. She leaned down and kissed Kisshu on the lips at the same time blowing air into his lungs. After doing that two times, she put both hands on his chest and pushed down, hard, for 30 times. After, she blew again into his mouth and repeated her actions.

The others watched her doing the same thing for 5 minutes and Ichigo could feel her tears fall as she couldn't see a movement from her beloved. She kept on doing her actions but her sobs started to become uncontrollable.

"**Damn it, Kisshu, wake up! You can't leave me again! You can't! Not when I got to see you again after three years! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"** Ichigo cried as she pushed down on his chest again.

The other girls and Taruto started to cry while Pai, Ryou and Keiichiro lowered their heads, sadly. The only sounds were Ichigo's cries and the sobs of the other girls.

"**You can't! You didn't say good-bye as you left me and now you do it again! You leave me without telling me a good-bye or kissing me one last time! Why can't you say good-bye?! Wake up, damn it! Kisshu, you can't just leave!"** Ichigo cried out as she buried her head into his chest while pounding her fist against it with each sentence.

"**Don't just leave me like this! I longed to see your smirk again and now all I get to see is your sleeping face! Wake up, you can't just lie here and do nothing! Wake up, you baka alien! You leave me again! Again without a good-bye! I didn't even get to tell you I love you! I didn't even get to hear you call me Koneko-chan like back then! I didn't even get to hear your laugh! I can't see you smile at me again! WHY, DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!"** Ichigo cried as she screamed into his chest.

"**Ichigo ..."** Zakuro whispered as she put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The cat mew shrugged it off and just screamed into Kisshu's chest. Zakuro stepped back, her eyes stinging at seeing her friend in so much pain.

"**COME BACK!~"** Ichigo screamed as she continued to cry into her beloved chest. Kisshu still had a relaxed expression on his face, his mouth slightly open as his bangs moved softly in the light breeze. He didn't stir one muscle, only Ichigo's shaking made him move slightly.

"**Ichigo-chan, he is go-"**Moe started as she knelt beside her friend.

"**NO HE ISN'T! HE WILL COME BACK FOR ME! HE WILL! HE HAS TO! HE SAID HE WANTED ME TO BE HAPPY! I'M NOT HAPPY! THESE AREN'T TEARS OF JOY, KISSHU! THESE TEARS HURT! DO YOU HEAR ME, KISSHU?! DO YOU HEAR ME! IT HURTS!"** Ichigo cried as she pounded against his chest again.

She kept on pounding and the others just looked at broken mew, sorrow and pity in all their eyes.

"**YOU SAID YOU WILL TAKE ME TO PARADISE! DID YOU LIE?! DID YOU FORGET?! WHY, DON'T YOU TAKE ME WHEN I NEED YOU?!"** Ichigo screamed and pounded even harder against his chest.

Kisshu was still not moving and he just kept on lying there as if sleeping. Sleeping and dreaming a never ending dream.

"**DOSHITE?!~"** Ichigo cried and pounded against his chest almost thinking she would have broken his ribs by now. Ichigo sobbed into his shirt, one hand clinging to him while the other one slowed down its pounding.

"**Doshite …"** Ichigo whispered and buried her head deep into his now soaked shirt.

Minutes went by in silence and Ichigo calmed down a bit but her tears were still falling. She had her eyes closed to stop the stinging feeling and she clung tightly to Kisshu's shirt, hoping by that the aching knot in her chest would disappear.

_… Thud …_

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and she sniffed while she laid her cheek on Kisshu's chest.

_… Thud-thud …_

The cat mew frowned slightly as she moved her ear over Kisshu's heart.

_… Thud-thud … Thud …_

Ichigo shot her head up and she gaped at Kisshu's face, which was still peaceful. The others looked at her in confusion, not knowing why she did this quick move.

"**His … heart … his heart-beat …"** Ichigo whispered, shocked. Everyone's eyes went wide and Ryou quickly felt after a pulse. Sure enough he felt a weak heart-beat.

"**She's right!"** Ryou said, amazed.

Everyone gasped and looked at Kisshu, whose chest started to slightly move up and down. Ichigo could feel tears of joy now falling from her eyes and butterflies fluttered in her belly as she saw Kisshu take a deep breath.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: Okay, here is the real ending! Hope you all survived my teasing and sighed in realive that 'Fate' decided to let Kisshu live! :D_**

**_Kisshu: I'm ... alive ..._**

**_Ichigo: °tackles Kisshu to the ground° FATE REALLY LOVES YOU! AND SO DO I! °cries from joy°_**

**_Kisshu: °shocked° Ichigo?_**

**_Catty: °hides Notepad and pencil° She finally admitted her Feelings! ^_^_**

**_Ichigo: °quickly stands up and Points at Catty° You made me, you Little devil!_**

**_Catty: Raar! I'm a Catty not a devil! xD_**

**_Kisshu: Oi, Ichigo, why are you smiling? °smirks°_**

**_Ichigo: It's great to have that off my chest! °hugs Kisshu°_**

**_Catty: Teeny-love! And soon Ichigo will appear in Teenager become mothers! LOL_**

**_Ichigo: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! °blushes scarlet°_**

**_Kisshu: Oh don't worry! She surely will! °grins°_**

**_Catty: PLEASE; PLEASE; REVIEW!_**

**_- MATTA NE, MINNA!_**


	5. Ch 4: Awakening! - Friends!

_**Catty: Hey-ho! What'sap?! I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! °hiccups°**_

_**Ichigo: What is wrong with you? °backs a little away°**_

_**Catty: I celebrated, bitch! °hiccupa and holds up a glass with ... aplee-juice° YATTA! °hiccups and sways back and forth°**_

_**Ichigo: What did you celebrate?**_

_**Catty: YOUR PREGNANCY, DUH! °giggles, drunkily and sings a congratulation song° CONGRATULATIONS, ICHIGOOOOOO! WOO-HUUUUUU! °hiccups°**_

_**Kisshu: °teleports in and looks at Catty who almost trips over her own feet° What did I miss?**_

_**Ichigo: She is drunk because she celebrated ...**_

_**Kisshu: What? °looks at a blushing Ichigo°**_

_**Ichigo: My ... um ... °whispers° pregnancy ...**_

_**Kisshu: °looks stupidly at Ichigo° YOUR WHAT?!**_

_**Catty: AND KISSSHU IS THE FATHER! YUUREIIIIIIIII! LEMONADE-LEMONADE-OH YOU ARE SO SWEET! AS SWEET AS LITTLE KISHY-KUN WITH ICHI IN HIS LAP! YATTA! GREAT JOB! YOU ARE BECOMING PARENTS! °finally stumbles to the ground still giggling, drunkily°**_

_**Kisshu: °shocked° We-We-We-**_

_**Ichigo: We are getting a BABY! OMIGOSH! °faints from joy°**_

_**Kisshu: WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU ARE ONLY 15, ICHIGO! °shouts at a unconscious Ichigo°**_

_**Catty: Well, I always knew you took the next step in your realationship! NOW I'LL BECOME A SISTER! °cries from joy before passing out from drinking too much apple-juice°**_

_**Kisshu: °still shouting at a happily humming, but sleeping, Ichigo°**_

_**Dren: °sighs° I knew I should have never let you guys alone ... CATTY DOESN'T OWN TMM!**_  
_**ON WITH THE STORRRRRRRRRY!**_

* * *

_**- _ Kisshu**_

* * *

_**-チツシエ-**_

* * *

Kisshu slowly opened his eyes to see a dim light shining onto him. He sighed, feeling his lungs had stopped aching and burning.

_Wait? Stopped?_

Kisshu blinked and tried to sit up only to realize he was lying on a soft bed, covered with a blue blanket. He looked around, puzzled only to see he was in a little room, which had a bookshelf and a desk in it. Sunlight illuminated the room as Kisshu could hear birds singing from the opened window.

"**Where am I?"** Kisshu asked himself but he winced at the pain in his throat.

He looked again around and spotted a glass of water on a bedside-table. His ears perked up and he took the glass, drinking the water, thirstily. He smiled as he felt his throat calm down a bit. He still couldn't speak very well, though.

"**Time to see where I am …"** Kisshu mumbled in a hushed tone, realizing his throat didn't hurt too much when he whispered.

He pulled the blankets back and carefully climbed out of the bed. He sighed as he felt his knees almost give in. He mentally groaned as he realized his legs felt like pudding. He shakily walked over to the nearest wall and steadied himself as he walked towards the door.

He opened it quietly and looked down the hallway. The walls were pink and the floor was covered with a red carpet. Kisshu blinked before he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

He steadied himself against the wall as he walked down the hallway. His legs still felt like he hasn't used them for a year. Kisshu sighed as he arrived some stairs. He carefully put his left foot onto the first stair and then he put his other one beside the first. He continued this action till he saw only a few stairs to go.

He grinned as he reached the end of the stairs. He looked up and saw again a door. He walked up to it and slowly opened it.

Bright lights made him squint and the smell of cakes and pastries filled his nostrils. He opened the door the whole way and stepped into the huge room. Kisshu blinked to adjust his eyes to the light and what he saw made his eyes went wide. He let go of the door handle and stood like a deer in headlight. Well, he was in the headlight, in a way.

* * *

_**Café main-room _ Kisshu**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

The room was filled with a bunch of humans, who enjoyed their cakes and teas. They all looked up to the new opened door and they gasped at the being that entered the room. Some kids were gaping with amazement and some said a fascinated 'Wow!' Older persons were staring at the alien and an old man almost choked on his on tea.

Teenagers were looking with blinking eyes at the new-comer and adults gaped, wide-eyed at the alien. Some women even let their cup slip through their finger, causing them to hit the ground and one teenage boy almost fell out of his seat.

"**Anou … don't worry!"** Kisshu said in an almost inaudible voice. He winked his hands in front of him but he scowled at the scratching feeling in his throat.

One little girl walked up to him and she smiled as she reached up to him, meaning that she wanted something. Kisshu blinked at her and he could hear an older girl, probably her sister, shout at her to come back. Kisshu knelt down, mentally jumping from joy that he could relax his legs.

The girl gave a happy noise and reached up to touch his ears. Kisshu twitched a little as he felt her cold finger on his ears but he sighed as she rubbed them softly.

"**Onii-chan has such cute ears! Kita Onee-chan, they are so KAWAII!"** The girl squeaked with joy as she laughed cutely. Kisshu couldn't help but smile toothily at the girl. The girl squeaked again and hugged him tightly.

"**Suzu-chan likes Onii-chan's**** scent!"** The girl said as she took a deep breath. Kisshu tried to laugh at her cuteness but he gripped his throat, feeling it ache again.

"**My name is Kisshu."** Kisshu whispered, hoping his throat-ache would just … POOF! But you can't have everything, can you?

"**Please, continue with your cakes and teas! The aliens are no danger anymore!"** Ryou said as he walked into the room. Kisshu never thought he would be happy to see the blonde guy. He grinned up at Ryou, who walked over to him and smiled down at the kneeling alien.

Ryou told the girl to be so kind and go back to her sister. The girl obeyed, saying good-bye to Kisshu as she happily rushed back to her sister, who smiled at Kisshu, mouthing a thank-you. Kisshu smiled at her before he looked at Ryou, who helped him stand up again.

Ryou helped Kisshu walk towards the kitchen, some customers smiling at the alien. Kisshu smiled and closed his eyes as Ryou guided him towards the kitchen. As soon as Kisshu entered the kitchen, he was tackled to the ground by a REALLY happy Pudding and Taruto. Kisshu grinned, and nodded to the two youngest, not wanting the painful feeling back in his throat.

"**It's really great that you're ****awake, Kisshu!"** Keiichiro said as he walked over to Kisshu and helped him stand up. Kisshu nodded, smiling and pointed to his throat before gripping it softly and mouthing a _'I can't speak'_

Keiichiro nodded and stepped to the side. Kisshu grinned at his oldest brother. Pai walked over and hugged him tightly.

"**It's relieving to know that you're okay, Kisshu**." Pai said simply before pulling away, Kisshu smiled and Pai smiled back before he whacked his brother over the head, smile re-placed by a glare. Kisshu yelped at the whack and he rubbed his head, mentally regretting that he yelped.

"**Think about such a stupid action, once again, and I will personally cut your head off, mister!"** Pai scolded and Kisshu stuck his tongue out at him. Pai smirked and playfully pinched Kisshu's ear.

"**Still, thank you for saving us."** Pai said smiling at Kisshu, who just grinned from ear to ear. Kisshu nodded and looked next to Pudding. His eyes went wide and he winked his hands in front of him as Mint and Lettuce rushed up to him.

Both girls jumped at him and Kisshu stumbled back but he caught himself so that he wouldn't fall to the ground. He hugged the girls back and grinned as he heard them sniff.

"**No need to cry, ladies."** Kisshu whispered and Mint quickly pulled back, huffing as she regretted to ever have worried about him. Lettuce didn't pull back and hugged him a little longer before she smiled at him and said she was glad to have him back.

Kisshu grinned and looked up as Zakuro walked over to him. Kisshu was only some inches taller than her. He smiled at her and Zakuro hugged him for a few seconds. Kisshu hugged back, already forgetting the 'accident', which happened at one of their encounters.

"**Glad you're alright."** Zakuro said and walked to stand beside Keiichiro, who kissed her cheek, softly.

"**MINNA-SAN!"**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"**MINNA-SAN!"**

They heard two cheerful voices shout from the main-room. In a blink, Moe and Miwa stormed into the room, grinning like mad. They stopped dead as they saw Kisshu in the group.

"**EEEEEPPPPP!"** Both girls squeaked happily as they rushed over to Kisshu and gave him a bear hug.

"**YOU ARE AWAKE, WHAT A RELIEF!"** Both girls said in unison, laughing that Kisshu is back. Kisshu blinked but still hugged back, remembering he once used their souls for a Chimera.

"**You two are Ichigo's friends, aren't you?"** Kisshu asked in a whisper. Both girls nodded and giggled.

"**Yep! You once stole our souls! Ichigo told us! Though, we couldn't remember how you looked like!"** Moe said, grinning. Kisshu smiled at them and sighed that everyone gave their hugs.

"**Moe, where is Ichigo?"** Ryou asked, puzzled that Ichigo was REALLY late. Moe sighed.

"**She said her parents needed her for a while. She will be here later this day."** Moe replied and Kisshu dropped slightly. Miwa noticed and smiled.

"**We can walk you to her. She said her parents would just need her to make some 'special' food. She told us to come here to see if something changed!"** Miwa said and took her phone out.

"**She said we should call her if something new happened! What**** about we give**** her a little surprise?"** Miwa said, smirking as she dialled Ichigo's number. Everyone laughed softly and listened as Miwa spoke up.

"**Hey, Ichigo, we told Ryou that you will come later on**!" Miwa said, smiling. There was a pause and Miwa pretended a sigh.

"**No, nothing changed. Ryou said Kisshu is still asleep. Lettuce may have broken some plates again but the rest is normal like ever, isn't it, guys?"** Miwa said and nodded to the others. Everyone, except for Kisshu, gave a loud 'Hai!' and Miwa put the phone back to her ear. She nodded as Ichigo spoke and Miwa answered.

"**I will help here out. Moe needs to do some business. Okay, Ja ne, Ichigo-chan!"** Miwa said and hung up. She grinned at Moe, who nodded and walked over to Kisshu.

"**Ryou, do you have some clothes for Kisshu? I don't think he can walk like this in public!"** Moe said, smiling. Ryou nodded and helped a confused Kisshu back into his room.

"**Why do I need to wear other clothes?"** Kisshu whispered, puzzled. Ryou smiled slightly as they climbed upstairs.

"**I don't think some people really stand that outfit of yours**!" Ryou said pointing at Kisshu's uniform, which was the same as three years ago only a little bigger. Kisshu sighed and obeyed to Ryou's commands, which where to put this on or that on.

* * *

_**Town _ Kish/Moe**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

"**How are your legs?"** Moe asked as she walked beside Kisshu. They were on their way to Ichigo and Kisshu somehow managed to make the wobbling feeling vanish little by little and after drinking a hot cup of tea his throat was doing well again. Kisshu sighed. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a green zip-up sweater with a hood on, which hid his ears.

"**Better but I still feel like I'm a pudding-monster …"** Kisshu said chuckling. Moe giggled and watched carefully as Kisshu almost buckled in. Moe sighed and smiled at him.

"**To make you understand, they feel like that because you were out for over two months! It's usual that you don't feel steady after not using your legs for so long!"** Moe said, trying to explain his pudding-legs. Kisshu almost fell over Anime-style as he heard her comment.

"**TWO MONTHS?!"** Kisshu shouted, incredulously. Moe giggled.

"**Yep, Pai said you needed to rest. Your lungs were in really bad shape from that gas and I don't really know why you're so enraged. I mean, I thought you would sleep longer. Everyone would after their heart stopped for more than 30 minutes!"** Moe said. Kisshu blinked at her.

"**My heart stopped for 30 minutes?"** he asked, puzzled. Moe sighed, remembering the horrible scene.

"**Yep, you died in that ship-wreck and after Ichigo saved you from that room, she realized your heart stopped beating. She tried and tried to bring you back but still after 20 minutes, you didn't even stir. Even now I have still nightmares of how Ichigo screamed over your dead body."** Moe said, sadly. Kisshu frowned.

"**Ichigo cried over me? I thought she loved that tree-hugger** …" Kisshu whispered, looking straight ahead. Moe smiled again.

"**She despises that tree-screwing asshole, like she calls him. She said she had had enough from him and dumped him like trash. He called her a whore and then Ichigo kicked him, hard, between the legs. She shouted what she thought about him and then left him there on the ground. She said she never felt more relieved!"** Moe said, laughing. Kisshu joined her.

"**Ouch! I remembered when Ichigo kicked me and that wasn't really hard! I don't want to know how much THAT must have hurt!"** Kisshu said, chuckling. Moe grinned and looked up as they arrived Ichigo's house. Moe turned to Kisshu and looked him up and down, one last time.

"**Okay, remember, don't do too quick movements; Ryou said you still are recovering. When one of Ichigo's parents open the door, take your hood off and they will know who you are. If Ichigo opens the door then tell her _'Surprise! Surprise!'_ okay?"** Moe asked. Kisshu nodded, smiling and Moe pulled him into a hug before she winked good-bye and walked off.

Kisshu took a deep breath and walked up the door way. He rang the doorbell and waited as he heard footsteps.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

_**Dren: HELLLLOOOOOOOO!**_

_**No Answer**_

_**Dren: WHERE THE FRICKIN' HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!**_

_**Catty: °appeares from under a blanket, gripping her head° Woahhh ... What the hell happened ...?**_

_**Dren: °walks upto Catty° Heyo, Bumble-bee! ^_^**_

_**Catty: °blinks before ...° KIYAAAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?! °quickly covers herslef with the blanket°**_

_**Dren: °smiles, sweat dropping° Sweetie, this is not your bathroom and don't worry, you're not naked so just stand up already.**_

_**Catty: °frowns and looks around before throwing the blanket away° What the frickin' hell happened to my head?**_

_**Dren: °shrugs° I don't know. I came here finding you and Ichigo blacked out and Kisshu shouting something about being pregnant at such a young age ... I told you it would be bad if you kick me out ...**_

_**Catty: °eyes widened as words came in° OMIGOSH! I REMEMBER! KISSHU AND ICHIGO WILL GET A BABY! YAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! °jumps 10 feet into the air°**_

_**Kisshu: HOW DO YOU JUST WANT TO KEEP IT?! °walks in with Ichigo beside him°**_

_**Ichigo: My Body, my baby, my choice! °crosses arms°**_

_**Kisshu: It's mine as well!**_

_**Ichigo: It CAN be yours.**_

_**Kisshu: Ichigo, with how many guys, in the world -and universe- did you sleep together, huh?!**_

_**Ichigo: °blushes scarlet° OKAY, FINE! YOU ARE THE FATHER! NO ONE ELSE CAN BE THE FATHER! HAPPY?!**_

_**Catty: I'm going to get a little sister/brother! I'm so proud that FanFiction exsistes!**_

_**Dren: °looks at the babbling group before turning to readers° Ignore them, they are on some kind of high. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR REVIEWIN THE STORY!**_

_**Catty: Some review made me laugh, some smile and some scared be but this will be the first story which I will force myself into finishing! REVIEW! And find out what will happen to Kisshu when 'Fate' decices to bring Shintaro to the door ... hehehe ...**_

_**- MATTA NE, MINNA!**_


	6. Ch 5: Reunion! - Marking!

_**Dren/Kisshu: HEY, GUYS!**_

_**Ichigo: Huh? Where is Catty?**_

_**Dren: °snickers° She's under that table! °Points at a table°**_

_**Kisshu: Anou ... why?**_

_**Dren: °walks over and drags Catty out from under the table° She can tell you!**_

_**Catty: °tries to get out of Dren's grip° LET GO, YOU NERD!**_

_**Dren: Then say why you were hiding!**_

_**Catty: FINE! °jumps out of Dren's grip and blushes while fidgetting with her thunbs° Anou ...**_

_**Ichigo: We are waiting ...**_

_**Catty: °sniffs° I did it again ... I'm so sorry for not updating sooner ... I'M SO WORTHLESS! °buries face in Hands and cries°**_

_**Dren/Kisshu: O.O nooooooo!**_

_**Ichigo: °frowns° What is it now?**_

_**Kisshu: °Points dramatically at Catty° SHE CRIES!**_

_**Ichigo: °rolls eyes° Suuuure ... you care about her crying, huh?! What about your Baby, HUH?! °Points at her belly and glares at Kisshu°**_

_**Kisshu: NO! I care for our Baby, don't worry, Koneko-chan! °smiles nervously°**_

_**Ichigo: °sniffs° You don't want it! °cries° WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!**_

_**Kisshu: °sweat Drops and Looks at Ichigo who is crying waterfalls°**_

_**Dren: °Pops up next to Kisshu° Mood-swings ... °Pops back out°**_

_**Kisshu: °smiles nervously° Ichigo, honey, calm down. I don't hate you or the Baby! °reaches out to hug Ichigo°**_

_**Ichigo: KISSHU! °jumps at him and tackles him to the ground° YOU SMELL SOOOO NICE! OUR BABY WILL BE THE CUTTEST BABY EVER! WE WILL GO TO THE PARK! GO FLYING!~ °shouts happily while tail swings in the air°**_

_**Kisshu: °sweat Drops°**_

_**Catty: KAAAWWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIII! AND I'M SORRY FOR LETTING YOU WAIT!**_

_**Dren: °sighs°**_

_**Catty: Mostly because it was a cliffhanger! °goes back to hide under the table° DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**Dren: Are Kisshu and I really the only ones without mood-swings?**_

_**Kisshu: YEAH, LOOKS LIKE IT, NEH?! °tries to get Ichigo off softly°**_

_**Ichigo: °Looks at Kisshu, sadly° You don't want me to hug you? Why don't you like me?! Nyaaa! T~T**_

_**Dren: °nerve Pops onto forehead° URUSAI!**_

_**Catty/Ichigo/Kisshu: ...**_

_**Dren: CATTY DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! AND NOW ON WITH THIS STORY!**_

_**Catty: Anou-**_

_**Dren: °glares at Catty, who shut up immediately°**_

* * *

**_LAST TIME_**

* * *

_Moe grinned and looked up as they arrived Ichigo's house. She turned to Kisshu and looked him up and down, one last time._

_**"Okay, remember, don't do too quick movements; Ryou said you still are recovering. When one of Ichigo's parents open the door, take your hood off and they will know who you are. If Ichigo opens the door then tell her 'Surprise! Surprise!' okay?" **Moe asked. Kisshu nodded, smiling and Moe pulled him into a hug before she winked good-bye and walked off._

_Kisshu took a deep breath and walked up the door way. He rang the doorbell and waited as he heard footsteps._

* * *

**_Ichigo's house _ Shintaro_**

* * *

_**-チツシエ-**_

* * *

"**Mom, we don't have enough salt!"** Ichigo said to her mother, who was cutting some vegetables. Sakura smiled up to her daughter.

"**I think there is some more in the basement in that cupboard with the spices in!"** Sakura said and Ichigo smiled before walking to get more salt.

_DING-DONG_

"**Shintaro, can you go to the door?!"** Sakura called into the living-room.

"**Hai!"** Shintaro called back, standing up before he walked towards the door. He opened the door and looked at the person before him.

"**Konnichiwa, Mr Momomiya-san!"** The boy said, bowing. Shintaro blinked.

"**Konnichiwa, can I help you**?" the older man asked, eyeing the boy up and down. The boy smiled and took off his hood to reveal his green hair and huge elf-like ears. Shintaro's eyes went wide before he grinned, happily. _(Shintaro grinned, to a boy?! Yeah, I know, impossible but, hey, his daughter only talked about this boy!)_

"**Ikisatashi Kisshu, what an honour to finally meet you without you being unconscious!"** Shintaro chuckled and stepped to the side, motioning to Kisshu to come in. Kisshu grinned, bowed politely and walked inside.

"**I'm very honoured myself to meet you, too! Gomenasai that I was out but destiny probably wanted to keep me away from this great family!"** Kisshu said, grinning. Shintaro laughed and punched Kisshu playfully on his back.

"**I already start to like you, boy!"** Shintaro said and led Kisshu into the living-room.

"**Take a seat, I will just tell Sakura that you finally decided to visit us!"** Shintaro said and walked towards the kitchen as Kisshu sat down on the couch, looking around.

* * *

**_Kitchen _ Momomiya's_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

"**Sakura, you will never guess who was on the door!" **Shintaro said, excitedly as he walked over to his wife. Sakura blinked at him and made a thoughtful face before sighing.

"**I don't know. You seem as if you just saw Santa Claus**!" Sakura giggled at the face her husband gave her.

"**Not Santa Claus, much better! It's Ki-"**Shintaro started but was cut off by Ichigo, who rushed into the kitchen, smiling brightly as she held the salt like a trophy.

"**I've got the salt! Finally I can finish this Sushi!"** Ichigo said as she poured some salt into the bowl with rice. _(No plan how Sushi is made but I tried it once; it was as salty as sea-water!)_

"**So, who was at the door, honey?"** Sakura asked as she cut some fish. Shintaro took a breath and …

_CRASH_

"**OWW! ITAI!~ GOMENASAI!~"**

"**What was THAT?!"** Sakura asked as she and Ichigo looked at Shintaro. Shintaro chuckled and went for the door.

"**Just come and see!~"** He said in a sing-song voice as he went and looked what happened to their special guest.

Ichigo looked at her mother, who had put her items down and was washing her hands. She smiled at her daughter.

"**Do you think dad brought again that dog inside?"** Ichigo asked as she wiped her hands in a cloth. Sakura giggled.

"**I don't think that dogs can apologize, sweetie. It sounded more like a boy. How about you go and see who it is?"** Sakura said as she too wiped her hands in a cloth. Ichigo giggled and started walking towards the living-room.

* * *

**_Living-room _ Ichigo_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

"**Dad, can I come in?"** Ichigo asked as she knocked on the door to the living-room. She heard hissing and chuckling. She huffed as she was ignored and flung the door open.

"**Okay, dad, you can at least-"**Ichigo stopped dead at the scene before her.

On the floor were pieces of a shattered vase and on the table were some cloths and antiseptic. On the couch were Shintaro, who was tapping at Kisshu's hand with a cloth. Kisshu was hissing in pain as the cloth, which was soaked with antiseptic, touched the scar on his hand.

* * *

**_Living-room _ Kisshu_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

Kisshu was looking around and he looked at a beautiful magenta vase, which had beautiful white lilies in it. He smiled at the flowers and he reached out to touch them carefully. Just then, he felt his knees buckle and give in. He gripped the stand-table, where the vase was on, for support but it just fell with him.

The vase fell to the ground and it shattered, causing a loud _'crash'_ to be heard through the house. Kisshu opened his eyes and tried to push himself up only to find his hand come in contact with broken pieces. A piece bore into his hand and Kisshu yelped.

"**OWW! ITAI!~ GOMENASAI!~"** Kisshu screamed, hoping they would forgive him for breaking the vase.

* * *

**_Living-room _ Kish/Ichi/Shin_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

"**WHAT THE HELL?!"** Ichigo screamed her eyes as wide as saucers. Kisshu looked up and his eyes sparkled with joy and happiness as he caught sight of his kitten.

"**Koneko-chan!"** Kisshu said, ignoring the pain till Shintaro pushed too hard onto the scar, causing Kisshu to yelp a bit.

"**KISSHU?!"** Ichigo gasped, tears appearing in her eyes as she saw Kisshu glaring at her laughing father. Kisshu looked up and smirked at his kitten.

"**Did you miss me, honey?"** Kisshu smirked and talked like three years ago. Ichigo smiled and tears ran down her face before she rushed over to Kisshu, giving him the biggest bear hug he ever had. _(Shintaro still held Kisshu's hand and tried to aid the wound, okay?)_

"**You are finally awake!"** Ichigo screamed as she pulled away and looked him over, smiling. Kisshu smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist, making her blush.

"**I didn't think you would be this happy about seeing me, Koneko-chan!"** Kisshu said as he nuzzled her cheek with his. Ichigo blushed furiously but she still smiled. Shintaro smiled, happy that his girl finally smiled again. He still cared about her but he doesn't go wild around Kisshu. Shintaro felt that Kisshu was the right one for his girl. Not like that Masaya! _(Pukes)_

"**Well, I longed for you for three whole years and when you finally came, you almost died! Again!"** Ichigo said, grinning as she hugged Kisshu again. Kisshu smiled and he winced, a little, as Shintaro put a bandage over his injured hand. Kisshu sighed as he finished.

"**You know, it can be made softer."** Kisshu said to the older man, who just laughed and stood up.

"**Well, as my son-in-law you will never have it easy!"** Shintaro said as he put his fists on his hips. Ichigo jumped up, face as red as her namesake.

"**DAD!"** Ichigo shouted as she heard _'son-in-law'_.

"**What's wrong?! Do you think I will let this great guy just slip through my fingers?! Never, young woman! If I have to, I will arrange the wedding with or without your choice!"** Shintaro said as he crossed his arms, meaning no one can change his choice. Ichigo glared at him.

"**What will you force Ichigo into, honey?"** Sakura asked as she stepped into the room.

"**I will force her into marriage with this brilliant boy here!"** Shintaro said, grinning as he motioned towards Kisshu, who looked a little stunned. Sakura smiled and walked over to the 17-year-old alien.

"**Glad to know you're okay, Kisshu-kun! Ichigo was so worried that we couldn't even DRAG her away from your side the first month!"** Sakura said, giggling as Ichigo went red again. Kisshu chuckled and looked at the red girl.

"**I always knew you would never want to leave my side, Koneko-chan**!" Kisshu said and pulled her into his lap. Ichigo squeaked before she laughed. She finally had _HER_ Kisshu back! She hugged him around the neck and Sakura smiled at the cute, young couple.

"**Well, looks like you two need some alone-time. Shintaro, let's finish the meal!"** Sakura said as she dragged her husband out. Shintaro pouted.

"**But what about Ichigo?! We can't let them stay alone! Who knows what they will do!"** Shintaro whined. Sakura sighed and glared at him.

"**Shut up, honey! We won't know what they will do but I know exactly what you did with me at this age!"** Sakura said. Shintaro turned red, stopped complaining and let his wife drag him out.

"**Don't go any farther than cuddling, you two!"** Shintaro shouted as they exited the room. Ichigo laughed nervously and Kisshu chuckled at her cute face.

"**Well, I would be honoured to carry you up to your room but Pai said, if he found out I pushed myself too much, then he will personally rip my head off!"** Kisshu laughed and held Ichigo tightly to him while the air around them rippled.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: Okay guys. to make up for being gone soooo Long -cough-threedays-cough- I don't stop right now. I would have continue it right away but I Need to give a warning._**

**_Dren: Oh no ... who will die now?_**

**_Catty: °frowns° Am I really such a bad Person?_**

**_Kisshu/Dren: ..._**

**_Catty: -.-" you will pay for that ... anyway, the warning is that the next part will be veeeeeerrryyyy fluffy! No Sex, I promise! °shudders° I don't like to say this word ..._**

**_Dren: Anou ... so this will be very fluffy but fix no sex?_**

**_Catty: Yeah ... And for all dirty People! There isn't even a foreplay or how you call it ... I hate the Topic 'sex' ... It makes me blush ..._**

**_Kisshu: °sighs°_**

**_Dren: Um ..._**

**_Catty: °akward Situation° Um ... well, to make it better ... they talk about some adult things but they DON'T do IT! Everyone who watches 'Two and a half man' can continue this! ^^_**

**_Dren: Where is Ichigo?_**

**_Kisshu: °sighs and rubs neck, exhausted° I tried to make her go to sleep ... It took me an hour ... she is sleeping now ..._**

**_Catty: Sweet! You will be a great father, Kisshu! °hugs his arm°_**

**_Kisshu: Get on with the Story ..._**

**_Dren: ON NOW! °pulls Catty away from Kisshu and hugs her while glaring at kisshu°_**

* * *

**_Ichigo's room _ Kish/Ichi_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

Both teens landed on the pink bed and Ichigo blushed as she realized Kisshu was on top of her. He smiled down at her and leaned in closer, causing her to blush even more.

"**You know, I longed for a certain Kitty. Pity was she wasn't around so I decided, even if Masabaka would have been still around, to give you a little visit."** Kisshu whispered into her ear and as his breath brushed over her neck, she could feel something she didn't feel in whole three years.

"**Nyaa!~ They are back!"** Ichigo laughed as she felt her fury cat-ears. Kisshu grinned at her and Ichigo could feel her heart melt at his angelic face. He reached up and started stroking one of her fury ears.

"**Does that mean your ears only came out with me around?"** Kisshu asked, smiling gently at her. Ichigo sighed and purred at his gently touch. Oh, yeah, her ears never popped out after Kisshu left. Well, only if she was in Mew form, at home or with Ryou but never in public. _(The Ryou-thing ... He always makes her so angry that her ears popped out ... you know, not the other thing ...)_

"**Maybe because you made my heart flutter and after you left you ripped it out?"** Ichigo whispered as she leaned into his hand. Kisshu sighed and lay down beside her.

"**I didn't know I broke your heart after I left. I thought you were happy with that-"**Kisshu started.

"**-with that tree-screwing asshole? Damn, no, I realized that I only had a huge crush on him! My mind tricked me into thinking he was the one and ****only but my heart always longed after your kisses****! I mean, I never r****eally realized that Masaya is a loser in compared**** to you! He is a bastard! Since you aliens left did he only talk about how brave he was**** at destroying ****Deep Blue by HIMSELF! What a fucker!"** Ichigo said, smiling that she realized who her true love is.

"**Wow. Back then I never even would have believed that such words would escape your mouth. Destiny can be really mean, neh?"** Kisshu laughed as he sat up and looked down at the red-haired angel next to him.

Ichigo smiled up and somehow she could see a longing glint in his golden orbs but mostly she saw love and passion, which only was for her. She saw his eyes travel over her body and she blushed as he licked his lips slightly. She looked more closely at him and she realized his hair was longer, just a little. He was taller and she only reached his shoulder now. He even became more toned in all the right places; arms, chest, and etc.

"**I need to calm down …"** she heard him say and she watched as he turned around to look out the window. Ichigo sat up and put a hand on his shoulder, confused by his words.

"**What do you mean, Kisshu**?" Ichigo asked as she leaned her head against his back. Kisshu sighed and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"**That's usual for the males on Tethys; my planet. When the males reached the age of 16 then their longing to release will become more and more."** Kisshu said. Ichigo looked up at him, frowning. _Longing to release?_ What did he mean by that? Does he mean … _o. m. g_ …

"**Do you mean you can't stay around a girl?"** Ichigo asked, slightly afraid by his words. Kisshu chuckled.

"**Of course, we can stay around a girl but just not around the one our heart longs for! If a male and his destined mate are alone then the male will try anything to release the building pain."** Kisshu explained. Ichigo gulped.

"**What pain?"** she asked.

"**No one knows what pain it is but if I stay for too much with you alone then a strange pain woul****d build up in my belly and then ****I would try anything to just release. After I would release, we would be bonded to live forever together and the pain would just vanish like … POOF!"** Kisshu said, childishly. Ichigo lay back down onto her bed and she sighed as she looked at his back.

"**Okay, to make things clear. You come from another planet so some things are different from us. What do you mean by _'release'_?"** Ichigo asked, afraid of the answer. Kisshu shrugged and turned to face her.

"**First, what does it mean on Earth?"** Kisshu asked as he tilted his head. Ichigo blushed furiously and she sat up in a shot, startling Kisshu. He blinked as he saw her mouth move but no words coming out. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"**Well, you see, you surely know how humans keep their race up, don't you?"** Ichigo asked, hoping he would understand. Kisshu narrowed his eyes as he thought.

"**You mean that thing, which you call _'sex'_?"** Kisshu asked. Ichigo blushed a bit more.

"**Yeah … and release on Earth somehow me****ans, well, when a man and woman have**** sex and when the man ****reaches**** his peak … then he … releases …"** Ichigo said, sighing. She blinked at the stunned face Kisshu gave her. _(I wanted to just die in a hole as I wrote the explaination T~T)_

"**What**** the hell?! Humans understand _THAT_ under release?!"** Kisshu asked, shocked. Ichigo laughed, relieved that what he meant didn't have anything to do with sex.

"**Well, yeah. So, what do you mean by release?"** Ichigo asked, leaning closer into his face, causing him to blush just a LITTLE. Kisshu grinned and leaned in closer, too, their noses almost touching.

"**To make it easier to explain, do you know these Vampire-stories?"** Kisshu asked. Ichigo nodded, curious about the answer.

"**Well, our release somehow works like that! We bite our mates and then release some ****of our DNA into them! The female**** will get a mark and then no other man can take her, otherwise, the male will go wild and kill the one who tries to take his girl!"** Kisshu said, chuckling like a little school-boy. Ichigo giggled at ever thinking Kisshu would violate her.

"**How does the mark look like?"** Ichigo asked, blinking. Kisshu smiled.

"**The mark forms to match the males' fondness! For example, if Pai would bite Lettuce, then it would form into something like a symbol and a fan. The fan symbolises Pai's weapon and the symbol for his physical workings!"** Kisshu said, laughing. Ichigo joined him and she gazed at his amused face.

Oh, how she wanted to just touch it and kiss him till the end. She blushed and her ears twitched with curiosity as she saw his lips curl up into a smirk.

"**You don't make it quite easy for me, Kitten!"** Kisshu said as he reached up to rub one of her ears again. Ichigo purred at his touch and slowly moved closer to him. Kisshu was so deepened into hearing her purring and rubbing her ears that he didn't realize how close their lips are. Ichigo blushed and her tail flicked in the air as she looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"**You don't make it easy for me, either …"** Ichigo whispered and brushed her lips over his, smiling as his shoulders tensed under her hands.

"**You was the only one occupying my thoughts ... Kisshu …"** Ichigo whispered and softly captured his lips with hers. Kisshu's eyes widened and he blushed before his golden orbs glazed over. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and closed his eyes in pleasure. Ichigo moaned a little as his tongue traced her bottom lips, begging for entrance. She granted it and she smiled as she felt his tongue explore her cavern.

They broke apart from the kiss and Ichigo panted, looking at Kisshu, who had his eyes closed and was breathing steadily. _(Remember, he doesn't need air. And the gas thing, it was a very strong one, that's why he couldn't breathe.)_ Ichigo smiled and looked at his angelic face.

"**Kisshu …"** she whispered softly and he opened his eyes. Ichigo gasped as she saw them glowing red; a soft red. It almost looked like pink, but only almost.

"**Kisshu … your e-eyes!"** Ichigo said, a little afraid. Kisshu gave her a gentle smile, eyes still glowing.

"**Don't worry, Ichigo. That's usual for my kind when they are about to mark their mate. I would never hurt you, so, please, don't worry. I would rather die first than forcefully mark you, Ichigo."** Kisshu said as he looked into her brown eyes. She could see that he meant what he was telling her and she couldn't help but giggle.

"**That means then that the pain starts to build, huh?"** Ichigo asked, smiling. Kisshu chuckled and pulled her into his lap.

"**Yeah but I would rather take the pain than hurt you, Kitten!"** Kisshu said as his eyes shone a brighter red before turning back to a soft red. Ichigo giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"**I prefer your amber eyes more!"** Ichigo laughed before she kissed him again. Kisshu sighed into the kiss and both started making out.

* * *

**_Ichigo's room _ Kish/Ichi_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

"**Kisshu …"** Ichigo sighed as she was pushed down onto her bed, softly. Kisshu was on top of her, kissing her neck softly while Ichigo's cheeks flushed a cherry colour.

"**Are you sure, Ichigo? I can still stop …"** _(It sounds wrong but don't think the other way ...)_ Kisshu whispered into her ear as he panted from the building pain in his stomach. Ichigo gripped his shoulders, not knowing if she should do it or not. She had longed for him for a long time but was she ready to be bonded with him for ... forever?

_Yes …_

"**I want you to be my only one, Kisshu …"** Ichigo whispered as she looked into his glowing eyes. He smiled gently at her and kissed her softly as he gripped her upper arms in a tight but gentle grip. Ichigo gasped and a little fear welled up in her eyes as he slowly trailed his kisses down to her neck. She had seen his fangs, which grew slightly longer as he had smiled at her. She felt a knot of fear in her belly.

"**Kisshu, does this hurt?"** Ichigo asked, unsure. Kisshu stopped kissing her neck to look up into her eyes. He gave her a toothy smile as he loosened his grip on her arms a bit.

"**It will sting for a while but afterwards you will somehow feel refreshed."** Kisshu said and looked at her, waiting for her okay to continue. Ichigo gulped and started to shift a little. Kisshu noticed and looked at her gently.

"**I will stop if you don't want to, but if you want this then try to relax. It will only feel like when a cat bites you."** Kisshu said and he could feel the cat girl relax under him. Kisshu sighed and Ichigo could feel him struggle against the pain. She pecked him on the lips.

"**Let's be together … forever, Kis****shu … Dad will be happy when he finds**** out that we will get married!"** Ichigo giggled and Kisshu smiled as he leaned back in to kiss her neck. Ichigo tensed up a little and she sighed as she felt his soft lips on her skin. She smiled as she heard him growl from the pain.

"**Do it, Kisshu …"** Ichigo whispered and she felt Kisshu stop for a moment. She gasped as she felt the tips of his fangs touch her neck.

"**Gomen …"** Kisshu muttered before he sunk his fangs into Ichigo's neck. The cat girl tensed up at the stinging pain and she shut her eyes tightly, clinging to her lover for dear life. She felt Kisshu's grip on her arms loosen and she suddenly felt a pulse of excitement rush through her body. She slowly opened her eyes and watched as Kisshu slowly shifted his weight. The red-head felt a tiring feeling overcome her and she soon found herself falling into a deep sleep, smiling as she finally felt complete.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: Wasn't that cute?_**

**_Ichigo: Kisshu did that before he got me pregnant! ^_^_**

**_Dren/Catty: °jaw Drops° O_O_**

**_Kisshu: °face plams and sighs, blushing°_**

**_Catty: ... °slowly blushes at that thought°_**

**_Dren: ... Too much Information ..._**

**_Kisshu: I told you, let her sleep, baka ..._**

**_Catty: Y-y-y-you ... did exactly ... THAT before you ...! °whole face flushes red°_**

**_Dren: Thank you! Now I have to calm her down everytime I want to hug her! °glares at a giggling Ichigo°_**

**_Ichigo: The Baby tickles me! °hugs herself and Looks at her belly, which is still small°_**

**_Kisshu: Ichigo ... I think you Need a doctor ..._**

**_Ichigo: °glares at Kisshu° ARE YOU SAYING I'M CRAZY?!_**

**_Kisshu: °backs away° Maybe ..._**

**_Ichigo: °tears fall from eyes° I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! °curls up into a ball°_**

**_Catty: Well °Looks at Kisshu° The Baby is half Alien. Maybe that's why the mood-swings are so bad!_**

**_Kisshu: Maybe ... _**

**_Dren: Didn't you learn about your peoples Biologie?_**

**_Kisshu: Of course, but Ichigo is half human, half cat! Something about such People didn't stand in my books!_**

**_Dren: °face Palms°_**

**_Catty: °smiles° And to make a nice game out of it! Let's see what the Readers think about your Baby!_**

**_Dren: °sighs°_**

**_Catty: °turns to Readers° Tell me what you think the Baby will be! Boy or Girl! xD and please Review this Story! I promise to Update tomorrow! If I don't then you can punish me ..._**

**_Dren: I will punish you enough later °smirks°_**

**_Catty: °flushes red and gulps° hehehehe ... you mean ..._**

**_Dren: °smirks wider° Ohhh, Catty-chan! You know, we Play that game which we called 'Master and Maid', remember?_**

**_Catty: ... °eyes widens° KIIIIIYYYAAAAA! °runs out of room°_**

**_Dren: REVIEW PLEASE! ^^ °walks out of room° Ohhh, Catty, my Little maid! Do me a favour!_**

**_-MATTA NE, MINNA!_**


	7. Ch 6: Morning! - What?

_**Catty: Ho-hey, guys! I'm here with the next chapter but before I start ... °poofs Mew-Star-Mew in°**_

_**Dren: Why is she here?**_

_**Catty: To punish you! You were a bad Boy, Dren!**_

_**M-S-M: °takes out metal broom and lunges at Dren°**_

_**Dren: AAAHHHHH! °runs away°**_

_**M-S-M: Stop running! You deserve a hard whack over the head! °whacks him over the head°**_

_**Catty: °sughs, happily° thankies, M-S-M! He really deserved it! Anyway, I don't have much time! To repay you, M-S-M, for whacking Dren, Kisshu will be honoured to kiss you!**_

_**Kisshu: °kisses Mew-Star-Mew, who squeaks and faints from joy°**_

_**Catty: Still, we don't want Ichigo to feel cheated, do we? ^^ I DON'T OWN IT! On now!**_

* * *

**_Ichigo's room/Kitchen _ Momomiya's_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

Ichigo slowly fluttered her eyes open and she blinked at the bright light from the morning sun, which flowed into her room. She sat up and looked around, trying to remember what happened. She turned to the right and looked at the being next to her. She blinked and slowly brought a hand to pull the blanket away.

Ichigo giggled as she saw Kisshu slightly snoring. His hair was a mess and his mouth hung slightly open. His face was in complete harmony and his chest moved up and down in unison with his soft breathing.

The cat me then remembered the day before, or was it just this morning? No, it was yesterday, or?

"**Damn … it's noon, so … it happened yesterday … evening?"** Ichigo questioned but shrugged it off and carefully climbed out of the bed, trying not to wake Kisshu's peaceful sleep. Ichigo walked over to her desk and looked at the pink clock.

It was 2 pm. That means they bonded yesterday evening. Ichigo smiled at the memory but her eyes widened as she remembered some other people in this house. To be more exact … what will her father think of her and Kisshu being alone for THAT long?!

Ichigo quietly walked towards the door, opened it and walked out, closing it behind her before she walked downstairs. She, at first, went into the bathroom and did her routine before she walked towards the kitchen, where her _(gulps)_ father would wait.

Ichigo entered the kitchen and she blinked as she only spotted her mother, who was preparing lunch. The cat mew smiled to herself and happily skipped over to her mother.

"**Why are you so happy, young woman?"** Her father asked as he appeared in front of her, cross-armed with an eyebrow raised. _(He really somehow poofed in front of her, as if he was an alien! Creepy …)_

"**NYAA!~"** Ichigo jumped at his sudden appearance and her cat ears popped up as she hissed at him with fury. _(Now you know why her ears popped out at hom! xD) _Shintaro just continued to look at her seriously with his eyes narrowed.

"**Shintaro, you know better than to scare Ichigo-chan! Ryou said she could get a heart-attack if she is being scared out of her skin!"** Sakura shouted to her husband, who just continued to look at his daughter, curiously.

"**Well, I was only asking! So, what happened up there with the both of you? Did you lose yourselves in each other's eyes, or what?"** Shintaro asked, eyeing his daughter. Ichigo glared at him, cheeks flushing a pink colour.

"**Dad! We didn't do anything you wouldn't do with Mom!"** Ichigo shouted, pointing to her mother, who was glaring at her husband. Shintaro sighed. _(She meant that her mother wouldn't go any farther than cuddling and sleeping together! Normal sleeping, not the dirty one, guys.)_

"**I was only curious if we will have to buy some baby-clothes."** Shintaro said and Ichigo became beet red.

"**DAD!"** She squeaked as she looked like strangling her father. Shintaro shrugged and walked back into the living room. Sakura turned back to cooking as Ichigo sighed in relieve.

"**Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?!"** Shintaro called from the living room and Ichigo blushed again as she gave a loud hiss towards the living room.

"**I'M NOT PREGNAT!"** Ichigo yelled and her mother sighed.

"**I****chigo, you know what Ryou said; keep**** your nerves down or otherwise your ears will never disappear."** Sakura said as she pointed at Ichigo's black ears. Ichigo pouted and concentrated as her ears disappeared. She sat down and pounded her head against the table, trying to get her father's thoughts out of her head.

* * *

**_Kitchen _ Momomiya's/Kish_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

"**Ichigo-chan, what is that on your neck?"** Sakura asked as she looked more closely at the mark on her daughter's neck. Ichigo blinked and touched the mentioned spot. She smiled as she remembered how she got it.

"**It's a mark, Mom! Kisshu said the males in his ****culture do this to their chosen mates**** to mark them as theirs! Kisshu explained everything to me and I let him mark me! We are bonded now and no one can break this bond, Mom!"** Ichigo said, giggling dreamily at what Kisshu told her. Sakura blinked and stood straight again.

"**So in human-language does it mean you two are engaged?"** Sakura asked, puzzled. Ichigo smiled up at her and nodded.

"**I think so!"** she said happily. Sakura smiled and clapped her hands.

"**Well, then, congratulation, Ichigo-chan! I'm happy you choose such a great boy to be my son-in-law!"** Sakura said, excitedly. Just then, the door to the kitchen flung open to reveal a excited and eager Shintaro.

"**Did I hear right?! Kisshu is my son-in-law?!"** Shintaro shouted, excitedly. Ichigo giggled and nodded, grinning.

"**Looks like that! We are bonded and I will have to ask Kisshu more about this! He said after he would mark me, nothing could break our bond!"** Ichigo said, loudly. Sakura laughed and Ichigo giggled at the scene Shintaro made after hearing that.

"**I'm going to have the greatest boy on Earth-NO!- in the universe as my son-in-law! Yatta! Yatta! Yatta!"** Shintaro shouted as he laughed and did a happy dance, which looked as if he had some animal in his pants.

"**What's with this shouting?"**

All three looked up to see a yawing and stretching Kisshu. Ichigo smiled up to him and Sakura giggled. Shintaro was the worst because he rushed up to Kisshu and gave him such a tight hug, that Ichigo could swear Kisshu's eyes almost bulged out.

"**Hey, what did you put into his drink?!"** Kisshu said sweat dropping as he saw Shintaro happily jumping around the room.

"**Well, just a drop of great news!"** Sakura said smiling at a confused Kisshu. Ichigo walked over to him and hugged him around the waist, cheek pressed to his chest.

"**He is happy that we are bonded!"** Ichigo said, laughing like a little girl at Christmas. Kisshu blinked at her before he quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her neck. His eyes widened and he stammered.

"**W-w-we are b-b-bonded! I-I-I m-m-marked you!"** Kisshu said, stunned. Ichigo looked at him, frowning.

"**Yes, of course! You can't remember?"** Ichigo asked, sadly. Kisshu sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"**I probably forgot to tell you that the male doesn't remember anything when he is in that state …"** Kisshu whispered and Ichigo sighed a breath of relieve.

"**Thanks goodness. I th****ought you have forgotten that we bonded****!"** Ichigo said, grinning. Kisshu smiled at her and Sakura awed at the cute couple. That's when Ichigo remembered something. She looked up at Kisshu, smiling as her eyes held curiosity.

"**How does it look like?!"** Ichigo asked, eagerly. Kisshu frowned at her and tilted his head. Ichigo rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"**The mark, baka! How does it look like?!"** Ichigo asked as she pointed at her neck. Kisshu chuckled and softly tilted her head to have a better look at her neck. He frowned at the mark and Ichigo shifted excitedly. Kisshu cleared his throat as he looked at Ichigo again. Sakura seemed to notice the unstable aura in the air as she watched Kisshu trying to find the right words. Ichigo looked at him, puzzled.

"**Anou … well, it seems rather strange … It's hard to describe …"** Kisshu said, frowning at the mark. Ichigo sighed in disappointment but she perked up again.

"**How about you just take a picture of it and show me afterwards?"** Ichigo pleaded as she gave him cute little Neko eyes. Kisshu smiled at her again but gave a puzzled look towards Sakura, who giggled before she took Ichigo's mobile phone from the desk and walked over to her children. Yes, Kisshu is officially her son. She took a picture and then handed the phone to a waiting Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled at the beautiful mark.

There was a star with this ㄅ symbol in it; two daggers _(like Kisshu's Sai's)_ were crossed over the star and the symbol. The star was golden and the symbol was a soft red. Both daggers were an emerald green. The mark was encircled by a green circle and in the upper part was the Kanji for Ichigo's name and in the bottom part was Kisshu's name; it, too, was written in Kanji.

"**Kisshu, this is beautiful! Can you explain the symbols' meaning? I know the daggers say that you're a warrior! What does the lighting and the star mean?!"** Ichigo asked, curiously. Kisshu frowned and looked at the mark again.

"**That is impossible!"** Kisshu said as he shook his head.

"**What is impossible?"** All Momomiya's asked as they tilted their heads.

"**Well, the circle is natural for a mark, the names too. And, yes, kitten, the daggers show my warrior-rang. The lightning shows my skills, which means that I'm an un-natural great fighter. The only thing that's confusing me is the star!"** Kisshu explained. Everyone looked at him, puzzled. Kisshu shook his head again before he frowned.

"**The star symbolizes royalty!"** Kisshu said and Ichigo looked at him, stunned while Sakura gasped and Shintaro almost fainted. _(Hehe, I'm making Shintaro look like a girl!)_

_**-チツシエ-**_

* * *

_**Catty: Sorry, it's sooo short! I'm in a hurry because first my dad shouts at me again °sighs° and ssecond because my stomach feels like it's about to explode ...**_

_**Dren: °walks into room rubbing his head and groaning° Did you Need to put one of your Readers into your script? And did you Need to let her WHACK me?!**_

_**Catty: You deserved it! You pinned me to the ground and tickled me like hell, saying you will only stop if I say "Oh, please, Master Dren! Stop, Master, stop!" I will have nightmares forever!**_

_**Dren: °smirks° But it was really sexy with me on top, neh?**_

_**Catty: °blushes furiously° PERVERT!**_

_**Kisshu: °smiles and Points at Dren° Ha-Ha! ^^**_

_**Dren: °sighs° and mumbles something about Girls and metal brooms°**_

_**Catty; awwww, stop sulking, Dren! Are you happy if I give you a hug?**_

_**Dren: °perkes up° YES!**_

_**Catty: Well, pity, because you deserve to suffer ...**_

_**Dren: °pouts°**_

_**Catty: REVIEW, PLEASE! Oh and warning! Tomorrow I will post the last part from PART 1! I will then be gone again ... sorry ... because I have some things to do for School! In the meantime I will try to write part 2 and post it then again!**_

_**Dren: You are doing it again ...**_

_**Catty: °sighs° Gomen ... REVIEW! THEY MAY HELP ME TO WRITE THE SECOND PART FASTER!**_

_**-MATTA NE, MINNA!**_


	8. Ch 7: Truth! - Outburst!

**_Catty: I'm sorry again! I couldn't Update because my Internet sucked up and School is stressing again ... mostly when your friend makes you laugh the whole time -.-_**

**_Dren: Are you sulking again?_**

**_Catty: Are you breathing again?_**

**_Dren: Well ..._**

**_Catty: Shut up ... Anyway, before I start I have to do a Little favour! Oi, Pai-chaaaaan! ^_^_**

**_pai: °walks in° What's burning?_**

**_Catty: Well, you maybe, because you're really hot! ^^_**

**_Pai: O.o_**

**_Catty: Anyway! Do me this Little favour! °whispers something into his cut ear°_**

**_Pai: °sighs° But only ONCE!_**

**_Catty: Yep! °snaps fingers°_**

**_Semoka: gets poofed into script°_**

**_Pai: °walks up to her and kisses her fully on the lips°_**

**_Semoka: °squeakes and faints from joy°_**

**_Catty: Awwww! °snaps fingers and poofs Semoka to her bed° Wasn't that cute, Pai-chan?_**

**_Pai: °blushes and teleports to lettuce°_**

**_Catty: Lettuce wouldn't mind if he kissed another Girl, would she?_**

**_Dren: Yep, she would!_**

**_Catty: Oh, well, Any risks taken to make the Readers happy!_**  
**_I DON'T OWN TMM!_**  
**_ON NOW!_**

* * *

**_Café _ Kish/others_**

* * *

_**-チツシエ-**_

* * *

"**What the hell where you thinking?!"** Pai screamed to Kisshu after he looked at Ichigo's mark. Kisshu rubbed his neck, regretting that he went to Café Mew Mew to speak with Pai about this.

"**What do you mean?"** Kisshu said, smiling nervously up to his brother. Pai's eyebrows twitched as he tried to keep himself calm. He sighed.

"**Why the heck did you mark Ichigo?! Why the heck did _you_ let him do it?!"** Pai screamed as he dramatically pointed at Ichigo, who was sitting on a chair while Pudding and Taruto looked at her mark, fascinated.

"**Well, I don't know, maybe because _I love him, baka_!"** Ichigo shouted, annoyed. Pai groaned and turned back to Kisshu.

"**You don't get it, do you?! Never and I repeat _NEVER_ did someone of our race bond with a human! Who knows what could happen! She could get pregnant; _PREGNANT_, KISSHU!"** Pai shouted, angrily. Kisshu gulped at his own stubbornness.

"**I don't care if he got me pregnant."** Ichigo shrugged and Kisshu and Pai looked at her with a _'What did you just say?'_ face. Kisshu shook his head.

"**You mean you're not mad that you might get pregnant at the age of 16?!"** Kisshu asked, incredulously. Ichigo sighed.

"**Of course I'm mad but it's our both fault. You didn't know that might happen and I agreed that we bond. Anyway, if I will get pregnant then I will keep the child. If I'm not then we are lucky." **Ichigo stated simply and Pai almost fell over Anime-style.

"**I can't believe my sister-in-law is _SO_ stubborn! You will bear a _hybrid-child_ if you get pregnant!" **Pai snapped, trying everything to get the thought of a child out of Ichigo's mind.

"**Why, Lettuce and Pudding will get a hybrid child too, later!" **Ichigo said, smirking. Lettuce and Pudding blinked at her while Taruto and Pai gave her a _'What the fuck did you drink?'_ look.

"**What do you mean by _'Lettuce and Pudding will get hybrid-child's too'_?" **Ryou asked as he sat down onto a seat.

"**Well, Pudding will have one in maybe ten years and Lettuce will get soon one if she won't be careful!" **Ichigo said and smiled towards a blushing Pai. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"**Baby-topic to the side, for now; how the heck, can _YOU_ be from royalty?! You can't even keep your manners when you speak to _TARUTO_!" **Pai shouted as he pointed at Kisshu, who gave him a sigh.

"**How the heck should I know _THAT_?! I only found out as I saw the mark and first I thought the mark is kidding me!" **Kisshu said, doing funny arm motions at each word. Pai groaned and let himself fall into a chair. Taruto raised his hand and Pai gave a groan as he nodded at him.

"**It may be true, Pai. Remember, father found Kisshu in one of these cav-"**Taruto started but was cut off by Pai, who as fast as the light clapped a hand over his mouth. Kisshu frowned at Pai, laughed nervously while he muffled Taruto's words.

"**Pai, what did he say?" **Kisshu asked, curiously as he narrowed his eyes. The others looked at the oldest alien, who started to sweat a little. Pai gulped but cried out as Taruto bit his hand. Taruto jumped to his feet, glaring at his oldest brother.

"**We should tell him; he has a right to know the truth, Pai!"** Taruto shouted. Pai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning again.

"**Fine, but you will answer all his questions afterwards!"** Pai groaned and sat back onto his chair.

"**What are you two talking about?!"** Kisshu asked, clearly confused.

"**You know that you are our adoptive-brother?"** Taruto asked and Kisshu nodded. Everyone listened with curiosity as Taruto spoke up again.

"**Father told you that your parents gave you to mother before they died, right?"** Taruto asked and Kisshu nodded again, frowning as Taruto sighed sadly.

"**Well, they lied."** Taruto whispered.

"**WHAT?!"** Kisshu shouted, shocked.

"**Your parents didn't give you to us, Father found you in a cave, which collapsed in an Earthquake. He said he heard some crying and he managed to get help to get the cave ****free. He found you wrapped in a bundle. You were covered in dirt and dust but a woman, most likely your mother, shielded you by leaning over you. Father said the woman died by exhaustion and they never found anyone else."** Taruto sighed as he finished and Kisshu stared, wide-eyed, at his brothers.

"**Does th****at mean you lied to me**** the whole time?! You always said my mother and father died from the coldness and because they were sick! You always said I was given to you! You lied the whole time?! You lied to me for 17 years?!"** Kisshu shouted, enraged as his eyes glowed a green colour. Pai and Taruto tensed a little at his glowing eyes but they remained calm.

"**Father meant it would be the best for you to not know your real past …"** Pai whispered and that was it for Kisshu.

_(If you ask 'How does taruto know that?' then I will tell you; His father lightened him up as he got too curious. He was told about Kisshu's past and needed to promise not not tell it to anyone. Only when the time Comes.)_

* * *

**_Café _ Kisshu_**

* * *

_**-チツシエ-**_

* * *

"**HOW COULD YOU, JUST WENT ON WITH THAT IDEA?!"** Kisshu yelled and the mews flinched at his sudden outburst.

"**MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE AND YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THE BEST TO NEVER TELL ME THAT MY PARENTS DIED IN AN EARTHQUAKE?!"** Kisshu snapped as he suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Pai by the collar of his outfit, crashing him into the nearest wall.

"**Kisshu!"** Taruto shouted and rushed to his oldest brother's aid as he saw Kisshu pushing Pai more and more into the wall.

"**Calm down, Kisshu!"** Taruto shouted as he tugged on Kisshu's arm. Kisshu growled and his eyes flashed a darker green.

"**CALM DOWN?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU FIND OUT YOUR**** BROTHERS LIED TO YOU FOR 17 YEARS?!"** Kisshu snapped and started strangling Pai, who gasped and grabbed Kisshu's wrist, trying to get him off.

"**KISSHU!"** Ichigo shouted, finally snapping out of her shock as she ran up to him. She grabbed his upper arm and tried to pull him away from Pai, who started to turn slightly pale.

"**Kisshu, please, stop! I know it's hard to find out your parents died and your family kept it a secret but, please, you can't just kill Pai!"** Ichigo pleaded as tears appeared in her eyes. Kisshu growled and tightened his grip on Pai's throat.

"**KISSHU, STOP****! STOP, ONEGAI, KISSHU!"** Ichigo screamed, tears running over her cheeks as she hugged Kisshu around his waist.

"**Pai!"** Taruto shouted, seeing his brother almost losing conscious.

"**KISSHU, ONEGAI!~"** Ichigo screamed as she tightened her grip on Kisshu. Kisshu's eyes flashed back to their normal colour and his eyes widened as he quickly let go of Pai. Pai fell to the ground, gasping for air as he held his throat. Taruto rushed to his side and steadied him in case he would fall.

Kisshu stared at his gasping brother before he looked down to his hands, not believing he did something like this. He felt a weight on his waist and he quickly looked down to see Ichigo clinging to him tightly as her cheek was pressed to his back, tears running over her face while her shoulders shook, furiously.

Kisshu own eyes started to tear up and he shook his head furiously as he pushed Ichigo away. Ichigo looked up at him, pain filling her heart as he pushed her away. He stared at her, eyes as wide as saucers as he backed away slowly.

"**Kisshu …"** Ichigo said softly as she reached out for him but before she could touch him, he vanished, teleporting somewhere else. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"**KISSHU!"** she screamed and she stared at the spot he was just seconds before. She crumbled her face up as sadness overtook her. She buried her face into her hands as she cried uncontrollable.

"**Shhh, Ichigo, everything will be alright, Shhh …"** Ryou said as he tried to calm the cat mew. Ichigo shook her head as she fell to her knees. She kept on crying and she could already feel her friends trying to comfort her. Ichigo took a deep breath as she felt a funny feeling in her belly.

"**Kisshu …"** Ichigo whispered as more tears came to her eyes.

_**-チツシエ-**_

* * *

**_Catty: I apologize again for the shortness! Like said, this was part 1! Part 2 coming soon!_**

**_Dren: Uh-huh ... one year later and you still wouldn't have this Story finished ..._**

**_Catty: Shut up, Bitch! Anyway. please-_**

**_Kisshu: °starts poking Catty°_**

**_Catty: °Looks at him, blinking°_**

**_Kisshu: °still poking°_**

**_Catty: °still blinking°_**

**_Kisshu: °still poking°_**

**_Catty: °glares° WOULD STOP POKING ME?!_**

**_Kisshu: °slowly stops and backs away°_**

**_Catty: Anyway! Please, REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! This here is NOT over! I think this Story will have 3 parts! That means two parts to go! Yay! ... what did I get myself into ..._**

**_Dren: Stupid ..._**

**_Catty: WHY ARE YOU STILL BREATHING?! °jumps at Dren and starts beating him up°_**

**_-MATTA NE, MINNA!_**


	9. Prologue 2!

_**Catty: Hey-yo, guys-si-yo! I'm back with Part 2 of the Story!**_

_**Dren: So, you really decided to Keep going, honey? °wraps arm around Catty's waist°**_

_**Catty: °nerve Pops onto forehead° What the hell are you trying to do, mister?**_

_**Dren: °blinks° Hugging you?**_

_**Catty: °does karate-trick and Pins Dren to the ground with one Hand behind his back° You are going to die if you won't do as I say!**_

_**Dren: °struggles° Really?! And how do YOU want to kill me?!**_

_**Catty: °smirks° I know a certain someone, who would LOVE it to kill you! Why the hell do you steal her Kitten?!**_

_**Dren: °gulps° I ... I didn't!**_

_**Catty: Shut up, slave! Go and look after mister popular and misses mood-swings!**_

_**Dren: °does what Catty says°**_

_**Catty: °sighs° Back to the important Thing! I continue this, yes, and I Updated but to your Information, this is the start Chapter of Part 2 so it's something like a Prologue! By the way! I'm not really finished with the whole Part 2 season but I try my best to finish it till thursday and then I'm going to Update every day! Thursday will come the first real chapter of Part 2! YAY!**_

_**Catty: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA AND DREN!**_

_**Dren: YOU DON'T OWN ME! I'M SURE THAT I HAVE AT LEAST AS MUCH LIVE AS TO DON'T BE OWNED BY YOU!**_

_**Catty: NO ONE ASKED YOU! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**PART 2**_

* * *

_**Ichigo's room _ 1 day later _ Ichigo**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

She had her face buried into her pillows as she tried to stop her tears. Her sobs were the only noises which echoed through her room. She had been crying the whole night and not even her parents could calm her. She raised her head from the pillow to reveal puffy and red eyes, tears were falling from them as she sniffed.

"**Kisshu, why did you leave? No one was mad at you!**** It's normal to snap after finding out such a secret! I would have done the same! Why did you just leave! I had you back and now you left! I would have helped you through this!"** Ichigo sobbed and buried her head back into her pillow.

* * *

_**Ichigo's house _ Saku/Shin**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

"**I wish we could do anything …"** Shintaro sighed as he listened to his daughter's sobs. He and his wife were in the kitchen but they could still hear the red-haired girl crying.

"**What she needs now is Kisshu … I can't really blame h****im … I would have needed my time alone too after I would find out such a huge secret … I mean, they kept that from him for 17 years …"** Sakura said, sadly as she stared at the place in front of her. Her hands were in her lap and her head lowered. Shintaro sighed for the hundredth time today. She was right; they couldn't blame someone who just found out his parents died in an Earthquake.

"**But she needs him …"**

"**Hai … but is it his fault? He needs her as much as she needs him but he is upset and I can understan****d that …"** Sakura whispered and Shintaro just sighed again as he rubbed his forehead, wanting to just go upstairs and comfort his little girl.

"**Give her time …"** Sakura said already knowing what her husband wants to do. Shintaro took a deep breath.

"… **Hai …"**

* * *

_**Ichigo's room _ Kisshu**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

The green-haired alien was sitting in the tree just outside from his Kitten's room. He shattered as he saw her cry her beautiful eyes out. He had watched her the whole day; at the same time he thought about he would do now. It was already dark and he saw how the red-head's breathe evened out, meaning she was starting to drift to sleep. He sighed and looked at his hand.

There was a letter, his sign was written on the front and it was a soft green colour. He had gathered all his thoughts and came to a decision; he would make everything clear.

"**Time to know the truth … I'm sorry, Ichigo …"** Kisshu whispered and checked out if his Kitten was sleeping. Sure enough, she was fast asleep and he quietly teleported into her room. His face twisted into a scowl as he saw her tear-stained face and flushed cheeks; she was heart-broken.

The green-haired alien quietly walked over to her bed and knelt down. He softly tugged a streak of her red hair behind her ear and watched as she smiled, slightly, at his soft touch. He couldn't help but smile and he quickly but softly kissed her cheek, trying to fight the urge to kiss her full on the lips.

"**I will be back … the letter will explain everything … wait for me … Ichigo …"** Kisshu whispered before he pecked her on the lips. She stirred a bit before she smiled, not waking up. He fought back a chuckle and quickly turned to search after the real reason he came here. He didn't spot it and sighed before walking over to the table.

"**Masha? Ma****sha-chan?"** Kisshu called out in a whisper and was rewarded by a little beep from the little robot. Kisshu smiled as he saw the pink fluff-ball floating towards him, smiling.

"**Kisshu! Kisshu!"** Masha cheered and Kisshu quickly shed him to keep him quiet.

"**No, Masha! Ichigo shouldn't wake up, okay?"** Kisshu whispered and Masha blinked before nodding in a way. Kisshu smiled and patted the little puff-ball.

"**Can you give this to Ichigo when she wakes up, please?"** Kisshu asked as he held up the green letter. Masha flew in a circle in a way meaning that he could before he opened his mouth and sucked the letter up. Kisshu smiled and gave the little robot a quick hug.

"**Tell her I will miss her …"** Masha nodded again and Kisshu winked before teleporting away, leaving behind a sleeping Ichigo and in circle floating Masha. The little robot did one last circle before it settled down on the desk and fell into sleeping mode.

* * *

_**Ichigo's room _ Next morning _ Ichigo**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

The red-head fluttered her eyes open to the morning light and she yawned sleepily before she remembered what happened. Sadness filled her heart and she could feel tears sting her eyes. She wiped them away and stood up, realizing that she fell asleep in her clothes yesterday. She was about to leave the room when suddenly Masha peeped up.

"**Ichigo! Ichigo! Letter! Kisshu!"** Masha cheered and the red-head blinked at him. He opened his mouth and a soft-green letter came floating out of it. Ichigo caught it and looked at the name on the front.

"**Kiss****hu…"** she whispered and opened the letter. She gaped at the beautiful hand-writing and hesitantly read it. It said:

_To Ichigo;_

_Hey, Pretty Kitty!  
I'm sorry for my outburst; I couldn't keep my nerves down.  
It was just too shocking and it felt like I wanted to kill someone right there._

_I'm sorry for just vanishing too.  
I needed to cool down and I didn't want to hurt anyone else._

_Tell Pai that I'm really sorry and that I wouldn't even have thought about strangling him; I wasn't myself, back there._

_I hope you and everyone else can forgive me and that you guys aren't mad at me._

_When you read this, I will be already on Tethys; I decided to get things right and to find out the truth.  
I'm sorry for leaving you, Ichigo, but I'm probably in some kind of court right now.  
I want to find out my real past and I hope you wouldn't be too mad at me for leaving such a beautiful Kitty as you alone._

_I promise to come back as soon as possible, but I can't tell how long I will be gone.  
I mean, I have to research my whole past and that needs its time!  
I hope that your heart will wait for me, Ichigo._

_Tell Pai that I'm really sorry and I hope he is alright.  
Yes, the secret was shocking and I'm still mad that they kept it a secret but they still are my brothers; no matter what._

_Tell Pudding that I didn't want to scare her; she looked as if bursting into tears …  
Tell the other mews that I hate myself for attacking Pai; please, tell Lettuce that everything will be alright and that I will not come near Pai if she don't want me to._

_Tell Ryou that he shouldn't worry about me too much.  
He should worry about how he goes and confesses his love to Birdie-chan!_

_Please, tell your parents that I already love them like they were my own parents.  
Mostly tell your father that I will be honoured to take a punch from him for leaving you; I deserved it!  
Your mother should know that she is the most lovely and sweetest person ever!_

_I know this whole thing sounds as if I will never come back, but, hey, I don't know for how long I will be gone!  
It's only right to write his thoughts down, isn't it?_

_Anyways, Ichigo, I love you, my Kitten, and nothing will ever change that!  
Don't forget that, even if you find someone else your heart loves, I will still love you!  
If that happens, I hope that we will stay close friends, so I can protect you when you need it._

"_**In order to keep you happy and safe, I will be of service! Nyaa!~"**_

_I already miss you so much, Koneko-chan!_

_**AISHITERU!**_

_With lots of love,_

_-__チツシエ__ (Kisshu.)_

_P.S: If your mark slowly vanishes, don't worry, that's normal.  
The male has to bite his mate once in week to keep the mark up.  
Don't worry, Kitten, you will be in my thoughts every day!_

Ichigo had tears in her eyes as she finished the letter; a smile was still on her face. She covered her mouth with her hand in order to not to scream out how much she loved this alien. Masha flew next to her, blinking its cute eyes at her. The red-head smiled at him and hugged him.

"**I love him so much, Masha!"** Ichigo cheered as tears fell from her brown eyes. Masha made a happy noise as he floated in circles. The pink mew giggled before she rushed downstairs; tears still falling from her joyful eyes.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: Yep, that was the PROLOGUE of PART 2 of my Story! Oh and when I think it through, this Story MAY have even 4 Parts! I'm not sure yet. I thought about the Kisshu dying Thing and the reunion as Part 1! (SPOILER) Then Part 2 would contain the Drama of Ichigo finfing out a secret and the wedding! Part 3 would contain the travel and arriving! And Part 4 the end game! (END SPOILER) Yep, there are going to be 4 Parts, though, Part 3 may be a Little shorter ... all Parts have to be at least 12,000 words! LOL_**

**_Dren: I didn't knew that you can speak for so Long ..._**

**_Catty: °whacks Dren over the head with ... THUNA° WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU?! I'm really thinking of letting Semoka kill you!_**

**_Dren: A Girl? Kill me? Pffts!_**

**_Catty: °glares° You think Girls are weak, huh?_**

**_Dren: °holds finger into the air° To be exactly, yes, Boys are stronger than Girls, it's the sense of Biologie!_**

**_Catty: Call me cute ..._**

**_Dren: °blinks° Cute ..._**

**_Catty: And it will be the last Thing you said! °throws the Thuna hard against his head, knocking him out° SEE?! GIRLS ARE THE DOMINATE ONES! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Catty: Hope you all will survive till Thursday! ^^ Please Review and who had a wish, please tell me! For example; kill Dren! I would do it! Come on, you just have to say it!_**

**_- MATTA NE, MINNA!_**


	10. Ch 8: Weird! - Masabaka!

_**Catty: Okay, I know I was gone, again! And I gladly accept it if someone hates me now! I will even take some kicks and slaps from anyone! But, don't think that I am ever going to stop ANYTHING! I swore myself, I WILL finish this Story with everthing I have! EVEN IF IT TAKES MY LIFE, I WILL FINISH THIS! °determined stance°**_

_**Ichigo: °Applause° Very nice speech! Now, please, with a Little bit of a truth behing it!**_

_**Catty: Shut up, fat Girl!**_

_**Ichigo: °teary-eyed° I am NOT fat!**_

_**Catty: Yes, you ARE pregnant!**_

_**Ichigo: IT'S TRUE! T~T**_

_**Catty: °sighs° I will just shut up now ...**_

* * *

**I DON'T OWN TMM!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Ichigo's house_ Momomiya's_**

* * *

"**Sakura, what are you doing, honey?"** Shintaro asked his wife, who was cutting some slices of Strawberry-Tart.

"**What does it look like? I'm cutting some tart to cheer Ichigo up, sweet heart!"** Sakura said, smiling up to her husband, who was slightly drooling at seeing the delicious cake. _(Tart is cake, isn't it__? Well … just go with it …)_

"**Close your mouth or you will drool onto the cake, Shintaro!"** Sakura scolded and the older man just pouted like a little boy.

"**Mom!"**

Both adults looked up to see a crying but smiling Ichigo. She was holding a green letter tightly to her chest as she rushed up to her mother's side. They gave her a happy but slight worried look and she just laughed before she handed the letter to her mother. Shintaro looked over his wife's shoulder and frowned while he read the letter.

"**Oh my**** …"** Sakura whispered; her own eyes watering and lips curling into a huge smile. Shintaro grinned and laughed after he read the letter.

"**He sure will get a punch when he gets back! No one leaves my little girl! But I will go easy on him!"** Shintaro said as he looked at his smiling daughter.

"**Sure, as if he wouldn't stand a little punch after he fought against a **_**god**_**, Dad!"** Ichigo stated and all three started laughing.

"**He sure is an angel!"** Sakura said, blushing as she re-read the part where he wrote that she was the most lovely and sweetest person ever. Ichigo hugged her mother and smiled brightly at her laughing father.

"**You really like him, neh?"** Ichigo asked and her father gave her a _'Are you crazy?!'_ look. Ichigo blinked at him and almost tripped as he suddenly shouted.

"**I DON'T LIKE THAT BOY! I **_**LOVE**_** HIM! WHY DID HE LEAVE?!"** Shintaro shouted and made a chibi-cry-scene. Ichigo and Sakura both sweat dropped and backed away a little as Shintaro started crying waterfalls. Sakura scratched her temple with her fore-finger and smiled nervously at her husband.

"**How about we just have some cake?"** She asked and the black haired man stopped crying to instead give his wife huge puppy-eyes. Ichigo laughed nervously at her father's behaviour but she stopped as she felt a little wave of dizziness over-come her. The red-head gripped her head and softly sat down on a seat. Her mother looked at her worried but Ichigo just smiled.

"**I just felt a little dizzy; probably from crying so much! Don't worry, Mom!"** Ichigo reassured with a wink and her mother smiled at her, still worried.

"**Just say when you don't feel good, Sweetie, okay?"** Sakura said as she put a slice of Strawberry-Tart on a plate. Ichigo nodded and thanked her mother as she handed her the plate. Shintaro took his own plate with the cake on it and sat down next to his daughter, every now and then glancing at her to find if she was doing well.

They all finished their cake and were chatting happily when another wave of dizziness hit the red-head. Her face paled a little but luckily for her, her parents didn't realize. Her father gave her a glance and she smiled at him.

"**I think I will go now to the Café; Ryou would snap if I don't come in time!"** Ichigo lied and stood up, to walk to her room to get ready. Her parents nodded; not quite seeing that she lied. They continued talking and wished her a nice day as she left the house.

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Park _ Ichigo_**

* * *

Of course, she wasn't going to work. Ryou gave her some days off to let her calm down. She planned on going to the Café but only to tell her friends the news about Kisshu. But before she went there, she wanted to take a little walk; finding that the weather is really joyful. She sighed happily as the cool spring breeze washed over her peachy skin. It felt so nice.

"**It would be nicer with Kisshu here …"** Ichigo sighed and sat down on the park bench. She was feeling dizzy again and it increased by every wave she had.

"**Ichigo! Ichigo!"** Masha peeped up as he looked at the red-head, who was gripping her head again. She looked up at her fluffy friend and gave him a small smile.

"**Lately I feel weird, that's all … maybe the whole emotions are wearing me out?"** Ichigo asked herself and she smiled as Masha tweeted happily over her head, meaning to cheer her up. The red-head giggled and over the whole noise, she didn't hear the rustle from the bushes behind her. Cold and enraged eyes were watching the re-head, silently, while it thought about finally completing its plan.

"**You're so cute, Masha!"** Ichigo giggled as she saw her fluffy friend almost floating against her shoulder. The pink robot peeped happily at her comment and made cute little circles above her head while tweeting joyfully around, making the cat-girl smile again.

Ichigo sighed and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her skin; it felt heavenly! Masha floated around the place and tweeted happily every time it saw a bird or other animals like squirrels. The little robot floated over to the bushes behind the red-head and it blinked in confusion as the bushes moved, slightly. The puff-ball floated closer and inspected the bushes only to feel its alarms click in danger. Masha floated up in alarm and was about to fly over to the red-head, when something caught the pink robot by its little tail.

"**Ichigo! Dan****ger! Ichigo! Dan-!"** Masha peeped up but was cut off by someone putting a bag over the fluffy thing. Still, the cat-girl jumped to her feet and looked after her little friend. She heard Maha's alarm and she was ready to fight if someone attacked.

"**Masha?! M****asha, where are you, Masha?!"** Ichigo called and she got worried after she didn't get a peep or tweet in reply. Her cat-hearing tried to pick up some noises but everything she heard was the rustles from the wind blowing through the leaves.

"**Masha-chan!"** Ichigo shouted after her friend, knowing it would never leave without at least telling her. Even if Masha was just playing tricks on her, the little robot would have already come out of its hiding place.

"**So, my **_**pretty kitty**_** is alone, hmm?"** A lustful voice whispered into her ear and Ichigo tensed up as she felt an arm being wrapped around her waist. She knew that voice; oh, how she wanted to punch the owner in the face.

"**What the hell do you want?! Get the heck off of me, Masabaka!"** Ichigo yelled as she struggled against the teen's grip. Masaya chuckled, amused by her struggling. He snuck his other arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck, licking and sucking at it, lustfully. The red-head's eyes widened and she struggled even harder, trying but failing to kick him.

"**Why, don't you like me, **_**Strawberry**_**?"** Masaya whispered in an amused tone. Ichigo hissed at him and her eyes would have just loved to burn him to a pulp of ash. Oh, how she wished that looks could kill! If that was possible, then Masaya would have suffered a horrible and painful death.

"**Why should I like an ass like**_** YOU**_**?!"** She spat the last word as if it was poison and Masaya just smirked at her, darkly.

"**Because if you don't, then a little certain someone will get demolished so bad, that not even y****our Blonde boss can put him back together anymore!"** Masaya said as he held the bag with Masha in up. Ichigo's eyes widened and she glared at the tanned teen with rage and burning hatred.

"**You **_**bastard**_**!"** She snapped and Masaya just laughed, evilly. He kissed her cheek and her face went green, wanting _oh-so-badly_ to just throw up right then. Masaya's grip got tighter and his voice became a little more threatening.

"**If you don't listen to what I say, then I'm all too willingly to make everyone you love suffer a**** painful death … I ask myself how much fun it would be to see Kisshu gasping on the floor in his own blood …"** Masaya whispered the last part into her ear and Ichigo immediately stopped struggling, eyes as wide as saucers and tears threatening to spill over. She looked at him with huge eyes and tears running over her cheeks.

"**Y-you w-woud-dn't …"** Ichigo whispered, fear slowly rising at his words. He smirked and his eyes flashed slightly blue before they flashed brown again.

"**Oh? Are you sure about that? I ****mean, I didn't really cared the last time I killed him, so …"** Masaya said in a dangerous voice and Ichigo just felt herself starting to shake as imagines of Kisshu dying again flooded her mind. She shook her head and gripped it tightly.

"**No … anything but **_**that**_**!"** Ichigo cried. Masaya smirked at her and moved his face closer.

"**Then … do exactly what I tell you and your precious alien will find no harm."** Masaya whispered and kissed the red-head on the lips before she could answer. Ichigo didn't move and just let him kiss her, not wanting that he hurt anyone and not wanting to believe that this was happening. Tears rolled down her face as she heard the tanned teen moan into the kiss.

'_I'm sorry, Kisshu! I'm so sorry!'_ Ichigo cried in her head and she only sobbed as Masaya dragged her towards his home.

"**If you transform, then I will not hesitate to kill you and then all your friends; **_**one**_** by **_**one**_**!"** Masaya threatened as he smirked devilishly at the scared Mew. She kept her mouth shut and let the tears fall, hoping and praying that a wonder would save her.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: Okay ... please ... kill me ..._**

**_Kisshu: YOU LET MASAYA TAKE MY LITTLE KITTEN?! °Freaks out°_**

**_Catty: Like I said ... kill me ... I regret my choice but the Story needed some thrill! And I'm 100 % sorry that Kisshu will not appear in this part ... he will be mentioned but ..._**

**_Ichigo: KISSHU WILL BE GONE?!_**

**_Catty: HE IS GONE! -.-"_**

**_Kisshu: IF THAT A**HOLE GETS NEAR MY LITTE KITTENS SECRET PLACE; I WILL KILL HIM AND YOU, CATTY! °Points at a sweat-dropping Catty°_**

**_Catty: ... please, never say secret place again ..._**

**_Kisshu: °sighs° ... Still I WILL kill YOU!_**

**_Catty: ... baka ..._**

**_Kisshu: -.0 What was that?_**

**_Catty: I said: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! ^_^_**

* * *

**_(_/^o^)_/ Parteyyyyy!_**

* * *

**_(-^w^)- Gimme a hug!_**

* * *

**_t(^_^t) And this is for Masaya!_**

* * *

**_P. S.: I love These thingies! And watch this Video on YouTube! It's just adorable! *o*_**

**_Link: watch?v=m1-BOpe-9A0_**

* * *

**_Matta ne, Minna!_**


	11. Ch 9: Good News? Yeah, right!

**_Catty: I'm here with the next chapter, and, WOW! I almost have 50 Reviews! YATTA! I'm so proud of myself :D_**

**_Kisshu: Mhmm, what about your bro?_**

**_Catty: °lazy look° My what?_**

**_Kisshu: Don't Play dumb! Your bro! The one who signed up here so he can write better stories than you!_**

**_Catty: °gets anrgy° He will NEVER write better stories than me! I'm the craziest Authoe here! Even though I wanted to be the funniest, I somehow went to crazy! And don't someone dare say that crazy is a bad word! Crazy is fantastic! It's as if you rule the world without even ruling it! HEHEHEHEHEH!_**

**_Kisshu: ... Crazy Frog ..._**

**_Catty: A**HOLE!_**

**_Stefan: I WILL WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOUP IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!_**

**_Catty: WHO INVITED YOU, MR. PRESIDENT?!_**

**_Stefan: I'M YOUR BROTHER!_**

**_Catty: YEAH, AND I'M ALICE FROM WONDERLAND!_**

**_Stefan: You almost were Alice from wonderland ..._**

**_Catty: °blushes° THAT'S ANOTHER STORY! I DON'T OWN TMM! MIA IKUMA DOES and I somehow came to realize that she doesn't like KxI and TxP and PxL ... Sorry for my words but, Mia Ikuma, you actually made me to your enemy ..._**

* * *

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Café Mew Mew _ Ichi/others_**

* * *

"**Ichigo Onee-chan, na no da!"** Pudding cheered as she saw her red haired friend enter the Café. The cat-girl smiled at her little friend and pulled her into a tight hug before looking at her other friends. Pai and Taruto were there too, smiling as they saw their _sister-in-law_ entering the pink Café. Ichigo grinned, mentally just wanting to curl up into a ball of shame.

She was relieved that Masaya actually didn't try anything_ too_ intimate; he was actually just telling her what he wanted her to do. Still, even with only talking, she felt ashamed, because the things he wanted her to do were just too … She didn't know what they were. She even felt ashamed because he was always trying to kiss her as long as possible; he even touched her at a really uncomfortable place but she tried her best not to snap. He was really going to kill her and her friends if she didn't listen. She regretted that she slapped him once; little Masha needed to suffer because of her disobeying.

"**Hey, Minna-san!"** Ichigo greeted and she was surprised to actually see Ryou smiling at her. Miwa and Moe were there too; they were working here now for a year but they only actually worked when the Café was filled and busy.

"**Glad you're back to normal, Ichigo!"** Zakuro said, actually smiling at the pink mew. Keiichiro was doing a great job at making her speak more often, Ichigo realized and she smiled brightly at everyone.

"**I'm glad, too, and I****'m glad to know that our genius is fine!"** Ichigo said, grinning at Pai, who just nodded in agreement.

"**And I think Lettuce is very happy too!"** Ichigo added as she popped up next to the oldest alien and nudged him, knowingly. Lettuce squeaked and blushed scarlet while Pai just gave the red-head a playful glare.

"**At least, we didn't go as far as to think of **_**marking**_**!"** Pai retorted and Ichigo turned red, smiling as she remembered that evening. Her smile faded as she then remembered why she came here. Well, she was going to come here anyways but now she had a more important reason. She smiled at everyone and walked over to sit down onto a seat. The others sat down as well and looked at the red-head, wanting to know why she was so cheerful and already back to almost being her-self.

"**Well, like you already must have realize, I'm better now and from your faces, I take it that you guys want to know the reason why, am I right?"** Ichigo asked as she looked around at everyone. Taruto, Pudding and Mint grinned at her. Lettuce, Pai, Keiichiro and Zakuro gave her a smile. Miwa and Moe were nodding their heads eagerly and Ryou was just looking at her as if he was bored. Ichigo rolled her eyes at him.

"**You know, you're allowed to go downstairs if you don't want to listen."** Ichigo said and Ryou just smirked at her.

"**Neh, I think I will have to hear why this Strawberry is almost winning the **_**'I'm the reddest tomato in the world contest'**_**!"** Ryou said with a cheeky wink and just then did Ichigo realize how red she was. It wasn't because she was blushing or such. It was because she knew that she just wanted to explode with anger. That mixed with the whole shame made her face flush. She sighed.

"**I have good and … more good news …"** Ichigo said, forcing a smile. Moe was the only one who realized her struggling to keep her face as happy as possible, though, she kept her mouth shut.

"**The good news - Kisshu came to me last night. Sadly, I was asleep and he left a letter behind."** Ichigo said and pulled the letter out and gave it to Pai, knowing that Kisshu would have wanted him to read it. Pai read the letter and he smiled at the end, already forgiving his brother. He gave the letter around and after everyone read it, they all gave the red-head a _'You couldn't have chosen anyone better!'_ look. Ichigo smiled before she sighed. She could already feel her heart shatter about what she was going to say now.

"**And the other news - I'm getting married!"** Ichigo said, forcing a blush and giggle. Everyone looked at her stupidly, frowning and shaking their heads as they didn't understand what she was meaning.

"**To who?"** Ryou finally asked the question that everyone wanted to know. Ichigo looked at them, forcing a bright smile and mentally puking as she said the next words.

"**To Masaya-kun!"**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! This once again is one of my favourite spots! But since I read the newest chapter of Alien Upgrade, I feel like a starter at cliffhangers ... Sooker-greek this is a massage to you; YOU COULDN'T HAVE PUT UP A WORSE CLIFFIE! I CRIED! CRIED, WOMAN! HOW COULD YOU!_**

**_Catty: Sorry, that needed to be said ... And I'm sorry if that massage made you feel bad, sooker-greek._**

**_Kisshu: And you call that stupid? You are far MORE than just stupid!_**

**_Catty: Ha-ha, thanks, mister super-hot, but I am NOT stupid, I cam to realize! If I would be stupid than I would have C's and D's in my Formular? Do you call it like that? Anyways, that thingie you get when you finished a year of hard studying at School! I have 5 A's, 6 B's and 1 C! It's not bad and to think of it, that C is in german, my mother-language! xD okay, I AM stupid! ^^ But I'm proud of it!_**

**_Kisshu: °rolls eyes°_**

**_Catty: But now on with the Story! Again! How do the others react O.O?_**

* * *

**_Café Mew Mew _ Ichi/others_**

* * *

"**To Masaya-kun!"** Ichigo said, grinning. She mentally just wanted to break down crying and she wanted to scream at the painful feeling in her chest. It felt as if someone stabbed her in the heart, smashed it and at least burned it.

"**WHAT?!"** Everyone shouted, except for Taruto, Lettuce and Moe, who were too shocked to even move one finger. They just stared at the red-head with wide eyes and you could tell by the look on their faces that they were mentally trying to convince themselves that this was nothing but a bad dream.

"**YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TO THAT TREE-SCREWING, MOTHER-FUCKING, **_**ASSHOLE**_**?!"** Ryou shouted at the top of his lungs. Zakuro luckily covered Pudding's ears and Pai covered Taruto's, who seemed as if he didn't even realize that his jaw was hitting the floor.

"**Ryou, it's my choice and yes, I'm getting married to him because … because _I _**_**love**_**_ him_!"** Ichigo shouted, gulping before she said the last words. She was trying hard not to puke. Think about their safety, Ichigo thought as she looked at her friends.

"**B-b-but you said he is a piece of **_**nonsense**_**!"** Miwa shouted, not believing what her friend just said. Ichigo pretended a frown and sad eyes.

"**I thought you were my friends! Friends would stand to their friend if she ****chooses something else than what she chose before!" **Ichigo said, pretending to be heart broken. Well, it wasn't really hard, because her heart was broken. Damn, her heart was literally falling to Million pieces. Everyone looked at her, either with an uncertain frown or with a shocked and painful look.

"**She's right … if she chooses him then … then she chooses him …" **Moe whispered, still not out of her shocked state. Ichigo smiled sadly at her and thanked god that she had such a convincing friend. She didn't want to marry that bastard but she didn't want her friends and parents getting hurt either. Mostly, she didn't want Kisshu to get killed again. Masaya made it clear that he _would_ kill him as soon as he touched this ground.

"**But-"**Ryou, Miwa and Pai started but were cut off by Moe.

"**Do you really want to tell her what to do with her life?"** Moe asked, softly as she looked at the table. Everyone shut up at that and just stared at the almost crying red-head.

"**We are sorry … we shouldn't tell you what to choose … just ****promise that … that you will think it over again …"** Pai whispered, softly and Ichigo just smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

"**Thank you for understanding … I will think about it but that's what I will choose …"** Ichigo whispered before she hugged the purple-haired alien. Pai hesitantly hugged back, his heart breaking at seeing the red-head choose the Baka over his brother again. Ichigo felt tears run down her face and she fought back the urge to scream and just tell them the truth. It was a wonder that they didn't seem to notice that she was lying.

"**I hope that we will still be friends …"** Ichigo mumbled and she could have kicked herself for her words. More tears escaped her eyes at Pai's words. He whispered it into her ear so no one but her could hear him.

"**Th****at seems now impossible to me … to **_**us**_** …"** Pai whispered. Ichigo knew who he meant by _'us'_. He was talking about Taruto, himself and mostly about Kisshu. He was right. How would Kisshu have wanted to still be friends with the one who chose another one after he left only yesterday! She felt so ashamed! It was only one day and she already broke her friends' hearts! What will her parents say? What will Kisshu say? Oh god she just wanted to go and die in a dark hole!

She pulled back and turned around, just wanting to run home and curl up into a ball, crying huge tears of shame and pain. And that's what she did … _halfway_.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: Okay, now is the real ending! Sorry if I irritated you with the break again :/ But I wanted it to be a cliffie but the chapter would then be too short again! Hope you liked it and, People, I will tell you one Thing! The next chapter will come out as soon as I get 55 Reviews! And ONLY when I get 55 Reviews! I beg you! ^^ I love them and this part of the Story is worth it the Reviews, even though the half is disgusting :/ I the end, you will find out a secret that is 100 Reviews worth!_**

* * *

**_PLEASE; PLEASE; REVIEW!_**

* * *

**_MATTA NE, MINNA!_**


	12. Ch 10: Please! - Urgh!

**_Catty: Okay, guys, I'm back and- CHOOOOOP! O.O °falls to ground, twitching with shock°_**

**_Ichigo: Is she alright? °Looks at Catty, who is still twitching and Looks like dead°_**

**_Kisshu: °pokes Catty with a stick into the head° Poke-poke_**

**_Steefan: °sweat-drops° Ehehe, she saw the number of the Reviews! ^_^"_**

**_Dren: I told you guys to Keep her away from the Reviews!_**

**_Catty: °jumps to feet and tackles Dren to the ground while purring° Dreeeeen~! ^w^_**

**_Stefan: Catty, leave that Boy alone!_**

**_Catty: I'm so sorry for being so mean towards you, Dren! Please, forgive me! °cute Little neko eyes°_**

**_Dren: °faces darkenes in embarassment° W-what did you drink again...?_**

**_Catty: °perks up° Oh, nothing but a glass of Coke!_**

**_Kisshu: °Looks at a 10 feet high hill of empty Coke bottles° You call that Glass? °raises eyebrow°_**

**_Catty: You call this sexy? °Points at a pregnant Ichigo°_**

**_Ichigo: T~T Nyaa?_**

**_Kisshu: Don't worry, Kitten, I still love you!_**

**_Dren: Yeah ... sure ... heh °smirks lazily°_**

**_Stefan: Can we start the Story? I'm boring and I want to read Shintaro- °gets whacked with a fry pan by Catty°_**

**_Catty: °terminator voice° DON'T EVER SPOIL MY STORY._**

**_Stefan: °lays motionless on the ground°_**

**_Dren: That ... must have hurt ..._**

**_Catty: °grins crazily° Want to try it out yourself?_**

**_Dren: O.o ... no more coke for you ..._**

**_Catty: °eyes widens and fry pan Slips out of Hand° ANYTHING BUT THAT!_**

**_Dren: No more coke! °rejecting stance°_**

**_Catty: WUAAAAAAAAAAA! °her world Ends ...°_**

**_Kisshu: SHE DOESN'T OWN IT! ^^_**

**_Ichigo: If she did, then machines would take over the world! O.o_**

**_Catty: And that's NO joke! o.o My Laptop winked at me today ... °Looks hesitantly at Laptop, who does a 'you go down' Motion° KIYAA! THE WORLD WILL BE TAKEN OVER! SAVE YOURSELVES AS SOON AS YOU CAN! °hides under a table with a fry pan in one Hand and a huge Thuna in the other Hand°_**

**_Stefan: °mumbles as he slowly Wakes up° On with the Story ..._**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Ichigo's house _ Momomiya's_**

* * *

Ichigo ran home but instead of going upstairs, she walked into the kitchen, gulping as she saw her mother _AND_ father sitting at the table, chatting. The red-head smiled as she imagined herself and Kisshu sitting and chatting happily at their table. But a picture of Masaya popped up and her eyes widened as the scene of her and her alien vanished to be replaced by Kisshu lying in his own blood.

She gulped and hesitantly walked up to her un-knowing parents. They smiled at her brightly as she sat down next to them. Their smile faded at seeing her pale face. Something was wrong and they knew it.

"**Ichigo, is everything alright? Did something happen, Sweetie?"** Sakura asked as she placed a hand on the pale teen's shoulder. Ichigo winced a bit at her touch but she faked a smile and shook her head. She felt that they were being watched and she knew already who was watching them. She took her mother's hand into hers and took a deep breath, still forcing a convincing smile.

"**Mom, Dad, I'm getting married!"** Ichigo said, trying to sound happy. Her father looked at her and her mother smiled slightly but still wary. She was thinking that the boy may be Kisshu but the thought that worried her most was how could have Kisshu asked her if he was gone?

"**And? Who is the happy boy?"** Shintaro asked, smiling knowingly at his daughter. Ichigo mentally dropped and felt sorry to break her parents' hope but they would get hurt if she wouldn't obey.

"**Well, you know him very **_**well**_**!"** Ichigo pretended a grin and her father grinned back, only thinking that Kisshu soon will be his _real_ son-in-law!

"**Uh-huh! But still!"** Sakura said, forcing a smile. She was mentally frowning and she could only worry about why her daughter acted like this. It didn't make sense! Kisshu was gone and he couldn't ask her and if he would have asked her sooner, then Ichigo would have told them right away, wouldn't she?

"**Well …"** Ichigo hesitated. She knew that look on her mother's face; she knew that something was wrong. Ichigo thanked god that her mother could read her so clearly! She will soon realize what is going on and Ichigo will finally have Kisshu forever!

"**To**** who are you getting married, Ichigo?"** Shintaro pushed. He realized that something wasn't right either. If it really was Kisshu she was talking about, then she wouldn't have hesitated to just shout it to the world. Ichigo gulped and took a deep breath, not facing her parents.

"**To Masaya!"**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Ichigo's house _ Momomiya's_**

* * *

"**To Masaya!"** Ichigo said and readied herself for getting yelled at. But soon she realized that no one was yelling at her. She opened her eyes, which she closed as she said _Masaya_, and was surprised to see her parents frozen in place. Well, she wasn't really surprised but she had expected them to yell at her. Her mother's hand slowly slipped from the cat-girl's one and Ichigo frowned at the huge eyes her parents gave her.

"**Mom? Dad?"** Ichigo asked, pretending a confused look. In real, she knew why they were shocked. I mean, she just bonded with an alien, who went back to his planet yesterday and now, the next day, she already was coming with the news of getting married! And mostly to the one, whom she saw as a bastard for _3__ damn__ years_!

"**You are … getting married to … to Masaya!"** Her mother said, laughing incredulously as she clutched her head in a way to show her shock. Shintaro was staring at his daughter, mouth agape in order to breathe and eyes as wide as if they could have bulged out.

"**This is just a dream … isn't it?!"** Sakura suddenly said, stunned as tears appeared in her eyes. Ichigo mentally wanted to cry for telling her parents such a lie. Sakura stood up and grabbed her daughter by her shoulders for support.

"**Tell me this is just a bad dream!"** She cried as tears almost rolled over her eyes. She had heard the news of Masaya pestering girls at school and his actions he did during the last years. He was as if he was a complete strange person!

Ichigo shook her head, smiling in a way that she hoped was pleadingly. She wanted- No _need__ed_ to make her parents agree, otherwise they would all suffer the greatest pain. Ichigo knew that Masaya always stays to his words and she was the _only __one_ who knew that he didn't really _destroyed_ Deep Blue. Masaya had just over-powered the god and kept some of the alien leader's power for himself. It's a surprise that Masaya didn't kill everyone who annoyed him till now.

Sakura slumped back into her seat and tears rolled over her cheeks as she stared at the wall straight ahead. She couldn't believe it! Her only daughter! Married with a bastard! How will her little girl survive that ass?!

At that time, Shintaro finally came out of his shock and his face twisted with anger and fear for his daughter. He wasn't going to let that bastard touch his girl! He made that mistake once but he wasn't going to let that happen again!

"**IF YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY HIS NAME AGAIN!"** Shintaro yelled at his daughter and Ichigo flinched, her own eyes watering as she remembered what Masaya told her. She _HAD_ to make him agree!

"**Dad, I beg you! Please, you can't tell me what I have to do!"** Ichigo cried as she pleaded her father. She prayed to god to make him understand why she needed to marry that asshole! She didn't want to lose anyone! She didn't want her heart break any more! At least, she didn't want to let the fragments of her heart shatter much more!

"**I DON'T ALLOW IT! THIS TOPIC IS DISMISSED! IF YOU EVEN TRY TO CHANGE MY M****IND, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL TH****AT BASTARD AND MAKE YOU REALIZE,**_**WHO**_** YOUR REAL LOVE IS!"** Shintaro snapped and Ichigo started crying even harder. She wasn't going to give up! She had to convince him! She just had to!

"**Dad, please, you can't tell me who t****o love and who to not! It's my life! I never asked for your opinion! I beg you, Dad! I ... I LOVE HIM!"** Ichigo screamed before she buried her face into her hands. Her mother was still shocked but she knew that they really shouldn't have a word when it comes to their daughter's choices. Parents were there to support their child, not to criticise their life. Sakura looked at her furious husband and gave him an unsure but pleading look. She really didn't like her daughter's choice but she knew better then to argue with her.

"**Shintaro …"** Sakura whispered and her husband calmed down a bit at seeing his wife suffer as well. She had a pained look on her face and Shintaro knew better than to do that. The last time he did that he almost lost her. Since then, he always wanted the best for his favourite girls. Shintaro sighed and crossed his arms, still not convinced. But if Ichigo meant it was the best, then he will go with it, even if it meant to lose the best boy in the _universe_.

"**Fine …"** Shintaro growled and Ichigo shot her head up to look at him with huge eyes. She couldn't believe her ears! He was agreeing in such a short time? That was impossible!

"**Thanks, Dad!"** Ichigo cried as she hugged her father, smiling that she could protect them. She was happy as long as her family and friends were safe and sound. Even if that meant to give up her own happiness!

"**I do it only because you choose this! I wouldn't agree to this in a million years but you will regret this cho****ice****!"** Shintaro growled and shrugged his daughter off, needing to go take some air. Ichigo stared after him and she jumped as she heard the doorbell ring. Her eyes widened as she remembered then one thing.

'_I will come and see how it is going, Honey!'_ Masaya's words echoed through her mind and she tensed up as her father opened the door. She knew that he was out to kill someone if he was in such a mood!

* * *

**_Catty:_ A Little Warning; Keep as far away as you can from your Computer! The next part will either make YOU Freak out or Smash/Punch/kick your Desktop! I will consider you to either get a bucket if you can't stand gross things or either, like mentioned, get as far away from the Desktop as you can! Or just get a stuffed animal and imagine it is Masaya so you won't hurt yourself and/or your Computer! Yes, even Computers have Feelings; so take my warning and prepare yourself for the most grossing Thing ever! Even I needed to almost puke ...**

* * *

"**Good evening, Mr. Momomiya!"** Masaya greeted, smiling gently at the older man. Shintaro growled at him dangerously and stepped to the side, knowing his daughter would just shout at him for not letting _Romeo_ in.

"**Evening, Aoyama."** Shintaro snarled and eyed the boy's every move. Ichigo walked over to stand next to her father and she clung onto his arm, hoping that he would understand her fear. Shintaro blinked down at his daughter, confused by her actions. At first she was so happy and desperate to marry this kid and now she seemed scared and it looked like she was mentally praying for a miracle.

"**Hello, sweet heart!** **Come here and give me a hug!"** Masaya said and his eyes held a look that clearly told her _'Do it or they will suffer!'_

Ichigo looked at her father and gave him a smile, eyes pleading him to realize what was going on. To her dismay, Shintaro didn't realize what she meant and Ichigo walked over to the tanned boy and gave him a forced hug. Masaya smirked and pulled her tighter to him. She tensed up and she fought back the urge to scream after help. She forced a smile and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"**There, happy now?!"** she hissed and Masaya just chuckled before pulling her into a lustful kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened but she forced them shut, fighting the urge to puke. Her father stared with disgust and Sakura luckily was still in the kitchen, otherwise she would have run through the house screaming and yelling that this all was just a dream.

Masaya pulled back and his eyes glinted with lust as he saw the red-head struggle to get her breathing back. The black-haired boy looked the older man dead in the eye and he flashed a smirk at the father, who scowled and snarled at the boy.

"**I would love to take your lovely girl out on a date. We'll have to plan the wedding, right, Kitty?"** Masaya said and grinned at the red-head. Ichigo once again fought the urge to run and scream _'Bloody murder!'_ and she just forced a grin. She shut her eyes, hoping she would just wake up from this nightmare.

"**Yeah; the wedding."** Ichigo said through clenched teeth and she felt herself shaking as Masaya grabbed her by the wrist. The tanned boy dragged her outside and he turned to wink at the hissing man in the doorway.

"**Ja ne!"** Masaya called and started walking away, with Ichigo behind him. She knew better than to run away; he would just chase and hurt her, or worse; he would instead chase her friends!

_**-チツシエ-**_

* * *

**_Catty: I know, you guys want to kill me, don't you? To my defense; Even I almost slapped myself for writing this gross Thing, anyway, but I hope some People now got their questions answered; like the question; Why doesn't anyone kill Masaya? First, Ichigo doesn't want anyone to get hurt and like mentioned; masaya STILL has Some of Deep Blue in him! Hahahaha! Finally he got something from Deep Blue that can tell that he is a man! He didn't have a sausage before! xP _****_(This is a game)_**

* * *

**_Ichigo: GROSS!_**

**_Catty: What?! You sucked on a sausage too!_**

**_Ichigo: ..._**

**_Kisshu: °gets it now and blushes like hell°_**

**_Stefan: Who the hell told you These things?! °shocked°_**

**_Catty: Ach, ya'know, my own experience. -.-" But she sucked on a sausage, didn't she?!_**

**_Dren: °pouts° As if you didn't suck on a sausage too ... _**

**_Catty: °blushes° DREN! _**

**_Dren: You could have done that already too!_**

**_Catty: Y-you ... I-i ... IT'S NON OF YOUR BUSINESS!_**

**_Stefan: You gave him a bl*w-***?! O.o _**

**_Catty: °eyes widens° I NEVER SAID THAT! AND I DIDN'T EVEN SUCKED- GRRRRRR! DREN YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!_**

**_Dren: Hey, it's not my fault that you already suck sausages!_**

**_Catty: °blushes° WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Everyone sucked once on a sausage when they were Little, didn't they?! I mean, I have that favorite Kind of sausage which is with cheese in it and-_**

**_Dren: Oh °blinks° so you meant normal sausages?_**

**_Catty: °blinks° Don't tell me you thought I speak about- OH MY GOSH! °blushes like mad°_**

**_Dren: Scusi?_**

**_Catty: YOU ARE GROSS!_**

**_Stefan: °Wakes up and rubs head while speaking° Please Review and I apologize for the harsh language and I hope everyone kept his thoughts on the right trail not that you thought the same as dren who is the biggest pervert ever._**

**_Dren: Hey, I can it so shut up!_**

**_Catty: °still blushing° Review, I will update at 60 Reviews!_**

* * *

**_(So, tell me of what sausages you thought? Yep, this is a game, well was a game in my class! xD)_**

* * *

**_Matta ne, Minna!_**


	13. Ch 11: Dark Knight! - Not right! - NOTE!

**_Catty: Okay, guys, I decided to connect two chapters. And sorry for the next Thing; °takes deep breath° ARE YOU CRAZY?! I said 60 Reviews NOT 70! I think I might go insane! I almost have- And there are only 13 chapters- and I am not even popular- and what the hell is wrong with you guys?! I don't deserve These Reviews if I make you all throw up!_**

* * *

**_I DON'T OWN TMM!_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

_**Park _ Ichi/Masa**_

* * *

"**You will forget about that alien; I promise."** Masaya whispered softly as they walked through the park. She looked at the back of his head; was he kidding?! She will _NEVER_ forget the green-haired alien! Even if he was light-years away, she still loved and thought about him, every minute!

"**That will never happen, do you hear me, bastard?!"** Ichigo snarled and Masaya turned around sharply. His eyes were flashing blue again and Ichigo knew that he was pissed. She backed away a little and was about to run, when the tanned boy grabbed her by the hair, roughly. She cried out in pain and tears appeared in her eyes as he brought her up to eye-level.

"**Want to repeat that, bitch?"** Masaya asked, coldly and Ichigo whimpered as he tugged at her hair a little. She remained silent, not wanting to know what this boy would do if she pissed him off any more. Masaya smirked and kissed her roughly on the lips. Ichigo's eyes widened and she screamed into the kiss.

The black-haired boy licked her bottom lip, wanting to enter her sweet cavern but Ichigo wouldn't comply. Masaya growled before he dug his fingers of his other hand into her shoulder, making her gasp in pain. The tanned boy took his chance and his tongue shot into the cat-girl's mouth. Ichigo fought back the urge to puke into his mouth. She really just wanted to be at her room right now, with Kisshu beside her, telling her that this was just a nightmare and that everything will be alright.

Masaya pulled back and watched as Ichigo gasped for air. Her eyes were filled with tears and she didn't know how much longer she could fight the urge to just transform and _Strawberry Surprise _his ugly, tanned ass!

"**You know, I really love you, Ichigo …"** Masaya whispered as he caressed her cheek. She glared at him through tears. She wasn't going to believe him that for even one second!

"**If you would love me, then you would be happy if I'm happy!"** Ichigo snapped and she struggled to get out of his grip. He had moved his hand around her waist, letting go of her hair. Masaya smiled at her gently and tilted her head by her chin up. Ichigo's eyes widened at his face; it looked exactly like the one she had loved so much.

"**Ichigo, I know what makes you happy and it surely isn't that fre****ak …"** Masaya whispered as he leaned in closer. Ichigo looked at him with sad eyes. She frowned and her eyes went cold.

"**That **_**'**__**freak**__**'**_**is number one on my list of things that make me happy, dumb-ass …"** Ichigo whispered, coldly and earned a glare from the black-haired boy. Masaya snarled at her and grabbed her by the throat, strangling her. His eyes became an icy blue and Ichigo knew that he was now _REALLY_ pissed. She gave him a weak smile as he tears fell from her eyes.

"**So, t-this is n-now the f-famous god p****-p****ar****t of y-you, huh?"** Ichigo stuttered out while she tried to pry him off of her. Masaya gave her a chuckle and grinned crazily at her.

"**Oh and you will get to know a whole other side of me, my dear!"** Masaya chuckled darkly and he let go of the gasping red-head. Ichigo fell to her knees while she gripped her throat. She never fought she would have to feel so helpless again. She was in such a situation and there was the same person in the game.

"**And which one would that be?"** Ichigo whispered as she regained her breathing again. Masaya walked around her and chuckled as he watched her stand up. Ichigo turned sharply to face him and fear build up in her stomach as she saw his body glowing blue. The light was dim but still enough to make the cat-girl realize what was going to happen.

"**Masaya, please, why can't you just stop this?! You were such a nice guy and now you just made everything worse! You could have had every girl of the school! Why do you still want me?! I made it clear to you that I want nothing to do with**** you**** anymore! You died for me since the day you started acting like ****the king of Earth****!" **Ichigo shouted, tears sparkling in her eyes as she watched the black-haired boy slowly change his appearance.

His clothes changed into the attire of the Blue Knight, only that the left half was black instead blue. His hair changed into the Blue Knight's style only without the pony-tail. His hair was now black but had streaks of blonde in it. His ears changed to the ones the alien have and his eyes became both blue only that the right one was a sky and the left one an icy blue.

"**Masaya, this isn't you!"** Ichigo screamed. Masaya just chuckled at her and brought out his sword. The only difference between his old and new sword was, that this sword was complete black, except for a blue diamond on the hem.

"**That's right, this isn't Masaya. I'm the Dark Knight but you are allowed to call me Masaya as often as you wish, ****my ****love."** Masaya said as he pointed his sword at the shaking red-head. She knew that he was showing her that he really would kill everyone. She shook her head and fell to her knees again.

"**Please, stop this … I do anything but don't go after them … please …"** Ichigo pleaded, not wanting to see her friends or parents getting hurt. The Dark Knight smirked but nodded and lowered his sword. He walked over to the kneeling red-head and crutched down to her level.

"**You will forget him … otherwise …"** He took out a little doll and Ichigo's eyes widened as she saw how the doll looked like; it was looking like Pudding! The Dark knight put his sword to the dolls throat and sliced it open, causing the lower part of the doll to fall to the ground while its head was still between Masaya's fingers.

"**Are we clear?"** Masaya whispered into her ear, softly and Ichigo just nodded, wide-eyed as she looked at the lower part of the doll. She could already hear Pudding's terrified screams and she shook her head to get the thoughts out.

"… **Pudding …"**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

_**Café Mew Mew _ Two days later _ others**_

* * *

"**Shirogane, are you sure about this?"**

"**At least, I'm sure that I want to win that deal!"**

"**But do you think that you can handle this?"**

"**Why the hell, couldn't I handle this?!"**

"**Well …"**

Mint watched over the main-room; there were cakes and pastries everywhere and you couldn't even tell where the wall started and the floor ended. The blue-bird looked back at Ryou and she couldn't help but giggle at his outfit; he was wearing a long-sleeved, baggy shirt, which was grey, and baggy, brown pants. He looked like a skater-boy! **_(I think …)_**

"**I told you that I can h****andle this!"** Ryou snapped at hearing her giggle. She winked at him and gave him a grin.

"**Yeah, I believe you but why do you need that mask?"** Mint asked as she pointed to his face which was hidden behind a _welder-mask_. Ryou's eyebrows twitched with annoyance and he crossed his arms.

"**Do you want me to do this or not?!"** Ryou snapped and Mint just giggled before she stepped to the side. Ryou took in a breath and he watched the blue bird out of the corner of his eyes. Yes, she was lovely, but still the devil in person, he admitted.

"**And this**** is just stupid …"** Ryou muttered as he watched over the main-room.

Pudding, Taruto, Miwa and Moe started a food-fight; better said cake-fight and this was the result of it. Ryou had told them to go home and don't come back for at least one day! The others have needed to clean this up but Mint, the oh-so-lovely and smart bird, started arguing with him. Suddenly he found himself in a bet! The worst; the bet was that if Ryou can clean the main-room in an hour, then Mint has to do what he says for one day! If he passes the time-limit then he has to do what Mint told him to do for one _WEEK_!

"**One day and one week; **_**NOT**_** the same, **_**MINT**_**!"** Ryou called and Mint just winked at him, smiling.

"**You know, you have only 55 minutes to go, **_**Richie**_**!"** Mint informed and Ryou quickly started cleaning, trying hard to ignore the stares and looks of the others. Pai sighed and looked over at Lettuce, who was blushing and smiling at her mobile phone. Pai silently walked up behind her and looked her over the shoulder. His eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor; he even fell over anime-style.

"**WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"** Pai shouted, causing Lettuce to squeak and sent her phone flying through the Café-window. The green mew blushed furiously and she felt like fainting from embarrassment. The others looked at the two, except for Ryou, and gave them a confused look. Pai was sweat dropping about what he just saw, his face getting dark purple and Lettuce was redder than a tomato; well, if something exists which is redder than a tomato.

"**What is goin****g on?"** Zakuro asked as she looked at the two teens. Their faces had such abnormal colours that you thought that something was wrong with them.

"**Well … y-y-you s-see …"** Lettuce started but she shut up. Pai was still dark purple and sweat dropping as he looked at the red green-head.

"**How the heck did you got a picture of me being half-naked?!"** Pai asked, almost looking like he wanted to die. _**(I know, you think;** what's the big deal?! She **IS** your girlfriend, after all! **But, guys, who said that his upper-body was naked …?)**_

Lettuce started shifting uncomfortably and luckily for her, Moe burst through the Café doors. _Sadly **(Yeah, sure!)**_ for Ryou that he was standing in front of them and Moe opening them sent the blonde genius flying into the wall. Mint flinched as she heard a vase shatter and she quickly walked over to the _surely_ injured genius.

"**MINNA-SAN!"** Moe hollered as she stormed into the Café. She was holding white letters and she was panting while her blonde looks were bouncing up and down from her running. She had a sad, large smile on her face and her eyes looked pained as she walked over to the puzzled group.

"**Ichigo gave me the invitations for her**** wedding! She said everyone is invited!"** Moe enounced as she gave everyone a letter. She gave Pai and Lettuce two letters for each. Pai needed to give one to Taruto and Lettuce needed to give one to Pudding, Moe informed.

"**The wedding will be next week and**** Ichigo said she would be pleased if you guys take your family with you; like sisters, brothers, parents, okay?"** Moe said and everyone nodded, smiling but eyes sparkling with pain and worry.

"**A few years ago, I would have been happy to hear such news but n****ow … it doesn't feel right …"** Keiichiro said and everyone nodded. Moe glanced at them, blinking. So she wasn't the only one who felt strange about the whole wedding-thing. She looked at Keiichiro and gave him a determined look.

"**Minna, something is wrong h****ere. I just know it … to be honest, I knew it since Ichigo told us these news. I mean, it doesn't make sense! One day she almost dies without Kisshu by her side and the next, she decided to just go and marry another guy! To top it all; that guy is Masaya!"** Moe said and everyone looked at her, finally realizing it too. Pai shook his head and handed the letters back to the blonde girl. Moe gave him a frown but she dropped as she saw his eyes; they were cold.

"**I'm afraid but Taruto and I can't come. Even if we ****would have been here, we wouldn't have wanted to go to Ichigo's wedding …" **Pai said, softly and Moe nodded, understanding why they wouldn't come. Her mind clicked and she looked at him frowning.

"'_**Would have been here**__**'**_**? Are you meaning you are leaving?" **Moe asked and everyone stared at the oldest alien. Pai smiled slightly and patted Moe on the head.

"**You really are an interesting girl. You can read looks like a book!" **Pai said and Moe couldn't help but blush and grin at him.

"**But, yes, we are leaving. We are**** going back to make sure that Kisshu doesn't get into trouble; or better said that he doesn't **_**MAKE**_** trouble. He is such a trouble-maker." **Pai sighed and everyone agreed to his comment.

"**Wait, how are guys even getting back?" **Ryou asked, now remembering what he wanted to ask Pai as Kisshu left. Pai looked at him and pulled out a handy-device. It looked like a little ball but some buttons on it were blinking and it was hovering in Pai's hand. Everyone looked at the little device and Pai smiled, slightly.

"**This**** is a Port-rune. It's easily said a one-way-ticket back to our planet. If we push this button, we will get teleported to Tethys. It's easy but the problem is****;**** it ****really ****only works for one trip. Then it would just dissolve itself." **Pai informed and the others frowned.

"**If it teleports you to one planet, why didn't you use this thing to get to Earth? It would have saved us the trouble!" **Mint said, clearly confused. Pai looked at the troubled mew and held out the device to let her look more closely at it.

"**These things**** are really difficult to make. For now, only 10 of these devices are allowed to be used. We were given three for each, so we can go back to our planet but we weren't allowed to use them to teleport here." **Pai explained and everyone looked at him, slightly understanding what he meant. Keiichiro looked at the device and frowned.

"**It really looks difficult to make but from your samples, you have all materials on your planet to make at least hundred in a month!" **Keiichiro said and Pai nodded in agreement.

"**You'****re right, we have all the things we need to make these but to make you understand; we are making hundreds of these in a month, that's true but, still, only one out of fifty devices are useful. The other would either explode or melt**** and/or hurt the person, who uses it,**** in the probation." **Pai replied and Keiichiro nodded.

"**So, when are you leaving?"** Lettuce asked, sadly. Pai smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"**At the end of this week; please, tell Ichigo that I'm really sorry for not coming. I'm sure that she at least still care****s for Kisshu and I hope she understands it if Taruto and I go look after that freaky alien."** Pai laughed and everyone nodded, laughing.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

_**!READ THIS IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

_**Catty: Oke, and now I can hold my speech;**_

* * *

_**I'm really disappointed, guys. I never thought that some People would stop reading a Story just because Masaya appears for more than two chapters. He IS part of the plot and I can't take him out or make him go POOF! or even kill him; the Story would die along with him. Do you get it now?! If I kill him NOW then the Story dies too! I can't do that!**_

* * *

_**And I even might think of stopping this ... as sadly as it is, I WILL stop this if the Readers don't agree to the plot ... I know you guys hate- no, despise Masaya but that isn't a reason to stop reading. I mean, I don't stop reading someones Story just because Ryou kisses Ichigo once in it.**_

* * *

_**I mean, I despise the Pairing Ryou x Ichigo MORE than even Masaya x Ichigo. They are like siblings and it makes me feel sick to see them together. But that doesn't mean that I will stop reading a Story ... okay, it depens on how good it is but if something IS Ichigo x Kisshu and Masaya appears in it, don't stop reading it!**_

* * *

_**And to make you stay, Masaya WILL die, no matter what but if I would kill him now, then everthing will Twist by his death. I already wrote the whole Part 2 and I don't want to Change it when I already out it up. I have only 2 more weeks before I vanish the whole August-month. And if I would make Kisshu come back and kill Masaya then would have to Change my WHOLE Story.**_

* * *

_**If I let Kisshu come back, then I could write AND HE KILLED HIM AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! ... that sounds horrible for an ending ... and this part has a really nice secret that WILL make you go AWWWW! ... and it was worth the Masaya Thing ... because to your Information, this part is already uploaded to the half. It sounds more horrible than it is, so-**_

_**-DON'T STOP READING!**_

* * *

_**I WILL stop this if you stop!**_

_**You guys know me so don't think that I'm joking!**_

* * *

_**Dren: ... O.o you really can convince me to continue reading this ...**_

_**Catty: °blinks at him before snapping° YOU WANTED TO STOP READING THIS TOO?!**_

_**Dren: °backs away° Nooo ...**_

_**Catty: Anyway ... I hope you guys changed your mind and I will see what you will say about this. When I get 75 Reviews than I will put up the next chapter ... otherwise ... this Story will be either stopped forever or I will ... give it to my brother °sighs sadly and walks out of room, depressed°**_

_**Dren: ... poor Girl ... Review please.**_

* * *

**75 Reviews will decide over the sake of this Story; think about it.**

* * *

_**Matta ne.**_


	14. Ch 12: Just Ichigo!

_**Catty: Okay, again a note; After what I can see, I'm not going to stop this, if I do, I will suffer a slow and painful dead, like KisshuObsession said. I don't want that ._. ... Anyway, about yesterday, I was NOT myself as I wrote that speech! These were this damn hormounes! I'm currently stressed out and as I read the Review from KIML it just drove me over the end. No offense ... I was Schach-matt as my People say ... And now the Note is over. I'm thinking about dying, guys! Really, now?! Who the heck were your math-teachers?! I say 75 Reviews and now I have 81! Do you want to kill me?! Urghhh! °falls over, Anime-style, onto the HARD ground°**_

_**Dren: She doesn't own TMM! And currently she is watching Shugo Chara! xD Yuro is the best!**_

* * *

_**On with the Story!**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

_**Ichigo's house _ 4 days later _ Ichigo**_

* * *

The cat-girl was in her room, thinking while she sat on her bed. Moe had told her about Pai and Taruto leaving to go back to their planet. She smiled and said she will be coming to say good-bye. After Moe had left, Ichigo had cried for at least 4 hours. She was broken inside and after she heard that the aliens are going back, she knew that they will just tell the news of her wedding to Kisshu. He will never forgive her, she just knew it!

The red-head would have all so gladly wanted to lie down and get a little nap, hoping god would let her dreams show her some answers on her questions. She was so confused and lately, she was having more and more dizzy-waves. She just hoped that no one would realize it and she was praying every free-time to god that he would be so nice and make a little miracle come true.

"**Mom and Dad didn't get it … Dad is too enraged and Mom is still having trouble ****to ****even look**** at me …"** Ichigo whispered and she remembered what happened yesterday. She was sitting at the table with her parents when she suddenly had the urge to throw up. She excused herself and as fast as her legs could have run, she sprinted to the bathroom, making it just in time to get everything she ate yesterday out.

"**I'm worn out … that's all …"** Ichigo mumbled and looked up as Masha made a little noise. Her face twisted with pity as she watched the little robot trying to let its cute little voice peep up but to no avail. The little robot was sitting next to Ichigo on her bed. Usually the little puff-ball would float around, cheering and tweeting but that was once. Now it was looking worried at its owner, its left wing wrapped up in a bandage and little, inaudible noises came from the fluffy ball.

Masaya had broken the little things wing and had demolished its speak-device which caused the little robot to stop its cute peeping and tweeting. It only gave small and quiet noises and Ichigo could have sworn that they sounded pained to her. Oh, how she wanted to help her little friend but she was just a normal teen _(__cough with cat genes cough__)_ and the only one who could have repaired her little friend was Ryou. Sad was, that if she brought Masha to Ryou, he would get suspicious and then Masaya would find out and kill him first.

She didn't want him to die. He was like the always better-knowing and annoying guy but when she needed him, he was always there for her; like an older brother. She smiled at that thought; he may be annoying and such but he still has a good heart.

"**If he just wouldn't have been so smart then this whole thing wouldn't have happened …"** Ichigo mumbled and she smiled sadly as she watched Masha jump onto her lap, snuggling into her waist as if wanting to cheer her up.

"**Thank you, Masha. I love you too."** She whispered as she stroked his pink fur. Masha leaned into her hand and he could have purred but without a speaking-device it was kind of hard. Ichigo sighed and she rubbed her stomach as she felt another wave of dizziness hit her. The cat-girl carefully sat Masha back onto the back, stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. She didn't felt like throwing up but she was just making sure. She didn't want to clean her mess up if she couldn't make it to the toilet in time.

She entered the normal-sized bathroom and she walked up to the sink after locking the door. She was feeling so strange lately and slowly she started to think that all the stress isn't the cause. She looked into the mirror and her eyes sparkled as she saw Kisshu in the mirror. She smiled and turned around only to find no one.

"**I'm going crazy …"** Ichigo mumbled and she turned back to the mirror. The cat-girl sighed and tilted her head; the mark was almost gone. Only the circle and the daggers could be seen but even they were slowly fading away.

"**The only prove that I love him is gone in a few days …"** The pink-mew whispered and she sighed as she felt her stomach flip. Her hand shot to her mouth and she quickly rushed to the toilet. Just in time, because in a matter of seconds she was already coughing up the whole meals she ate today.

After five minutes of coughing up stuff –it wasn't continuous- her stomach finally calmed down and the mew stood up, walked to the sink and washed her face. It was really annoying that she suddenly started throwing up but her mind still puts it in because of the whole stress. I mean, she was going to marry Masaya in a week!

"**If only Kisshu never left …"** Ichigo whispered and her eyes watered as she bit her lip. She couldn't believe this was true! She was praying the whole time that she would wake up from this nightmare but every morning she would enjoy the first hours till Masaya would walk through the door, having and _needing_ to remind her of the stupid wedding.

The cat mew gripped the edge of the sink with both hands as tears spilled from her eyes. She was doing it again; she was crying. Who wouldn't cry when your love is away and when they come back; they find you married to another person? Ichigo put a hand on her belly and she lowered her head, crying softly as she tried to keep herself from collapsing to the ground. It was really hard to not just go and tell someone what was going on. She wanted to shout it out so badly.

"**Keep your nerves, Ichigo … you are doing this for your ****be****loved ones …"** Ichigo whispered to herself and her mind wandered back to her parents, Masha, her friends and Kisshu. Oh, damn, she missed him so much! New tears fell from her eyes and she clapped a hand over her mouth, not wanting to let her parents hear her cries of pain and sorrow.

"**This is just too much!"** Ichigo whispered/cried as she crutched down, hands gripping her hair as she shook with anger, pain and lose. She was losing so much; her parents trust, her friends … her Kisshu …

"**Please … just make someone see … just let someone understand … please, help me, God!"** Ichigo cried as she slightly swayed back and forth. She didn't want this; why can't anyone see her pain? Why doesn't anyone realize what Masaya was doing to her? Why didn't they see the true in her eyes?

Yes, the red-head always tried to make at least see how she felt. She always tried to make them see her pain through her eyes. Tried to make them see the truth through her eyes! But it was hard when your father only looked at you with hatred and disgust and your mother didn't even give you a glance without feeling the urge to break down, crying.

"**Hopeless … It's so hopeless …"** Ichigo whispered and hugged herself around her shoulders. Her bangs covered her eyes and she looked like a little scared girl, who just experienced the most traumatizing thing ever! Well, as if marrying Masaya wouldn't be traumatizing …

"**Kisshu … I love y****ou …"** The red-head whispered before she silently started crying again, every now and then letting out a pained sob.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Dren: Sooo, Catty, are you going to Keep going? °Looks at Catty who has a moody Aura around her°_**

**_Catty: ... seems like that ... °face darkens°_**

**_Dren: Um, are you okay, hun? °blinks°_**

**_Catty: Is almost dying okay...? °Looks at Dren like a Zombie°_**

**_Dren: Well, it depens ... °hugs Catty to try and cheer her up°_**

**_Catty: °still surrounde by moody Aura° Get. Off._**

**_Dren: °lets go, sadly°_**

**_Catty: I'm going to die if I would tell you guys to give me 85 Reviews ... you would maybe give me 90 or something ... I have to buy a softer carpet for my room ... _**

**_Dren: So, that means, I will have to say it? Anyway, give this moody chick 85 Reviews and she will see if she can update! I have to say, Shugo chara is really interesting! ^^_**

* * *

**_Matta ne, Minna!_**


	15. Ch 13: Arisu? - Farewell!

_**Catty: Guys, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but my dad decided to do a Family-day ... he dragged me everywhere and I couldn't even get a word into that ... fathers ... Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer as the usual ones ... I think ... and I somehow realized just now that I put my Oc in this chapter o.O ... don't be surprised when you read Arisu, okay? I know it is familiar from Semokas fiction but we write a collab, don't we? Anyway, sorry Semoka, I HAVE to faint now ... °fanits from seeing the Reviews°**_

_**Dren: I should take her phone away too -.- but really, 93 is a huge number ...**_

* * *

_**SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**_

* * *

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

_**Park _ Next day _ others/Ichi**_

* * *

"**I really wish you guys could stay longer …"** Moe sighed as she watched Pai and Taruto get ready to leave. The mews, except for Ichigo, who said she was coming later, Ryou, Keiichiro, Miwa and Moe were there, watching Pai and Taruto pack up. Well, not really pack up, they were standing outside and both aliens just checked out if they had everything.

"**We will come for a visit, I promise!"** Taruto said as he looked up from checking out his stuff. He had everything, except one little, tiny thing …

"**You really want to leave them behind, Pai-san?"** Keiichiro asked as he held out a stack of paper, which had diagrams and construction plans on it. Pai looked up and shook his head. Keiichiro frowned and Pai just whispered something into his ear. The brown-haired man chuckled and nodded at Pai, who smiled back. The oldest alien turned to Taruto, who was grinning like a mad man back at him. Pai felt a shiver went over his back but still nodded in approval.

Taruto's ears perked up and the next thing everyone knew was Taruto hugging Pudding tightly, while having their lips connected in their first _real_ kiss. Pai shook his head, sighing, while the girls gave an amazed _'Aww!'_ from them. Keiichiro was smiling and Ryou was exactly like Pai; head-shaking and sighing.

"**I think this **_**is**_** enough, Taruto!"** Pai finally, after 3 whole minutes snapped. Taruto broke the kiss off and gave a disappointed sigh before he half-heartedly glared at his brother. Pai scowled, knowing that look, but still managed to glare at Taruto too.

"**Hey, guys, please! This isn't a good last-look of you!"** Mint interrupted their glare-contest and Pai just sighed as Taruto gave a chuckle as he smirked at a still red, but smiling, Pudding. Miwa walked over and wacked Taruto playfully over the head but still laughed as Taruto yelped in, both, surprise and pain.

"**Grow faster, midget!"** Miwa whispered into his ear and was rewarded with a steaming Strawberry-Tart! _(xD Sorry! I needed to put that up!)_

"**I'M NOT A MIDGET, HAG!"** Taruto shouted and was rewarded with a smack over his head by Moe, who grinned at him evilly.

"**Want to repeat that? You know, we still are older than you … I can't see why someone would stop us from giving you a punishment."** Moe warned and Taruto just pouted but perked up as Pudding hugged him, giggling and saying he was _really_ cute. Pai sighed and turned to the others, completely ignoring as Pudding kept on saying how cute, sweet-hearted and hot Taruto was, while Moe and Miwa laughed their heads off at Taruto's face-colour.

"**So, this means then good-bye …"** Pai said, his voice filled with a hint of sadness but a smile still on his face. _(Yeah, impossible … but I'm crazy so it's normal.)_

"**Yeah but not without me saying it too!"**

Everyone looked at the new-comer and smiled. Finally, Ichigo walked over and smiled at Pai but she couldn't hold back the giggle as she spotted Taruto, who was still being terrorized by Moe, Miwa and his girlfriend. The red-head walked over and gave Pai a last, tight hug, eyes already watering at seeing their stuff next to them. Her only connection to her _one and only love_ would go now … and maybe never come back …

"**I still love him … but I want to protect you all ****so ****… don't tell anyone …"** Ichigo whispered in a very low tone, causing Pai to almost not hear it but as he understood it, his eyes slightly widened but not enough to make the others suspicious.

Ichigo pulled back, a sad smile sticking to her face as her eyes were filled with tears. She tilted her head slightly and Pai saw her mark almost gone. He sighed, knowing now that he was completely wrong … but still … he knew that something wasn't right at this whole thing …

"**I will miss you two!"** Ichigo said loudly as to make even Taruto hear it. The brown-haired alien's eyes widened a bit and his ears perked up before he smiled gently at his sister. She may not love Kisshu anymore but since his planet was healed, he _personally_ swore that Ichigo would be his sister from when he puts a foot on Earth.

"**Who said that we wouldn't come back? You can't get rid of me so fast, **_**Hag**_**!"** Taruto laughed, playfully and Ichigo glared back, playfully.

"**He is right but we can't come back very soon. Kisshu isn't really the type to research and how I know him, he would give me all the stuff to look through … well, anyway … we should go-"**Pai started but he was cut off by an _unexpected_ person.

"**GRO****UP-HUG!"** Zakuro called out and pulled everyone in a huge hug. Ryou and Pai seemed rather freaked out by that action coming from the sexy, cold and mostly emotionless top-model but they soon got over it and hugged everyone back.

"**Hey, I want too!"** an angry but still sweet voice said. They all broke the hug off and blinked at the new-comer, except for Lettuce, who smiled sweetly at the new person.

"**Arisu-chan, I'm happy you made it!"** Lettuce said and walked over to the smaller girl, who gave a girlish giggle before hugging the green-haired girl.

"**I'm happy you invited me over, Lettuce****-chan****!"** The girl said happily before she looked at the others. The girl had brown-blackish hair, which reached her shoulders and was in a messy-style. Her front bangs almost covered her eyes, which were green, brown and gold-ish from the outside to the inside. Her face looked childish just like her body. She looked like a twelve-year-old girl. _(Ha-ha!)_ She wore a white, knee-length skirt and a green and ¾ sleeved shirt. On her feet were white and black sneakers. The girl laughed and bowed like the Japanese do. _(She came extra __from Europa__. Lol!)_

"**Hello! My name is Arisu ****Sabō ****and I'm Lettuce's cousin, well, in a way! I'm 15 years old and it's a pleasure to meet you!"** Arisu, the brown haired girl said, smiling at everyone. The Cyniclons looked uneasily at the girl, while the others just blinked at Lettuce, still confused. Lettuce laughed nervously as her face flushed red. She forgot to tell them, she reminded herself.

"**Well, Ichigo said we could inv****ite our family so I called my cousin. She isn't really my cousin but she is like a little sister to me so I thought I could …"** Lettuce trailed off and fidgeted with her shirt. Ichigo giggled and just nodded.

"**Yes, I said that and of course she can come, Le****ttuce!"** Ichigo said and the others just laughed at the happy face Arisu made. The girl cheered and the next thing Ichigo knew was being hugged by a really happy girl.

"**Thank you! Thank you!"** Arisu chanted and Ichigo just hugged her back, laughing.

"**So, why**** were you having a group-hug?"** Arisu asked as she pulled back from the hug, a smile still on her childish face. She was almost two heads shorter than Ichigo, so her child-like behaviour just suited her look.

"**We were saying good-bye to Pai and Taruto. They**** are leaving today …"** Moe said sadly and Arisu blinked as she remembered something.

"**I'm such a dummy! I didn't even ask after your names!"** Arisu laughed and the others joined her, momentary forgetting the fact that Pai and Taruto would leave and maybe never come back.

Mint, Pudding and Zakuro stepped forward and bowed politely as they each introduced themselves.

"**I'm Aizawa Mint, 16 years old and Mew Mint."**

"**Pudding's name is Fong Pudding, na no da! Pudding is 12 years old and Mew Pudding, too, na no da!"**

"**I'm Fujiwara Zakuro, 22 years old and Mew Zakuro."**

_(If you ask, Lettuce is 17 years old.)_

Moe and Miwa stepped forward and bowed too. _(I can't remember their family names so I took some random ones … Hiyoko means baby-chicken and tenshin means angel …)_

"**My name is Hiyoko Moe, 16 years old and I would be happy to be friends with you!"**

"**My name is Tenshin Miwa; 16 years old, too, and I would love it to be your friend!"**

Ryou and Keiichiro stepped forward and gave a polite bow.

"**My name is Shirogane Ryou, 20 years old and the owner of Café Mew Mew and the Mew project."**

"**I'm Akasaka Keiichiro, 30 years old and the cook and second owner of the Café and Mew Project."**

Pai and Taruto stepped forward, both bowing but Taruto having a grin on his face.

"**My name is Ikisatashi Pai, 20 years old and one of the aliens that attacked Tokyo, 3 years ago."**

"**Ikisatashi Taruto, 13 years old and one of the aliens, who stood against Deep Blue fr****om the start on and I sacrificed myself to rescue the old hags ****butts****!"** Taruto said, making a brave face and grinning at saying _'sacrificed'_. Pai whacked him over the head, growling and Taruto just stuck his tongue out to his brother. Soon, they both were in an argue-contest and everyone just sweat-dropped, face darkening at the Cyniclons' behaviour.

"**Anou … shouldn't we do … something …?"** Arisu asked as she watched Pai and Taruto shouting at each other. Ichigo put an arm around the girls shoulder and just grinned at Arisu.

"**That's a family-thing, we shouldn't interrupt them! I'm Momomiya Ichigo, by the way. I'm 16 years old and Mew Ichigo!"** Ichigo said, laughing softly. Arisu grinned and balled her hands into fists, determined.

"**So you are that cute cat-girl with the black and totally Kawaii cat-ears and that cat-tail?!"**

"**Hai!"** Ichigo said, nodding.

"**SUPER-KAWAII! I always knew that Lettuce would someday find some very special friends! And I wasn't wrong, was I, **_**Lettuce**_**?"** Arisu teased the fish-mew and nudged her in the side. Lettuce laughed and just nodded in response.

"**I don't want to be the Joy-killer but … wouldn't it be time to now **_**REALLY**_** say good-bye? Who knows what Kisshu already did on your planet?!"** Ryou said the last words loudly, as to make sure Pai and Taruto hear it. And as if on cue, both Cyniclons stopped their fighting and hurried to get their bags and they took their teleport-runes out.

"**We will miss you~!"** The mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Moe, Miwa and Arisu, even though she doesn't know them very well, sang and winked with a sad smile on each their faces. Pai and Taruto winked too and Pai blew a small kiss to Lettuce before pushing a button on the little device. There was a buzzing noise before both Cyniclons were covered with a dim, white light. They slowly vanished and a last _'Ja ne!'_ was heard before they disappeared. The others sighed and Ichigo was the first to get teary-eyed.

"**Hey, are you okay? You look pale …"** Arisu asked, tugging on one of Ichigo's sleeves. The red-mew just nodded and forced a smile, already remembering her broken heart … or what is still there of her heart …

"**I really loved them and they may never come back …"** Ichigo murmured and was shocked as Arisu hugged her. The girl smiled and gave her sweet, huge eyes like a child to Christmas.

"**They will come back! Even though I don't know you guys very well, except for Lettuce, I still could tell from their faces, that they are determined to come back one day!"** Arisu said and Ichigo just looked at her, thinking how this girl could tell her something like this, when she doesn't know her at all.

Ichigo still nodded and walked back to the Café with the others, Moe looking every now and then at the still pale-looking Ichigo. She looked like she was holding back and Moe wasn't going to believe that smile on her face … it looked pained …

"**Ichigo … what is wrong …?"** Moe whispered to herself and just watched as Ichigo walked to the Café's bathroom. The blonde girl was determined to find out what is wrong and she was going to find it out with Ichigo's help or without it!

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: I made this chapter so Long because the next chapter will be very short ... it is under 100 words but it is still an important chapter and I couldn't bound it with the other chapter. A Little preview: the next chapter is the chapter before the huge final of Part 2, which is the wedding. And who does have a good eye will alreay realize tomorrow, when I put the next chapter on, that everything will turn out great ... okay ... might turn out well, because this is just half of the whole Story ... I can always make some changes in the next parts ... And like mentioned; Part 3 can only come up in September because I'm the whole august-month on Holidays but I will write Part 3 in the meantime while I don't have my precious Internet T~T ... I might even write Part 4 ... it depens how the days are ... Sometimes I would have to babysit my Little Cousins or I would have to go out with my older Cousins or ... Damn, there are many things to do ... Just think of what work the People in Romania do ... like , um , how do you call the Thing where you get the milk from the cow? Hahahah, did you do that once?! It is soooooo fun! I mean, you hold the cows Thing between your fingers and milk Comes out! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA_**

**_Dren: No more strong-flavoured-lemonade for you ..._**

**_Catty: HAHAHAHAHHAHAH SORRY! I will now say a number of Reviews ... hmm ... how about 99? I fear the number 100 ._. I can imagine it; me falling over the cliff out of shock ... xD HAHHAHA I CAN'T STOP! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_**

**_Dren: -.- °sighs° Just give her the Jackpot of 100 Reviews. Maybe that will prove to her that she IS an amazing writer ... for me ... °starts dreaming of Catty in a nice wedding Dress and him being in a tux° Catty ..._**

**_Catty: Hihii! ^_^ My insides tickles! Make it stop! Hihihihihihih!_**

* * *

**_Matta ne, Minna!_**


	16. Ch 14: Moe's day!

_**Catty: Okay, like mentioned, this chapter is really short for my ususal ones T~T Gomen ... but I'm happy because this is the pre-last chapter of Part two of my ... fourogie? Triologie plus one part, let's just say ... hahah ... I don't know the word -.-**_

_**Dren: That's because you aren't english.**_

_**Catty: I'm the best in my class! I should know These things T~T ... and you know what ... our teachers were so Kind and said I could Choose a book because of my skills ... bläääääh ... I couldn't find the Tokyo Mew mew books, what a shame ...**_

_**Stefan: Get over it.**_

_**Catty: What is wrong with you?! We are siblings!**_

_**Stefan: Yeah, and stupid ones too ...**_

_**Catty: I'm NOT stupid, I just have the Peter-pan-Syndrom! I don't want to grow up! I wish I could be Yaya! I want to stay a child! **_

_**Dren: WHY?!**_

_**Catty: Because so you don't have to think of what to do of your life ... the others can do everything for you when you're small and ... and I don't want to grow up because it SUCKS!**_

_**Dren: ...**_

_**Stefan: ... get on with the Story °sighs°**_

_**Catty: °angry tears appear in eyes and cheeks flushes red° You two don't care at all!**_

_**Dren: She doesn't own TMM!**_

_**Catty: °gasps° Choto-matte!**_

_**Stefan: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

_**Moe's place _ Next day _ Moe**_

* * *

The blonde girl was sitting in her garden before her house. She had a notepad in her hands and a pencil was being chewed between her teeth. She was thinking of a plan; in four days is the wedding and she wasn't going to allow that Masaya-freak to get her best friend. She looked at the still empty notepad and she thought and thought but her ideas always ended in a disaster.

Moe first thought of starting a little hyper-contest in the church but that would give her whole family shame and it wasn't really the best idea to run around and scream _'Bloody murder!' _in a church.

Her other ideas were similar so she couldn't fulfil them. She was at a _'Dead-End'_ like the people would say. The blonde girl sighed and leaned her head back against the tree she was sitting at. Her head was starting to swirl and she would be sure that tomorrow she would have to go to the doctor because of the headache she would get.

"**Damn! Come on****, I can't just sit here while Ichigo suffers the most horrific moment of her life!"** Moe shouted to herself, completely ignoring the stares of passer-byes and her neighbours. The blonde girl sighed again and groaned; she couldn't come up with anything …

"**Moe, sweetie!"**

Moe looked up and blinked at the familiar voice. She grinned happily as she spotted the owner of the voice.

"**Dad!"** The blonde jumped to her feet and rushed over to the light-brown-haired man. They hugged each other and Moe's father took her face in his hands and kissed the top of her head, making her giggle.

"**I missed you so much! How was the mission?!"** Moe asked a bit _too_ excited. The older man laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"**I missed you too, sweetie, and the mission went fine. ****Nothing happened and the president is safe and sound."** The man said as both sat down on the grass, like when Moe was still a young girl. Moe smiled and her mind clicked as a thought popped up.

"**Dad, you know my friend; Momomiya Ichigo?"** Moe asked, getting serious. The man thought for a moment before nodding with an agreeing noise. Moe took a deep breath and looked her dad dead in the eye.

"**She is getting married in four days …"** There was silence for a moment before Moe frowned at the confused look her father gave her.

"**Isn't she just 16?"** the man asked, puzzled.

"**Yes and the worst thing; she is getting married to Aoyama Masaya! She couldn't stand him for 3 years now and suddenly she is getting married to him! She always looks so heart-broken and … and s****he is like a _dead-woman-walking_ since she told us these news!"** Mow said and her father looked at her seriously.

"**You think there might be something … wrong?"**

"**Yes … I mean … she loves someone else and he left now some time ago because of some … family-probl****ems and one day later, she walked up and told us that she is getting married … TO MASAYA!"** Moe said; fury bubbling up in her as she remembered everything Masaya did to Ichigo. The man nodded, more to himself than to his daughter.

"… **Are you invited to the wedding?"**

"**Um … Sure, why?"**

"**Just leave the rest to me … I'm going to invite some friends of mine … I hope Ichigo doesn't mind too much?"** The man said, looking back to his daughter after he stood up and started walking towards the door. Moe shook her head, saying a _'No, she doesn't!'_ before her father disappeared behind the door, a small and smart smile sticking to his face.

"**What is he planning?"** Moe asked herself before she sighed and walked, too, into the house, wanting to see her mother's reaction at seeing her father coming back from guarding the president in _America_.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: Yep, this was short but important ... for the ones who have a good eye, do you think you might know what Moe's father plans on? Can you halfway imagine the next chapter? I might even put up the prolouge of Part 3 but that isn't sure ... but one Thing is sure ... Part 3 will be written in Ichigo's Pov because it will be travel time and I don't want to write all the Details about everyone and bla bla ... so I will just write about Ichigo's Point of view and this is really weird of me because I always write in third-person view nit in first-Person view ... It sounds funny to write; And I somehow came to realize ... HAHAAHA! it is weird to me ^_^ Anyway, Review please!_**

**_And I don't say a number now because of the shortness ... I will just Update tomorrow when I can and then I will be back in September ... °sighs° Life is hard, what can I do ..._**

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**

* * *

**_MATTA NE, MINNA!_**


	17. Ch 15: Nani! - Are you taking him?

**_Catty: This is the final chapter of Part 2! Man, I'm so happy! It's just the half of the Story and this crap already got over 100 Reviews! I never even thought of getting sooo much! I thought that the whole Story might get 100 but not just the half! I'm looking Forwards to see how many Reviews I will get in total! ^_^_**

**_Dren: °hugs Catty from behind° I told you that the People love your Story!_**

**_Catty: °actually smiles at Dren° As if I would have believed you back then!_**

**_Dren: °pouts° Why didn't you?_**

**_Catty: °shrugs but laughs° You were a nerd!_**

**_Dren: °whines° Catty-chan!_**

**_Catty: °peeks him on the cheek° Stop whining! Continue pouting, you look cute when you do that! °giggles°_**

**_Dren: °grins and blushes°_**

**_Kisshu: Keh, I never thought you would fall for him ... °blinks°_**

**_Ichigo: °Pops up in front of the hugging couple° Kawaii! ^w^_**

**_Catty: °blushes° I-iit's not how y-you guys think! °Looks away°_**

**_Dren: °hugs Catty tighter° Awww, C'mon, Catty, just admit your Feelings for your one and only dream-guy! °smirks at Catty°_**

**_Catty: °flushes from embarrassment° U-Urusai! It was only a-a- I was only showing my- um- It was only because I will be gone so Long! I would be missing you! °eyes widens at her words°_**

**_Dren: °nuzzles her neck° Missing me? °smiles into her neck°_**

**_Catty: °whole face goes red° I-I mean, I w-would miss teasing you! Yes, I would miss that! °crosses arms and eyebrow twitches from the lie°_**

**_Kisshu/Ichigo: °smirks° Suuuuure, you would!_**

**_Catty: °glares at them° U-Urusai! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! On with the Story!_**

**_Kisshu/Ichigo: °gives sly look° She tries to Change the subject!_**

**_Catty: SHUT UP!_**

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

_**Church _ Wedding day _ Ichigo/Sakura**_

* * *

"… **Why …"**

Ichigo sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a normal wedding-dress, which had a soft-pink ribbon tied around her waist, letting her look thinner than she really was. The dress didn't have any sleeves or hems. Instead, she wore gloves, which went up to her elbows. The bottom part of the dress was puffy and sparkled in the light. She had a little crown on her head and her hair was down and curly.

She had on glitter-mascara and soft-red lip-gloss as her cheeks had a hint of pink blush on. _(It's make-up … and please just imagine her after your mind, I'm terrible at describing clothes and make-up-thingies … I'm not someone who wears dresses and make-up and sparkling/glittering things … they__ feel so dirty … °shivers°)_

She was sitting in front of a huge mirror. The room she was sitting in was one of the rooms of the church. The church was only for weddings. Her bucket was made from five, pink roses and from some décor as well. _(See? This was a__n example that I can **NOT** describe things …)_ Little Masha was sitting on the table next to her and Ichigo smiled as it gave an amazed noise; it seemed to find Ichigo pretty.

"**Thank you, Masha-chan, but … I don't feel good in these if I am about to marry som****eone that I don't even love …"** Ichigo said, more to herself than to Masha. Still, the little puffy gave some small noises as if agreeing with its owner but still being amazed about how pretty Ichigo looked right now.

"… **Kisshu …"**

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"**Huh? ****Come in!"** Ichigo called and was shocked to see her mother, dressed in a yellow dress, walking into the room, smiling. Still, Ichigo saw how pained and sad that smile looked like. She felt sorrow fill her heart at seeing her mother like this.

"**Mom …"**

"**Ichig****o, darling, I'm sorry I avoided you … The truth is … I was shocked and … heart-broken …"** Sakura said as she took a chair and sat down in front of the soon-to-be-married-to-the-world's-biggest-asshole. Ichigo looked down, feeling her eyes water at keeping this whole thing a secret; she just wanted to keep everyone safe but she still wanted that her PARENTS loved her!

"**Mom … I'm …"**

"**I'm so sorry, Ichigo … I needed time, I never thought you would change your mind so fast … I thought … I thought you loved Kissh****u and … it breaks my heart to maybe never see that boy again …"** Sakura admitted and Ichigo's shoulders started shaking as she started to feel the desire to just spill the truth out.

"**Mom … I-I … I can't …"** Ichigo whispered in a low tone, tears falling from her eyes as she started sobbing lightly. Sakura looked at her daughter with sad eyes. She wasn't going to change Ichigo's mind, she just wanted to make things clear but, now, she saw the pain and regret in her daughter's eyes.

"**Ichigo … What did he … do to you …?****"** Sakura asked; voice serious but face still gentle. Ichigo looked at her mother, face twisted with pain and sorrow as tears were running over her cheeks.

"… **I love him …"**

Sakura felt her heart break again at hearing her say that. So, she loved him … wait a moment …

"… **Ichigo … who do you … love …?"**

Ichigo's eyes widened and she froze at hearing that question. She didn't expect her mother to ask her this! She was thinking that Sakura would understand Masaya under _'him'_ but now she saw through it!

"**Ichigo …"** Sakura whispered gently as she took her daughter's hand into hers. A smile found its way to the woman's lips as she watched the reaction of her daughter. Ichigo felt new tears well up into her eyes and she couldn't help but start sobbing again. Finally did someone realize her pain … finally she could at least show her broken heart to someone … and Ichigo was happy that, that someone was her mother …

"**Sweetie …"** Sakura said as she pulled the red-head into a tight hug. The older woman stroke the cat-girl's hair, while Ichigo just cried into her mother's shoulder. After five minutes, the cat-mew stopped crying and just clung to her mother like a scared girl.

"**Mom … I'm …"** Ichigo started but trailed off, not knowing how her mother would react.

"**You can tell me, ****Ichigo …"** Sakura reassured and stopped stroking Ichigo's hair. The cat-girl took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly.

"**I-I'm …"**

"**Ichigo …?"**

"… **I'm pregnant …"**

Sakura felt her eyes widen and her body froze with shock.

* * *

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: Goodness! O.o! People please don't think of a certain someone!_**

**_Ichigo: WHAT THE-! °grins with tears in eyes° I'M PREGNANT! Who's Baby is it?!_**

**_Catty: °Looks down sadly° ... I don't spoil ..._**

**_Ichigo: °eyes widens° Don't say it's ..._**

**_Catty: °clenches fists° I DON'T SPOIL! CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! °runs out°_**

* * *

_**Church _ wedding _ Ichi/Masa/others**_

* * *

"**We are gathered here to unite these young woman and man. ~"** The priest continued the intro of the wedding-story but Ichigo didn't pay any attention to what he was saying, she concentrated on only one thing … and that thing started with a _'K'_ and ended with _'isshu'_ …

All her friends and family were seated on the chairs behind her and she felt guilty to make them think she was actually doing this because she _'loved' _Masaya … Yes, she loved him once but now she loves Kisshu …

Moe was looking at her father, who was sitting next to her. It seemed to her that she looked at him for the thousandth time today. He was wearing tuxedo, yes, but what made Moe frown was the device, that was in his ear. She could swear that she heard someone mumble into the device.

"**Dad, what exactly is this?"** Moe whispered to her father. The man smiled at her and just shook his head before looking back at the bride with serious eyes. Moe sighed, disappointed but she would soon know what is going on … she just knew that look on her father's face …

"**Do you, Aoyama Masaya, take this young woman to your wife? Do you promise to love her in good and bad, lucky and worse times, till dead may you part?"** The priest asked. Ichigo looked at the older man and she mentally sighed as she saw his uncertain look. It seemed as if even he realized that this whole wedding was wrong.

"**Yes, I do."** Masaya answered without hesitation. The priest looked at the red-head and Ichigo felt her heart stop.

"**Do you, Momomiya Ichigo, take this young man to your husband? Do you promise to love him in good and bad, lucky and worse times, till dead may you part?"**

The whole church went silent and Ichigo looked down, face blank and eyes dead. She even let the bucket slip through her fingers, causing Masaya to slightly glare at her. The black-haired boy growled and gripped the red-head by her shoulders, making Ichigo cry out in pain; he duck his nails into her shoulders again.

Moe gasped and her eyes went wide but before she knew it, Masaya was being pinned down by four guards in uniform, all of them having the same device as her father in their ears. Moe looked at her father, who was standing and was just about to go help his comrades when Moe said a quick _'Thank you!'_

"**Aoyama Masaya, you will be put i****nto jail for forced marrying and threatening!"** One of the men shouted as he pinned the black-haired boy harder to the ground. Masaya groaned in pain and managed a glare and growl at the men. Moe's father walked up and put a reassuring hand on Ichigo's shoulder. She was wide-eyed and panting from the shock.

"**Are you alright, Momomiya-san?"** Moe's father asked just as Shintaro rushed over and hugged the still shocked red-head.

"**Ichigo, are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!"** Shintaro asked, worriedly as he looked his daughter into the eyes. Ichigo's lips started trembling and she flung her arms around her father's waist, crying and sobbing as she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"**Ichigo …"** Shintaro whispered gently and the mews, Moe, Miwa, Ryou, Keiichiro and Sakura walked up too. Sakura thanked Moe's father, who just winked it off, saying it was nothing. Moe and Miwa were currently hugging the crying red-head and the mews were telling her reassuring words.

"**You will pay for this …"** Masaya snarled as the men in uniforms brought him outside of the church. Zakuro glared at him and she looked as if she could have ripped his throat open, then his heart out, cut his head off, feed his body to the sharks, burn his heart and then smash his head into millions of tiny pieces. _(That's exactly what I would do … I heard it should be fun __hehe __…)_

Ichigo felt tears of relief fall from her eyes and she collapsed softly to her knees, while Moe, Ryou and Lettuce were now trying to calm her down. She didn't really realize them speaking to her, all she realized was that she could now forever be just Kisshu's.

The red-head smiled and a happy laugh escaped her lips as she clung to Ryou, finally feeling her heart get back together. Her head swirled and she smiled as she fell asleep. The last thing that she remembered was someone calling her name and nothing but blackness.

**_-チツシエ-_**

* * *

**_Catty: This was Part 2! YAY! Today is ... Wednesday! (I hope) and that means °Counts on finers° that I will vanish in 2 days! Okay ... sad News ... °sighs before looking around and finding no one° Okay, I tell you a secret: Don't you guys dare tell it to Kisshu, Ichigo and Dren! Mostly Dren! ... he is a baka ... but ... I ... I l-love ... him ... °Looks down, blushing furiously°_**

**_Kisshu: °Pops up next to Catty° What was that?_**

**_Catty: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! °gets almost a heart-attack° WHAT THE-!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! °gets nervous°_**

**_Kisshu: °shrugs° I was strolling around and thought that I might find the plan of what you will write next. Sadly, I didn't found anything but then I heard you mumble to someone. Sooooo ... you love Dren? °gets closer into Catty's face, making her flush°_**

**_Catty: N-no! He is a nerd! Why should I love him?!_**

**_Kisshu: Don't know, maybe because you just admitted it?_**

**_Catty: °crosses arms over chest, face still red° And you are sure that you heard right?!_**

**_Kisshu: °raises eyebrow before pointing to his ears° Need more proves?_**

**_Catty: °glares at him° If you tell him then I might think of changing the end!_**

**_Kisshu: °Looks bored at his nails° Yeah, sure you would Change the end. You wouldn't bring it over you if Ichigo and me wouldn't have a Happy end! °Points at Catty°_**

**_Catty: F-ck! You're right! But I swear, I will cut your tongue out if you tell it to Dren!_**

**_Dren: Tell me what? °walks in coolly°_**

**_Catty: °tenses up and get frozen in shock°_**

**_Kisshu: Oh nothing, just the Thing that she told her Readers that she loves- °gets strangled°_**

**_Catty: °mouth in a devil-grin and eyes burning with fire while strangling the poor Alien° You Little son of a-!_**

**_Dren: um ... Catty, honey?_**

**_Catty: °stops and turns to him, laughing nervously° H-hai?_**

**_Dren: °sighs before just kissing her°_**

**_Catty: °scream out of surprise into the kiss, face turning into a tomato before Relaxing°_**

**_Kisshu: °rubs throat° man, she can be scary ... Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!_**

* * *

**_MATTA NE, MINNA!_**


End file.
